Parachute
by Drace929
Summary: Punk & AJ had both lost it all, or so they had thought...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm BAAAAACK. Sort of, I'm super busy and am trying to get as much writing done as I can but I couldn't resist and had to write something new. This is a typical A/U story of Punk & AJ coming together under different circumstances. I'm trying to mix it up in each chapter so it doesn't sound like all my other ones. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Punk or AJ, I don't even own the fictional ones I make because they're not real.**

 **Rating: M (as are most of my stories)**

 **Summary: Punk & AJ had both lost it all, or so they had thought. **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

CM Punk was cleaning off in the shower after a long day at the gym. A lot of people thought he was crazy to run his own gym with his buddy after an injury took him out of the fight game. Punk was a long respected fighter turned trainer after a fight and a stiff blow to the head ended his career too young. It was something that weighed on him heavily. He was depressed and grouchy most of his days. He kept his mind occupied by being in the gym and when he wasn't he would occupy himself with hockey or baseball. Even though fighting was something he was still boarder line obsessed with. He watched his old fights constantly and tormented himself with past memories.

"Why are you still here?" Bailey Lewis questioned.

Bailey Lewis was a life long friend of Punk's, also was co-owner of the gym. Bailey's father was an agent and helped Punk with his career tremendously. Bailey was a decorated martial artist but had zero interest in UFC. They worked well together. Punk considered Bailey more of a brother than his own. Both were only children and both were neglected by their parents growing up, both dropped out of high school at the same time, both had a bond that couldn't be broken. Bailey didn't take after his dad when it came to personality.

Benjamin Lewis, known as Benny to a select lucky few close ones, was a multimillionaire before he was thirty. He was truly self made and created his agency from scratch. Benny was also ice cold. He was all business all of the time and as mentioned earlier, Bailey grew up mostly without a father due to his fathers hours. Punk never met Bailey's mom since she died during the birth of Bailey but everyone said the only soft spot Benny had was for her. Don't misunderstand Benny, he would give his life for his son or even Punk, who he considered a son in every sense of the word, but he wasn't going to give you a hug or a pat on the back when you deserved it. He expected more from his family and had a low tolerance for screw ups.

"Just needed a shower." Punk said as he got dressed. "Old man still here?"

"He's not an investor, I don't know why he shows up here constantly." Bailey hissed causing Punk to laugh.

"He likes to check in on you." Punk shrugged.

"He likes to tell me how to run our gym." Bailey corrected. "Pain in the ass. How does it not bother you?"

"I just ignore everything he says." Punk laughed. "Try it sometime."

Punk and Bailey walked out of the locker room area and sure enough the light in the office was on and they could hear Benny rambling on a business call.

"You two don't leave." Benny ordered sticking his head out of the door. "We're going to dinner."

"Fuck." Bailey groaned.

"I heard that." Benny spat then walked back into the office.

"I can eat." Punk grinned.

Just then they saw the gym door open and a woman and child walked inside.

"Didn't lock the door behind you?" Punk asked Bailey who shrugged. "We're closed." He told the petite but beautiful woman.

"I'm look for Benjamin Lewis." She said holding onto the little girls hand. Clearly a daughter or sister because she looked just like her.

"I knew this day would come." Bailey said frozen.

"What?" Punk asked quietly.

"A woman showing up with one of Benny's kids." Bailey whispered to Punk harshly. "I probably have a hundred siblings outs there."

"Stop." Punk laughed.

"His office said I could find him here." the woman clarified.

"He's in the office." Bailey pointed and the woman held onto the little girls hand and rushed past them.

"Your step-mom is kind of hot." Punk teased.

"It's not funny." Bailey groaned. "Every few years some tart hits him up for money claiming to have his kid."

"And you used to bitch about how you were an only child." Punk teased.

They both peered towards the office, the door was closed but they could see inside.

"She looks pissed." Punk noted with a laugh.

The young woman's hands were flaring and she was clearly yelling.

"The kid shouldn't have to witness her parents fighting." Bailey frowned. "How old does she look?"

"25 maybe." Punk shrugged.

"Not the tart, the little one, my potential little sister." Bailey said.

"3 or 4." Punk noted. "She's cute as button." He teased Bailey who glared at him.

They watched as Benny passed the woman some cash but were surprised to see her toss it back at him.

"No money? This one is going to want more." Bailey whispered. "A house."

"Yea? She seems sad." Punk noted looking at the woman. "Like he really let her down."

"I'm sure he did." Bailey noted. "She's too young for me this girl, let alone my old man."

"You're 35." Punk laughed. "She's old enough for you."

"I mean that means she was like 20? Or possibly even younger when my dad..." Bailey trailed off disgusted.

"Good for Benny." Punk remarked proudly.

A few seconds later the woman stormed out holding the young child in her arms. She wasn't crying but she seemed angry.

"Ready for dinner?" Benny asked cheerfully stepping out of the office.

"Really? What was that all about?" Bailey asked him. "Do I have a sister?"

"No you don't. Everyone claims to be my kid so they can get money out of me." Benny remarked. "You should make sure you keep those doors locked."

"She threw the money back at you. She obviously wants her kid to have a father." Bailey argued.

"Stop worrying about it." Benny told him. "I'm starving."

Punk, Bailey and Benny walked out of the gym and as Bailey locked up Punk peered down the street and saw the young woman with her daughter waiting at the bus stop.

"You could have given them money for the bus." Punk remarked.

"I tried." Benny shrugged. "Thick headed. You know how women are."

"I do." Punk had to admit.

"What's her name?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know" Benny said brushing it off. "Stop harping on stupid crap."

* * *

That night Punk walked into his modest sized apartment and tossed his keys and gym bag down. He locked the door behind him and was greeted by his dog.

"Hey, Larry." Punk said scratching behind his ear. "I know I haven't been home much. I'll take you the gym with me tomorrow." he promised his friend.

Punk kicked off his shoes and headed into his bedroom. He eyed the only framed photo in his room and it was Larry as a puppy with a little girl and a young woman. When he heard the doorbell he quickly turned the picture down face first on the dresser and inspected himself in the mirror briefly before venturing out into the living room and opening his door.

"I bought sparkling apple cider." The woman with long curly red hair greeted as she slunk into spacious penthouse.

"You could have bought champagne or wine." Punk shrugged closing the door.

"No. Because then I drink too much and you don't touch me." The redhead stated as she unbuttoned her long black trench coat and shimmied out of it to reveal she was in lacy bra and panties. "No wasted time tonight. I have an early call day tomorrow."

"Models have early days?" Punk teased.

"You're so funny." Maria mocked leaning into him. "It's not easy to look like this. I don't just wake up like this."

"Right." Punk said to her. "I have an early morning too so let's get this over with."

"No dinner?" Maria asked.

"You came dressed like that, you're not looking for dinner. Besides, I already ate." Punk said pulling his shirt off and wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

AJ sat in her motel room peering out the window of the seedy spot. It was the cheapest spot for a room but it was dangerous and she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had to watch the door. They'd be gone first thing in the morning anyway.

"Mommy?" A little voice asked and AJ peered over. "Who was that man today?"

"Just a man." AJ said shaking her head and walking over to the bed and pulling the covers back over her. "You need to sleep, sweetheart."

"I can't sleep. I need my nightlight and we forgot to bring it." The little girl explained.

"I know but we were in a hurry." AJ frowned. "How about if I put the TV on?"

"Ok." The little girl grinned and watched AJ reach for the remote and put the TV on but took the volume off.

"Better?" AJ asked and she nodded. AJ leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I miss my room." The little girl sighed. "I miss daddy."

"I know honey but we've talked about daddy, haven't we?" AJ asked and she nodded.

"But I still miss him." The girl huffed.

"C'mon Gracie." AJ sighed. "I know this hasn't been easy and it's very confusing but it's going to be ok."

"I want to go home." Gracie said sadly. "I miss my toys and my friends."

"It won't be like this forever. And now you need to get some sleep because we have to leave early in the morning." AJ told her and her eyes lit up.

"We're going home!?" She asked anxiously.

"No, baby." AJ frowned and Gracie's eyes swelled up. "I'll tell you what, you can think of a new name tomorrow."

"Can I be Ivy?" Gracie asked hopefully and AJ nodded.

"Sure." She said kissing the top of her head again.

"Do you hate my name?" Gracie asked.

"I love your name. You're named after Grandma Grace." AJ reminded her.

"I didn't know her." Gracie pointed out. "What was she like?"

"She was very pretty, just like you. And she had big brown eyes, just like you." AJ grinned as Gracie smiled. "And she was generous and sweet and kind, just like you too." AJ said poking her nose and Gracie giggled. "She would have loved to meet you but she's watching over you now."

"Is she with daddy?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Yes." AJ smiled. "That was his mom. And I'm sure she's with him now watching over us."

"I can't call them?" Gracie asked and AJ gave her a sad smile.

"No honey." she frowned. "Now get some sleep." she encouraged her daughter.

"Are you going to go away?" Gracie asked.

"Never, ever." AJ said shaking her head and Gracie smiled.

"Good. Because I would miss you too much." She said to her mother with a yawn. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too." AJ smiled. "Sleep. Now."

"What about you? Aren't you sleepy?" Gracie asked.

"Not quite. I'll be right there in the chair by the window." AJ told her and she nodded. "I won't be far."

"Good." Gracie yawned closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up and saw Maria standing over by his dresser.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked and Maria jumped, dropping the framed photo she was holding onto the floor. "Huh?" he demanded getting out of the bed.  
"You're snooping through my stuff?"

"No! I was just-" Maria began.

"You fucking broke it." He hissed picking up the picture and looking at the cracked glass.

"I'm sorry I was just-" Maria began.

"Out." Punk demanded coolly.

"Punk-" Maria began to argue.

"I told you not to touch my stuff." Punk reminded her grabbing her jacket and tossing it at her.

"They were so beautiful." Maria smiled and now Punk gently grabbed her by the arm and tugged her towards the door. "Why don't you ever-"

"Out!" He yelled now opening the door. "Don't come around again." he ordered and slammed the door in her face.

Punk rushed back into his room and looked at the photo and saw it cracked perfectly. It separated woman and daughter from Larry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the photo and set it up on his dresser so it was looking at him. He ran his hand over his face and quickly pulled the sheets off his bed and walked out of his bedroom and dumped them into the washing machine.

Larry ran towards him and Punk grabbed his kibble and poured him fresh food. Punk watched as the dog ate it up immediately then downed his bowl of water.

"You're a fucking pig." Punk laughed then got dressed.

"You want to go for a run?" Punk asked the dog who couldn't answer, just barked. "I'll take that as a yes." he smirked kneeling down and putting his leash on him.

* * *

Punk would run for miles if he could. But Larry slowed him down, he was small and could only go so far without having to giving Larry a rest. But that was fine with him, he just enjoyed these runs with Larry. Punk came to a stop outside a little bodega. He grabbed a newspaper, two bottle of water and chatted with the the man running the little outdoor shop.

"Oh, wow!" Gracie's whole face lit up when she saw Larry. He wasn't like any other dog she had ever seen. She dropped to her knees and began to pet him.

"You're funny." Gracie giggled as Larry licked her face.

Punk's back was turned and AJ was looking at the bus schedule on the corner.

"Hello there." Punk smirked seeing the little girl.

"Hi." Gracie said not even looking up. "I can't talk to strangers."

"But you can play with strangers dogs?" Punk teased and she just shrugged. "I know you." Punk said noting how familiar she seemed.

"I don't think so." Gracie shrugged. "What's his name?"

"Larry." Punk smiled as the dog jumped in her lap and was enjoying the attention he was receiving from her. "He normally doesn't like strangers, you must be special."

"I love doggies." The little girl explained.

"Gracie!" A voice yelled out and the little girl's mouth dropped and she laughed.

"Opps!" Gracie giggled. "Mommy!" she yelled out and AJ raced to her.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked lifting her up into her arms.

"I was playing with Larry." Gracie explained pointing at the dog.

"I'm sorry." AJ said to Punk. "She knows better than to walk away and play with strangers dogs."

"It's alright." Punk said now remembering where he knew the little girl from. These were the two looking for Benny.

"Larry told me to come over." Gracie explained to her mother and AJ glared at her.

"Dogs can't talk." AJ reminded her.

"With his eyes." Gracie corrected.

"Sorry to bother you, say thank you to the man for letting you playing with his dog and then we have to go." She told Gracie.

"Thanks, Mister!" Gracie smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Anytime." Punk smiled at her. "Larry appreciated the company."

"The wolf man?" AJ asked Punk who seemed surprised.

"Larry Talbot, that's right." Punk said in slight awe. "I think I saw you last night at Benny's."

"Oh." AJ said as her smile fell. "Well, bye."

"Wait-" Punk began. "If you need help with money or something Benny will give in you just have to be persistent."

"It's not about money." AJ said to him. "It's not even about Benny and I shouldn't have gone to see him."

"If he's her...you know...he has an obligation to her." Punk sugarcoated and AJ busted out laughing.

"I really have to go." AJ stated amused.

"I thought we were waiting for the bus." Gracie sighed.

"Monday, it's not running this weekend." AJ told her and Gracie groaned.

"Bye mister!" Gracie yelled waving over AJ's shoulder as she walked away with her. "Your dog is cool!"

Punk smiled at the girl and waved and Larry let out a bark.


	2. The Story Of Us

**The Story Of Us**

* * *

Later that day the gym was packed. Bailey and Punk were open late and Benny was once again at the gym observing potential new clients. Benny made most of his money off fighters and he loved the fight business just as much as Bailey and Punk did. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he watched the new talent.

"That one is good." Benny said to Punk as they watched Bailey give instructions.

"Harper Cage." Punk told him nodded. "He's a kid, 20 and thirsty for a fight."

"Young and eager." Benny grinned.

"Don't say it like that." Punk groaned.

"You know what I mean." Benny said annoyed.

"Benjamin Lewis?" A voice asked behind him and he turned his head slightly.

There were two large men in black suits and Benny wasn't intimidated. He pissed off a lot of people in his career but Benny never backed down from a fight. He was in his mid sixties but still fit and ready to throw down if he had to.

"What about it?" Benny asked unimpressed.

Punk stood up straight and glared at the two men. Punk was someone who was ALWAYS itching for a fight.

"We need a word." The bald man stated.

"No." Benny said simply. "There's your word." he grinned sarcastically.

"April Mendez was in here last night." The man told him and Benny eyed him, clearly it caught his attention.

"Alright." Benny remarked amused. "You have my attention."

"Where are you hiding her?" The man asked.

"I heard about you. She didn't mention how ugly you were." Benny asked with a smile.

"We're old friends." The man told him and Punk tried to follow what exactly was happening.

"I'll be damned, she wasn't lying." Benny said almost proudly but quietly to himself, but Punk heard it.

"We need her location and we won't hurt you." The man told him and both Benny and Punk laughed.

"You walk into a gym filled with fighters and you think you can threaten me?" Benny asked. "I don't know that girl and I sent her on her way. Same as I'm going to send you."

"If you decide you get a fatherly urge we highly recommend you not help her." The bald one warned.

"Get the fuck out of my gym." Punk warned the man.

"It's alright, son." Benny assured Punk as he smiled. "If I decide to be fatherly I'll do whatever I damn well please. I'm Benny Lewis."

"We know exactly who you are." The man remarked. "And your name won't keep your bones from cracking if I find out you're assisting Ms. Mendez in anyway shape or form."

"Right." Benny grinned. "I'll keep that in mind." he winked.

"Get out or I'll throw you out." Punk now warned stepping closer to the man.

"He's a hot head." Benny warned the men. "I suggest you leave before you give him an excuse to put his hands on you."

"We're done here." The man said glaring at Benny then they left.

"What the fuck was that? What did you get mixed up in?" Punk asked.

"I have to find that girl." Benny said to him then walked into the office and Punk followed.

"Are you seriously fucking around with a married woman?" Punk asked him. "I mean, she's hot and all but she's not worth getting your ass beat over."

"Mendez." Benny said to himself. "She left her number on a card" he said picking up the small garbage can. "Thank god you two are slobs."

"Benny!" Punk yelled.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Is this woman worth this?" Punk asked. "Is she that good in bed?"

"What?" Benny asked almost horrified. "The girl was my daughter."

"The little girl." Punk said to him and Benny shook his head.

"The mother of her. She's April Mendez." Benny said as he pulled the card out of the garbage. "I used to have a thing with her mom when I had my business going in New Jersey. Beautiful thing." Benny remembered fondly. "Dianna Mendez." he said as his mouth basically watered. "I've been with a lot of women but I never forget her."

"That woman looked nothing like you." Punk argued. "She wants money-"

"She wanted safe haven." Benny corrected.

"You don't know if she's really yours." Punk insisted.

"I do." Benny told him sitting behind Punk's desk. "Dianna told me about her when she was pregnant. I blew her off."

"So, what's the problem?" Punk asked. "Why did she come to you out of the blue? And who is the kid?"

"The kid is hers." Benny told him then laughed. "I'm a Poppy."

"Not after you threw them out of here you're not." Punk remarked. "Who were those guys?"

"She told me she's on the run." Benny told him.

"From the law?" Punk whispered and Benny rolled his eyes.

"No, from her ex. I assumed she wanted some cash." Benny shrugged. "Those men just confirmed her story. She's staying here." Benny said passing him the card April had given him last night.

"Ok." Punk said confused. "What about it?"

"Talk to her for me, ask her to come here. Tell her I want to help now." Benny told him.

"These guys mean business." Punk warned him and Benny grinned.

"I love a good fight." Benny remarked happily. "I have to talk to Bailey about all of this before I bring her around."

"Alright." Punk said looking at the address. "This isn't far, it's the motel a few blocks over. What if she doesn't want to come?"

"Then tell her those men are going to find her." Benny told him.

* * *

Punk made it to the motel a half an hour later and peered around for her room number. She was on the ground floor right at the end. The motel was absolute crap and he knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer or respond.

"April? My name is Punk I think we met earlier, your daughter played with my dog and I'm a friend of Benny's-" He began to explain and the door swung open.

"Stop putting my entire business out there for everyone here to hear." AJ hissed. "And it's AJ, not April."

"Right." Punk said to her. "Benny wants to see you."

"No thank you." AJ smiled and began to close the door but Punk put his foot in the door.

"He's not that bad." Punk told her. "Benny practically raised me."

"How many kids does he have?" AJ asked shaking her head and Punk laughed.

"I said raised me." Punk smirked. "I'm not his son by blood."

"Who is it mommy?" the little girl asked appearing next to her mother. "Is Larry here?"

"No, afraid not." Punk smiled at her. "But he had a lot of fun with you earlier."

"Really?" Gracie asked skeptically.

"Really. I can tell." Punk assured her. "He's at the gym though." he said to Gracie then looked up at AJ. "That's where Benny is too."

"Honey, go inside and finish watching your show." AJ instructed Gracie.

"I want to play with Larry." Gracie said looking up at AJ.

"Babe." AJ warned and Gracie groaned and walked inside. "That's not fair using your dog to lure us."

"Benny had a visit from a few men today, he wants to help you." Punk explained.

"Did they hurt him?" She asked worriedly.

"No." Punk laughed and she frowned. "It's hard to hurt a guy like Benny. He's tough he's also surrounded by a gym filled with fighters."

"Fighters?" She asked.

"UFC, MMA?" Punk asked and she gave him a blank stare.

"I like wrestling." AJ told him and he smirked.

"That was my backup plan." Punk told her. "Benny wants to help you, please let him. Or just hear him out. Your daughter can hang out with Larry in the meantime." Punk said quietly.

"I don't know you." AJ said to him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You saw me at Benny's." Punk pointed out then pulled out his ID. "Phil Brooks. I'm a former lightweight champion, I co-own the gym Benny was in with his son Bailey."

"Son?" AJ asked.

"Yea." Punk nodded. "He's not like Benny, he's normal." He teased but AJ didn't see the humor in it. "I heard you tell your daughter you'd be here all weekend, you have the time and whoever is looking for you is onto you."

"Good point." AJ forced out. "Can I see your ID again?" she asked and he showed her and she took a picture on her cellphone.

"What was that for?" Punk asked.

"I'm sending it to my friend back home in case you kill me." She said and he laughed.

"I'm not a killer." Punk laughed. "Google me." he insisted.

"That's ok." She said and turned her head. "Gracie!"

"I'm already ready!" She cheered running over with her jacket on. "And hey, I said my name is Ivy today." she frowned as AJ kneeled down and buttoned her jacket for her. "Larry can play?"

"Yup." Punk smiled.

"Best day ever." Gracie grinned as AJ put a hat on her head.

* * *

Punk was in the back room watching Gracie play with Larry while AJ spoke with Bailey and Benny. He could see through the window and saw Bailey listening intently as well as Benny, for a change.

"How old is Larry?" Gracie asked curiously and Punk looked at her.

"He's five." Punk told her.

"Me too!" Gracie cheered.

"You have the better name." Punk told her.

"I have lots of names." Gracie informed him proudly. "Ivy, Harley, Jean, Rogue-"

"Superhero fan?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I was talking about your real name though."

"I'm named after my grandma Grace." She told Punk. "She was pretty."

"I'm sure she was." Punk said to her.

"She's with my daddy now. They watch over me." She told him and he nodded.

"Your dad-" He began.

"He went to heaven." Gracie shrugged. "Mommy says I can't call him."

"Yea." Punk said quietly. "I wish it was that easy."

"I just want to tell him I love him." Gracie shrugged.

"He knows." Punk told her nodding.

"He was going to get me a puppy." Gracie said playing with Larry. "But mommy said he was gone and then we left." she shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Punk said to her and she smiled at him. He knew how sad Gracie felt, someone she loved was gone forever and Punk felt that same pang of pain everyday.

"Me too." Gracie said to him. "He would have liked Larry."

"Larry seems to really like you." Punk smirked noting his happy dog.

Larry was a present for Punk's own daughter who only had a limited time with him, but he loved playing with her for that short amount of time. He was meant to be with children and real family, not some grouchy lonely old man like Punk.

"If you stay around here do you think you could spend some more time with him?" He asked and her eyes lit up.

"Really?" Gracie asked happily.

"It's up to your mom but Larry really likes you." Punk said to her. "You're really good with animals."

"My mommy works with animals." Gracie told him proudly. "I used to play with them all of the time!"

"Really?" Punk asked and Gracie nodded. "Whats your favorite animal?"

"Dog." Gracie giggled.

"I should have guessed." Punk smirked.

"Gracie?" AJ asked walking into the room.

"Mr. Punk wants me to come over and play with Larry all of the time!" Gracie informed her mother and AJ smiled.

"We'll see about that." AJ said to her.

"And call me Punk, Mr makes me sound old." Punk said to her and she eyes him carefully.

"You are old." Gracie noted seriously and AJ let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry." AJ said holding her hand out and Gracie ran to grab out.

"I'm hungry now." Gracie told AJ.

"Good. Because we're going out to a nice dinner." AJ told her and Gracie smiled. "You're going to meet two new people and for some reason, even though I warned them, they're taking us out to fancy place."

"With menus?" Gracie asked stunned and Punk laughed.

"Yea and more than one fork." She told her. "So remember we have to behave. No yelling if you see lobsters in a tank."

"But they're pet's not food." Gracie frowned.

"No running around." AJ added as she buttoned up her jacket. "And don't order anything you know you won't actually eat."

"I didn't know I ordered snail last time." Gracie pouted.

"I know, baby." AJ smiled at her.

"Are we all set?" Benny asked walking in the room.

"Hi mister." Gracie waved

"I didn't get a chance to really get a look at you last time you were here." Benny smiled kneeling down. "You must be Gracie."

"Ivy." Gracie corrected and AJ sighed. "But yes."

"Ok." Benny smiled. "We're going out to a nice dinner and then you and your mom are going to stay in this gigantic hotel room."

"Really? Doe the bed shake if I put quarters in them like the other place? That's so much fun!" Gracie said to her and Benny nearly fainted.

"No, dear. No family of mine stays in such places." Benny said shaking his head and Gracie shrugged.

"Are you coming to dinner, Punk?" Gracie asked looking up at him.

"Oh, no you go on." Punk said to her.

"No, join us." Benny said to Punk. "You're as much my son as Bailey."

"Who is Bailey?" Gracie asked and Benny took her hand.

"My son, I can't wait for you to meet him." He said taking her out of the room.

"What a turn around." AJ mumbled.

"Deep down Benny is a good guy." Punk reminded her.

"We'll see about that." AJ said watching as Benny introduced Bailey to Gracie.

"She mentioned her father passed away." Punk said to her. "I thought-"

"As far as she knows and will ever know, my husband was her father." AJ told him. "Her biological father-"

"Isn't worthy of being her father." Punk finished for her and she nodded.

"Something like that." AJ said to him.

"I'm sorry for you loss." He told her.

"Thank you." She said to him. "It's been almost a year and it feels like it just happened."

"It'll feel like that for a long time." He warned.

"You lost your wife?" AJ asked.

"Let's go!" Benny yelled. "We've got a hungry five year old out here!"

"What about Larry?" AJ asked as she walked out of the office.

"Larry is the gym mascot." Punk smirked.

* * *

"You really don't have to take us. I can just call a cab." AJ said to Punk as she packed up her's and Gracie's bags after dinner. Gracie was sleeping soundly in the bed and AJ was hesitant to wake her but Benny already reserved them a room across town, much closer to him and the gym.

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, this isn't the type of neighborhood you want to be alone in." Punk told her simply.

"So, you and Benny and Bailey are awfully close." AJ noted.

"We are." Punk nodded. "Like I said, Benny took care of me when my parents couldn't."

"Amazing." She laughed a bit bitterly. "Never gave me a second thought but took in strange children."

"You didn't look for him or reach out until yesterday." Punk noted.

"My mom tried to." AJ noted. "He told her to scram and she was a proud woman."

"Like you." Punk noted.

"How proud am I? I came running to a man who didn't even acknowledge I existed my entire life because I was scared." She told him.

"You have a daughter." Punk noted. "You'll do anything to protect her. That's not you being weak, that's you being smart. And besides, Benny is already melting around Gracie."

"I don't want Gracie to get her hopes up with him or Bailey." AJ told Punk.

"Well, Bailey is in your life now whether you like it or not. He's protective and brilliant. You're his family. Benny seems to really enjoy Gracie's company." Punk said to her.

"My daughter has lost enough." She told him.

"I understand that." Punk said with a sad smile. "I don't know the story-"

"I got pregnant with Gracie when I was 20." AJ told him. "Her father was a man I met at the bar I used to waitress in. It was a stupid one night stand." she said disgusted with herself. "Actually, not stupid because Gracie is amazing and she's the one good thing I've ever done in my life."

"So, what happened?" Punk asked curiously.

"I got pregnant and I got scared. My best friend Christian went to the birthing classes with me, his mother threw me my baby shower his family practically held my hand when I had no one else to. I didn't have my mom or my dad." She admitted. "After Gracie was born we just bonded more and more and Christian took on the father role even though I never asked him to. He loved her like his own and we ended up dating for a few months then eloped." she told him. "He was a great man."

"Gracie speaks very highly of him." Punk noted. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"He passed last year." AJ told him. "He was a police officer and was killed during a high speed chase."

"Wow." Punk said quietly to himself. "That's...awful."

"Yea." She said sadly. "Then Gracie's biological father showed up a few months ago."

"Is he that bad?" Punk asked.

"He was in prison. I helped put him there." AJ told him. "Christian was the arresting officer. He used to run drugs through the bar I worked in. I was terrified he'd find out about Gracie he was so dangerous and-"

"You don't ow me an explanation." Punk assured her. "I get it."

"She's so innocent." AJ said looking over to her daughter.

"Does he know about Gracie?" Punk asked. "Well, I'm assuming he does since he's after you."

"He does. He found out at his trial when I testified against him when I was about seven months pregnant. Prosecutor accused me of a vendetta and announced he was the father." AJ told him. "He wants to spend time with his daughter but he can't, he still runs with the same criminals, he's violent, he's -"

"Again, you don't have to explain it to me." Punk told her. "But why not just go to the cops?"

"He hasn't directly approached me. It's his friends and they are literally everywhere. Union City is small and there was nowhere else I could go. They were showing up at Gracie's school, they were at the park, they were at my job- I felt backed into a corner. I came to Benny in hopes of him lending me some money so I can relocate further. But he seems to want me to stick around here." She explained.

"He'll take good care of you." Punk promised her. "He's a man of his word."

"Tell that to my mother." She muttered. "Although I suppose he kept his word when he said he wanted nothing to do with her or me."

"Benny really isn't all that bad." Punk assured her. "He's just hard to talk to at first once you're past that you're in for life."

"I don't want his money or him to even be my father. I want to keep my daughter safe." She told him. "I can't let her father find her."

"He has no legal claim on her." Punk pointed out.

"Legal claims don't stop me like him." She told him. "I just wish Christian was here because he'd know what to do."

"I think you're in the right spot." Punk told her. "It's not just Benny, you've inherited Bailey and me and a whole gym of fighters. And I don't want to brag, but before my UFC career took off I was a bodyguard."

"No kidding! For like celebrities?" She asked intrigued.

"Yes." He laughed a bit. "I didn't do it for long it kept me from home too much."

"You have a family?" She asked.

"We should get going." Punk said grabbing her bag and Gracie's.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

* * *

"This room is like a castle." Gracie cheered running around the spacious penthouse suite Benny reserved for AJ and Gracie. "I love it here!"

"Just be careful to not break anything." AJ insisted as Gracie ran around. AJ was at the kitchen table reading the paper looking for a potential job when someone knocked.

"I'll get it!" Gracie cheered.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you donuts for breakfast." AJ groaned jumping out of her seat to race Gracie to the door. "Remember?"

"Who is it?" Gracie asked.

"Bailey!" he yelled.

"It's Bailey." Gracie smiled as AJ unlocked the door and she let him in.

"I bought over some donuts-" Bailey began and Gracie snatched the bag from him.

"Manners." AJ scolded Gracie.

"Thanks Bailey!" Gracie cheered.

"No problem." he laughed.

"Just what she needs, more sugar." AJ teased closing the door.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Bailey asked.

"Really well. Even though Gracie misses the bouncing beds at the cheap motel." She joked.

"She's so cute." Bailey said to her.

"I'm sorry I kind of sprung myself on you and Benny." AJ told him.

"You didn't, at least not to Benny." Bailey smirked. "I had a good nights sleep and feel good about this. I mean, I always wanted a brother."

"I have some bad news for you." AJ teased.

"Well, a sister is better than nothing." Bailey laughed. "You're looking at wanted Ads?"

"Yea I mean maybe we'll stick around here? I'm not sure." She admitted.

"Benny offered you a job at his office." Bailey reminded her.

"Yes he did and I think that's just too much Benny." AJ laughed. "I think I need a little space. But Chicago is expensive-"

"We offered you money." Bailey reminded her.

"And I told you I don't take handouts." AJ told him.

"We want you guys to stick around. Let me find you a place out here." Bailey offered.

"I'm not sure we're even going to stay. I have to find work regardless." She told him.

"What did you used to do?" he asked.

"I worked at the local shelter but before I had Gracie I was a waitress." AJ shrugged looking over the paper.

"Can you answer a phone?" Bailey asked.

"Yea I mastered that when I was like 3." She joked.

"Can you turn a coffee pot on?" He asked.

"Where are you going with this? I already told you I can't work with Benny." She said to him.

"But you can work at my gym." Bailey pointed out. "Benny shows up sometimes but he has no money in the place. We need a receptionist."

"I didn't realize it was your gym." She said to him.

"Punk co-owns it with me." Bailey told her. "He wouldn't mind. We've needed someone for the longest time and you don't have to worry about Gracie because you can bring her with you."

"I don't know." AJ said shaking her head.

"It's a good deal. Pays very well, health insurance for you and Gracie." Bailey added and AJ's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yup." Bailey nodded. "Think about it."

"I have to get Gracie in school before I get too over my head. I'm still not sure I'm staying." She told him.

"You're safe here." Bailey repeated. "And I know your mother passed away, your husband, Gracie's other grandmother- she can have some family."

"I don't know if Benny is family material." AJ admitted.

"That's fair but you should also know that last night we had a meeting after dinner and he kept bragging to everyone about his adorable granddaughter." Bailey warned.

"He did seem to take to her. But that's the gift of Gracie." AJ smirked.

"Did you say gift for Gracie?" Gracie asked from the living room area with a smile.

"No. I said no more donuts for Gracie." AJ said and Gracie's face fell. "Punk is nice."

"Oh, yea. He's great." Bailey assured her.

"He's good with Gracie." AJ told him and he nodded.

"Punk's good with kids." Bailey nodded. "He was great with his daughter."

"I didn't realize he had a daughter." AJ noted.

"He did. She passed away four years ago." Bailey told her and AJ's heart sank. "His wife and daughter were killed. They were walking walking the street looking at Christmas lights in the neighborhood and a drunk driver passed out behind the wheel and drove up onto the sidewalk and they didn't make it."

"Oh my god." AJ said disgusted. She couldn't imagine losing both her husband and child.

"He never really recovered from it, but I suppose most people don't. He was in an awful place. Benny moved him in with him and took care of everything. Benny loved Elena, Punk's daughter."

"That's terrible." AJ said shaking her head. "That poor guy. And I thought I had it bad."

"They were his world. His wife was his high school sweetheart and when Elena was born he was the happiest I've ever seen him. Ended up blowing out his knee in the middle of his first fight after they passed and then he lost the job he loved." Bailey explained.

"Poor guy." AJ said. "I can't wrap my head around something so terrible."

"It was bad." Bailey told her. "He's a grouchy old bastard but that's why."

"He's been nothing but nice to me and Gracie." AJ told him.

"He get's grouchy." Bailey laughed. "But that's part of his lovable charm."

* * *

Later that day Punk walking into the gym in a foul mood. His car broke down on his way over, he ruined his laundry by mixing a blue sock with his white load, his milk was expired and he didn't know it until after he poured it into his coffee. The man had been living without his wife for almost five years yet still didn't get the hang of living alone. And after his car broke down and he had it towed he decided to walk to the gym and that's when the sky opened and it began to pour on him. So now he was drenched and needed a hot shower.

"Hey, sunshine." Bailey teased and Punk just glared at him. "I have to talk to you about something-"

"Later." Punk snapped storming into the empty locker room.

Punk stripped off his shirt and was about to pull his jeans off when someone appeared.

"Don't!" AJ yelled covering her eyes. "Sorry!"

"What are you doing in here?" Punk asked eyeing her.

"I was taking an inventory." She told him.

"Inventory?" He asked as she opened her eyes slowly and saw his pants were still on.

"Bailey didn't mention he hired me to run the desk?" She asked

"No he didn't." He said to her.

"I asked him to talk to you first." She said shaking her head. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Punk said to her. "It's fine with me. So that means you're going to hang around for a bit?"

"Yea I guess. This town doesn't seem so awful." She admitted. "It's just scary to start fresh in a strange place."

"Yea." Punk had to agree. He felt the same way after he lost his family.

"I'll take the towel inventory when you're doing." She told him.

"Towel inventory?" He asked.

"Yea, I mean you and Bailey take care of the fighters the least I could do is take care of the supplies and stuff you need." She shrugged. "It's kind of like working at the shelter but instead of dogs it's sweaty men."

"That sounds good." Punk smirked and watched her walk out of the locker room.

* * *

After a hot shower and for some reason seeing AJ, Punk's mood was lifted.

"Hi, Punk." A little voice greeted as he walked down the hall.

"Gracie." Punk smirked. "What's up, kid?"

"Did you bring Larry today?" Gracie asked pressing her hands together in a praying manner.

"No." Punk frowned. "I didn't realize you'd be here, if I had I would have."

"Oh, ok." She frowned and that made him sad.

"Hey, I promise to bring him next time you're here." He said kneeling down in front of her.

"It's ok." She shrugged.

"No I mean it." He promised her. "Ask your mom when you're coming back and I'll have him here."

"Mommy is making me go to school." Gracie sighed. "I start on Monday." She told him dramatically.

"Are you not happy about that?" Punk asked amused

"I wanted to go to law school." She informed Punk who let out a loud laugh. "Mommy says I'm too little."

"A tad. You don't reach the height requirement." Punk teased.

"I'll never get to play with Larry ever again!" Gracie complained.

"I'll tell you what, I'll bring him by to visit you at home." He offered.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I pinky promise." Punk said holding his pinky out and Gracie wrapped her own pinky around it.

"It's a deal." Gracie smiled.

"Gracie, honey." AJ sighed. "I asked you to not bother anyone."

"She's not bothering me." Punk said standing up.

"Punk is going to bring Larry over to visit!" Gracie told her mom.

"Oh, honey he's busy-" She began.

"I'm only here for a few hours. If you don't mind I'll bring him by later." Punk offered.

"You don't have to do that." She assured him.

"I don't mind. Larry likes spending time with her." Punk told her.

"Sure." AJ smiled. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Punk." Gracie smiled.

"Where is Gracie?" they heard a voice and it was Benny.

"Benny!" Gracie yelled running to him.

"She seems to be adjusting." Punk smirked.

"Benny keeps giving her presents." AJ laughed. "He knows how to buy her love."

"Anyway, I'll bring Larry by around six if that's alright." He said to her and she nodded.

"That's perfect." She told him.

"Mommy look at all of this stuff!" Gracie yelled from the front.

"What did you do?" AJ gasped seeing all the shopping bags.

"Bailey told me she's going to be starting school and I know you didn't bring much so my assistant went out and picked up some clothes for her a girl of her age." Benny explained.

"You're spoiling her." AJ sighed.

"She's happy." Benny corrected. "And she needs clothes."

"She doesn't need..." She trailed off picking up a sweater out of the bag. "A Michael Kors sweater."

"It's excellent quality." Benny argued.

"I just don't want her to get too attached or comfortable here." AJ told him.

"I'm not going anywhere and since you have a job and she's going to be attending school I think sticking around is something you want to do." Benny shrugged.

"You threw us out of your office the first night you met us." AJ reminded him.

"I'm not perfect." Benny defended lightly. "She's my first grandchild, only at this rate." He said glaring at Bailey who rolled his eyes. "You're my daughter-"

"I'm not there yet." AJ warned him. "You and I aren't going to be bonding like you and Gracie."

"I'll work on it." Benny smiled.

"Mommy look at all of these sweaters!" Gracie cheered. "There's a pink one!"

"Remember to thank Benny." AJ told her.

"Thank you Benny." Gracie said hugging his leg.

"There's more where that came from." Benny promised her.

* * *

Later that night Punk arrived at AJ's hotel suite and she let him in.

"Larry!" Gracie cheered as Punk let Larry off his leash and he ran to her.

"I think I have to get her a dog." AJ sighed watching Gracie play with the dog.

"Benny will get her a pony." Punk teased.

"Are you hungry? We had dinner ordered up and there's plenty." She offered.

"No, thank you but I do smell coffee." He said to her.

"Coming right up." She said walking into the kitchen area. "How do you like it?"

"Black." He requested. "Thanks."

"I want to thank you for the job and being so nice to me and Gracie." She said to him.

"We've needed to fill that position but we always get fans coming and they don't really work." Punk told her. "You seem to know nothing about MMA so it works out."

"I suppose it does." She said to him. "Larry has been almost therapeutic for Gracie."

"Larry is a great dog but he's not the nicest, he adores her though." Punk noted looking over to see them playing with a ball.

"She wanted to pick up some dog toys." AJ smirked.

"Larry was meant to be with a family." Punk told her.

"Yea, um, Bailey mentioned-" She began. "I'm sorry for your losses." and he just nodded. "I don't know how you get up in the morning." She confided.

"I didn't for a long time." Punk confessed. "I didn't want to. I didn't have a reason to. But then Benny slapped some sense into me and when my career ended Bailey came up with the gym idea and that's what keeps me going. I connect with Gracie because I feel her pain in her loss."

"She was barely four when Christian passed. I'm afraid she's going to forget about him." She admitted.

"You just have to keep reminding her." Punk told her. "She mentioned him to me. Said he's with her grandmother."

"She's never even met a grandparent. All she's known was me and Christian." She said to him. "My mother passed when I was younger, long before Gracie and Christian's mother passed away when she was two but she adored her like she was her own."

"I know what it feels like to lose everything." He told her.

"I was very fortunate where I didn't." She said feeling bad for even complaining about this in front of him.

"Sometimes that's harder." He said to her. "I don't know if I would have been strong enough for my daughter if it was only my wife." AJ just eyed him and he wanted off the topic as much as she did. "So, have you heard from Gracie's father?"

"Please, just call him Randy." She cringed. "And no, not yet. I think they assume I've moved on from here but they'll be back I'm sure. They're thugs, they don't know for sure how to find someone they're just taking guesses. Benny being my father wasn't a secret. I just wish I would have thought things out before I testified against him."

"How dangerous is this guy?" Punk asked.

"He's a drug dealer. And I'm not talking moving a little pot." She said to him. "He sold heavy stuff, pushed it on teens I didn't even know half of what I know about him before I slept with him. I was such an idiot-"

"First of all, we all have one night stands." Punk pointed out. "Second of all, you did the right thing. You kept your daughter safe and you gave her a happy life."

"Doesn't she have a right to know her biological father? What if she figures it out when she's older and hates me?" She asked.

"If you raise her smart, which you already are, then she'll understand why you did what you did. Your motivation for everything is her safety and happiness. She'll appreciate that. As for her knowing him, she's YOURS. No one has a right to your kid and not a guy who spends most of his time in prison." Punk told her. "No court would even side with him anyway."

"I know." She sighed. "I just constantly second guess myself."

"I wouldn't." Punk said looking over to Gracie who was giggling as Larry licked her face. "She's happy, that's what counts."

"I worry constantly. What if Randy finds me? He'll kill me and then what happens with Gracie? She'll go into the system and end up jumping from home to home until she turns 18 and turns the streets to make a dime-" She began.

"Stop." Punk laughed. "Nothing is going to happen to you. And Gracie has family now. Benny would never let her go into the system."

"Yesterday he hated us, today he loves us." AJ shrugged.

"You're in now. He's overbearing, nosy, speaks before he thinks but you're part of the family now." He warned her. "He spoke very highly of your mother."

"She really loved Benny." AJ said to him. "At the time at least. I think she always waited for him to come back and find us."

"Benny doesn't always make the best decisions." Punk told her. "But he saved my life after I lost my family. He did it when my parents ditched me and again when I lost my girls. He steps up when he's needed."

"I'm glad he had a positive influence in your life." AJ said to him genuinely.

"Larry is hungry!" Gracie announced.

"I just fed him." Punk told her.

"He just ate mommy's shoe! He's still hungry!" Gracie explained and AJ laughed.

"I am so sorry." Punk said to her.

"It's fine." AJ said to him. "How about we get him a bowl of water?"

"Ok!" Gracie yelled running into the kitchen and followed AJ as she filled a bowl with water.

"Want me to help you carry it?" She asked.

"Nope. I'll be careful." Gracie said carefully taking the bowl and walking slowly out of the kitchen.

"I really should get her a dog." AJ sighed.

"Well, until you're ready feel free to spend time with Larry." Punk offered.

"You don't get along with him or..." She trailed off.

"Larry is my best buddy." Punk smirked. "But he deserves to be around a happily family once in a while at least." he smirked. "He was a gift to my daughter and he was great with her. It's unfair he stays cooped up with me all of the time."

"Well, if you ever need a Larry break, Gracie is here." She smirked.

* * *

A few days later AJ dropped Gracie off at school and headed over to the gym.

"How did she do?" Bailey asked as AJ sat behind the front desk.

"She went off like a champ." She smiled. "Didn't even look back twice."

"I went to the same elementary school." Bailey told her. "And Benny is friends with principle, she'll be taken care of there."

"She's just happy to get back to some form of normalcy." AJ said to him. "First school, next a real place to live."

"Hotel isn't working out?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, it is. But last night Gracie ordered a sundae up to the room at one in the morning." AJ laughed. "I need her in a place where she doesn't have that much power."

"Ah." Bailey smirked.

"I know, I'm late." Punk said rushing in.

"Nah, it's not like the morning class has been waiting on you, the instructor, or anything." Bailey teased as he ran into the locker room.

"He's a real nice guy." AJ noted and Bailey nodded.

"Yea, he's taken to you and Gracie." Bailey noted. "Just be careful with him."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked confused.

"He's still living in the past sometimes. He doesn't let anyone get close to him in that way..." Bailey trailed off.

"Oh! I'm not looking for a boyfriend." AJ said with a nervous laugh. "My husband only just died-"

"Over a year ago." Bailey pointed out.

"Still." AJ told him. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to move past it."

"I hope you do because you wouldn't be honoring your husband by staying lonely forever." Bailey said to her. "I just don't know if Punk is that guy for you."

"He's just been really nice." AJ told him. "That's it."

"Alright." Bailey said to her. "I've got some paperwork but Benny wants to have lunch with us."

"He's really forcing this family bonding on me." AJ sighed.

"Hey, I'll be there." Bailey smirked then walked away.

AJ looked down at the computer and then looked up when the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked stunned.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Randy said leaning on the counter. "This isn't New Jersey."

"You need to leave." AJ informed him quietly.

"Where's my kid?" Randy asked.

"You don't have a kid." AJ told him.

"You've been keeping it from me for years." Randy pointed out.

"There's your problem. She's not an 'it' she's a five year old little girl who doesn't know you and has no desire to know you." she told him.

"You lock me away and steal my kid? You really are asking to be buried next to that husband of yours." Randy smirked.

"We ok?" Punk asked walking over.

"We were just talking." Randy said not even looking at him, but glaring at AJ instead.

"About signing up for the gym? Because if not get the hell out." Punk said and Randy looked up at him.

"You owe me five years." Randy warned AJ. "Plus time with the kid." he pointed.

"If you come back in here I'll have you arrested." Punk warned him and Randy narrowed his eyes at him. "I imagine a guy like you is still on probation. Should you even be out of state?"

"I received allowance." Randy mocked "I'll be going home tonight, I want to hear from you." He warned AJ then walked out of the gym.

"Nice guy." Punk mocked.

"I should go get Gracie." She said standing up.

"He's not going after Gracie. He's going home or he's going back to prison." Punk told her. "He doesn't know what school she's in."

"I should at least call the school and make sure they know to not let him near her." She said frantically.

"Yea, call them." Punk encouraged and she reached for the phone.

Punk eyed AJ then the room where his class was waiting for him but turned around and walked out the front door instead.

"Hey!" Punk yelled and Randy stopped and turned to face him. "Don't come around here again. You don't know her. Stay gone." He warned him.

"And who are you? Are you playing daddy to my kid too? She's had more fathers than-" Randy began and Punk shoved him into the wall.

"Do you know who I am?" Punk asked.

"Most people do." Randy scoffed. "Big time UFC fighter...not anymore though. I could kick your ass."

"No you really can't." Punk laughed.

"You want to replace your dead family with mine?" Randy asked and Punk's face turned red. "It's the perfect situation for you, that's fine. I don't want a kid anymore than I wanted jail time. I want those five years back!"

"You're not getting them!" Punk yelled pushing him into the brick wall again. "She can't give that back to you so you best move on and not look back."

"I need income, I lost everything! I can't start over!" Randy yelled.

"Figure it out." Punk said releasing him. "You won't figure it out here. This is my City."

"Fuck you." Randy spat then straightened out shirt and walked off.


	4. Stepping Out

**Stepping Out**

* * *

Almost a month into working at the gym and getting settled AJ was finally looking at places in Chicago to make this move permanent. She was apartment hunting with her new buddy, Punk.

"What do you think?" AJ asked showing him around the apartment she was close to signing off on.

"It's far from the gym and Gracie's school." Punk said eyeing the rundown apartment. "Benny will never let you live in this part of town with his granddaughter."

"Benny doesn't run my life." AJ smirked. "This is in my budget and it's right near a park." She said pointing out the window to show him.

"Filled with people shooting up." He remarked. "I know how much we pay at you the gym, you can afford better."

"I can't just splurge on a big place. I'm putting a lot of money away for Gracie." She told him.

"College fund already?" Punk asked skeptically.

"You can never start too young." AJ said to him. "But no it's not just a college fund. It's a just in case fund."

"Just in case of what?" Punk questioned.

"Something happens to me. I want her to be taken care of. Christian didn't make a lot of money and we didn't have any put away before he passed, I don't want to make the same mistake." She told him.

"Sounds morbid." Punk cringed. "Gracie will always be taken care of. You're not alone out here anymore."

"Right." She said looking around.

"AJ, this is only a one bedroom." Punk noted. "You can't take this dump."

"I was going to give the room to Gracie and paint it her favorite color and -" she began and he eyed her. "You're right it's a dump. I have three other places on the list." She said holding up the paper.

"You need to stop planning for the what ifs and worry about the present. You and Gracie can live far closer to work and school and to all of us." Punk told her.  
"And like I said, this would never fly with Benny."

"He's really taken on the role of Grandpa with Gracie." She admitted. "I hope he doesn't screw it up."

"He won't. Trust me." Punk said to her. "He loves her to death."

"She doesn't need another loss, you know?" she asked and he nodded.

"She'll be fine." Punk told her. "Benny has a framed picture of her on his desk at work, Benny has never had a framed photo of anyone in his office."

"She's taken to you and Bailey too." AJ told him.

"She's our new gym mascot." Punk teased. "We all love her. You two aren't a burden and were not going anywhere."

"Alright." She smiled. "Next place is on North Milwaukee."

"That's my block." Punk grinned.

"It's at the tippy top of my budget so don't get your hopes up." She teased walking out of the apartment and he followed her.

* * *

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Punk said admiring the spacious apartment. "And look at the view of the park!" he said pointing. "Dog park too, Gracie will love it."

"I don't know. This seems too much." She noted worriedly.

"It's in a good area, walking distance from work and the school and there's a doorman so it's safe and that's the whole reason you came to Chicago." He said to her. "And you and Gracie both get your own rooms."

"I can put my name in but it's not guarantee I'll get it. There were four other people looking here and I'm sure their credit will check better than mine, plus two incomes." She noted.

"I'll put your name in." Punk told her. "I know everyone around here. I am a familiar face."

"You think you're more famous than you really are." AJ teased and he glared at her. "You think everyone is looking at you because you're famous."

"And because I'm cute." He teased back.

"Ok." AJ said nodding. "Let's try to get this place."

"I pass by this building walking Larry every morning." He told her.

"Don't tell that to Gracie or she'll be meeting you outside every morning." AJ smirked.

"I don't mind." Punk said to her. "Larry likes her more than me anyway."

"I was toying with getting her a dog but I think she's just more attached to Larry." She said to him.

"He's a lovable jerk." Punk shrugged proudly.

"Like his owner." AJ teased. "Don't mention this place to Gracie yet, I don't want to get her hopes up."

"I think she'll be sad that she doesn't have room service anymore." Punk said to her.

"She ordered steak last night for dinner and lobster the night before." AJ told him and he let out a loud laugh.

"Good thing Benny is fronting the bill there." Punk smirked.

"Yea, he can afford it." She agreed. "I have to get furniture too." she said looking around.

"What happened to your stuff in New Jersey?" Punk asked.

"We lived in an apartment and it was all Christian's stuff. I donated it before I left." She told him.

"I sold the house I lived in too after everything. All the furniture, everything." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"I actually regret it now. I wish I would have held onto a few things." He told her. "But at the time-"

"-you didn't want the constant reminders." She finished for him. "I know that feeling. Which brings me to something I wanted to bring up to you but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Gracie adores you." She smiled and he couldn't help but smirk. "She just loves hanging out with cool Uncle Punk but if it's hard to be around her, if it brings up sad feelings or something don't be afraid to tell me I'll understand-"

"Don't." Punk said shaking his head. "Don't ever think Gracie makes me feel bad."

"Phil, I would understand if it's too much sometimes." She reasoned.

"It's not. She's not like my daughter." Punk told her. "And that's not a bad thing." He added quickly. "They're two different people and have two different personalities."

"Ok." She said with a faint smile. "We've kind of thrown ourselves at everyone since moving here and she's such an excitable little girl that it's hard to tell her 'no' sometimes."

"She's awesome. She's great with Larry and she makes me laugh. She reminds me that life is short and I should stop being so miserable. If I believed in the afterlife or fate I would think Elena sent you two to me to pull me out of my rut." He said to her.

"Gracie really appreciates you." AJ told her. "So do I."

"Good. You'll appreciate you more when I secure you this apartment." He said walking out of the door.

* * *

At the gym Gracie was sitting at the receptionist desk.

"You're a bit young to be working here." The man smirked and Gracie looked up at him.

"Do you have a class here?" Gracie asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I do." The man smiled. "Who's in charge here?"

"Me." Gracie told him proudly. "Are you with Uncle Bailey or Uncle Punk?"

"I'm working with Punk." The man told her.

"His class is at five and it's only four." Gracie informed him pointing at the time and he laughed.

"You are no nonsense." The man chuckled.

"He's busy right now." Gracie told him. "Come back at five."

"Gracie." AJ scolded walking over. "I'm sorry." she said picking Gracie out of her chair and placing her on her lap as she sat back down.

"It's ok, she's right I am early." The man grinned. "She's cute as a button."

"Attitude of a teenager though." AJ smirked.

"That's not such a bad thing." The man reasoned.

"Are you in Punk's class?" AJ asked.

"No I actually have a meeting with him." The man told her and AJ looked at the computer.

"I don't see you in here." AJ noted scrolling the appointment book. "When did you book this meeting?"

"I didn't." The man said to him.

"Ugh." Gracie groaned and the man chuckled.

"Tell him Peter Gladstone is here to see him." He told them.

"He's busy, I told you this." Gracie frowned.

"Gracie." AJ hushed. "Could you go get Punk?"

"I guess." Gracie said jumping off of her mothers lap. "He doesn't like interruptions though."

* * *

Gracie wandered down the hall to the kitchen where Punk and Bailey were eating.

"Uncle Punk there's a pushy man here to see you. I told him you were busy." Gracie told him and Punk laughed.

"Yea? And he didn't listen to you?" Punk asked standing up.

"No he did not." Gracie sighed dramatically. "Is that a cookie?" she asked peering over.

"It is." Bailey smirked. "Take a seat." He offered and Gracie jumped in Punk's now vacated seat.

Punk headed to the front and saw Peter Gladstone and groaned a bit to himself. He was leaning over the receptionist desk and clearing hitting on AJ. The guy had no shame.

"Peter." Punk announced.

"There he is." Peter greeted and stuck his hand out to him and Punk reluctantly shook his hand. "You told me my job would still be here waiting for me."

"You went across town and started your own gym though." Punk pointed out.

"I did but it's under new management so here I am." Peter remarked proudly. "Excited?"

"Nope." Punk said to him.

"Maybe I should talk to Bailey." Peter said to him.

"Yet you requested me." Punk said to him.

"Let's not be like this. We put all that bad stuff behind us years ago. You guys need another coach so here I am." Peter said to him.

"Talk to Bailey about it." Punk said to him.

"Bailey is going to take me back." Peter warned him.

"Just don't piss me off." Punk shrugged. "Bailey is in the back."

"It was really nice meeting you, April." Peter said to her then walked to the back.

"Did he bother you?" Punk asked her.

"No." She laughed. "He bothered Gracie for some reason, she wasn't too nice to him."

"She has good taste." Punk smirked.

"He was fine. He was flirting." She said waving it off. "Who is he?"

"He was one of the coaches here when we first opened. Ended up ditching us to work at a rival gym for a few extra bucks and that gym is doing no business so of course he came back." Punk said to her.

"It's extra help, right?" AJ shrugged.

"I suppose." Punk grumbled a bit.

"Punk!" Gracie yelled racing towards him. "Want to help me paint my new room?"

Punk had managed to sweet talk the owner of the building into giving AJ the apartment right there on the spot. It caused him a few hundred to bribe him but AJ didn't have to know that.

"Phil is too busy for that." AJ told Gracie.

"No I'm not." Punk said to her.

"Uncle Bailey is going to help too. I want four colors." She told Punk.

"Four colors?" Punk asked amused.

"I have four walls." Gracie pointed out.

"You can just pick one or two." AJ suggested.

"No. I want four colors." Gracie said nodding. "Pink, purple, yellow and green."

"Green is my favorite color." Punk told her.

"It's mommy's too! That's why I picked it." Gracie informed him.

"Your mommy has good taste." Punk smirked. "Just pick a day and I'll be there."

"Thank you." Gracie said relieved. "And Larry can come visit?"

"Of course he can." Punk promised her.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Peter grinned walking towards Punk.

"Great." Punk noted.

"He's busy tomorrow too." Gracie informed him smugly.

"She's cute." Peter smirked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"You want to see the colors?" Gracie asked Punk taking his hand and leading him over to her schoolbag.

Punk was looking at the colors Gracie circled from the book while keeping one eye on Peter who was again chatting up AJ. The worst part was that AJ seemed to enjoy the banter.

"I like this green." Punk pointed out as he tried to listen to what Peter was saying.

"That's purple." Gracie frowned.

"Sorry." Punk said shaking his head. "Show me again."

"Ok." She cheered with a smile.

"Hey, you have four walls and four colors but what about your ceiling?" He asked and her face dropped.

"I didn't even think of that!" Gracie groaned dramatically.

"What other colors do you like?" Punk asked her.

"I like all colors." Gracie sighed.

"We can do it blue so it's like the sky." He suggested.

"I'd like that!" Gracie smiled.

"Are you starting tonight or tomorrow?" Punk asked looking over to Peter.

"Tomorrow." Peter said stepping away. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'm here everyday except the weekends." She told him.

"Great." Peter smiled. "Bye, squirt, Punk." he said to them.

"Don't call me squirt." Gracie scolded shaking her finger at him and Punk shook his head at Peter.

"Sorry." Peter chuckled.

"Jerk." Punk mumbled.

"Is he your friend?" Gracie asked looking up at Punk.

"No shot." Punk scoffed.

* * *

The next day Punk was already annoyed but Peter but tried not to let it bother him.

"Peter already has a full class." Bailey said to Punk as he walked into their shared office.

"Of course he does." Punk remarked.

"You're still bitter, huh?" Bailey asked.

"The guy hit on my wife." Punk pointed out.

"When you were in high school." Bailey laughed. "Get over it."

"I can't. He just rubs me the wrong way." Punk said to him.

"He was asking about AJ." Bailey told him.

"I'm sure he was." Punk remarked.

"Asked my permission to ask her out." Bailey laughed.

"You told him no, right?" Punk asked.

"I'm not AJ's keeper." Bailey shrugged. "She can do whatever she wants."

"The guy is a dick." Punk reminded him. "You might not know her too well but she's still your sister and you should look out for her."

"He knows I'll beat him up if he messes with her." Bailey teased.

"She's not ready to date." Punk told him.

"No. You're not ready to date." Bailey corrected.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've been with women since Cynthia died." Punk defended.

"Yea you have. A string of one night stands or flings. When was the last time you took a woman out and dated her. An evening that didn't end with her clothes on the floor and you tossing her out of your place first thing in the morning?" Bailey asked.

"I told you I wouldn't date again after her." Punk told him.

"And I respect your stupid decision." Bailey shrugged and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "Doesn't mean every widow can't move on. AJ is young and she deserves to move on."

"He's not the right one." Punk said to him and Bailey groaned.

"She's a smart woman, let her figure that out." Bailey shrugged.

"She's not going to because she's not going to go out with him." Punk remarked smugly. "She's too smart for him."

"Hey." AJ smiled poking her head into the office. "Are you busy tonight?" She asked Bailey.

"I'm coaching the late night class tonight." He told her and she frowned. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Gracie but it's fine I can change my plans." She said to him.

"I can watch her." Punk offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea it's cool. She wants to hang with Larry anyway." Punk said. "What are you doing?"

"That guy Peter asked me out." AJ told them and Punk's face fell. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Nope not at all." Punk forced out.

"Thanks." She smiled and ran out of the room.

"You know, if you like her you can ask her out." Bailey suggested casually.

"I don't like her." Punk laughed.

"Really? You two have been inseparable since she got here." Bailey noted.

"I think she's cool." Punk shrugged. "But I could never date her or be with her."

"Why is that?" Bailey asked curiously.

"I can't replace Cynthia or Elena." Punk told him and Bailey frowned.

"Cynthia wouldn't want you sulking around. She'd want you happy." Bailey told him.

"I lost my wife and daughter and then I date a woman who has a daughter? It would be like I was replacing them and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Punk told him. "They're my friends."

"Ok." Bailey shrugged. "I think your reasoning is cowardly and stupid but it's your life. Did you ever think AJ and Gracie came into your life for a reason?"

"They came into yours and Benny's life." Punk corrected. "I just happened to be here."

"Fine." Bailey said to him.

* * *

Later that night AJ was packing up her stuff and getting ready to leave with Peter.

"She's at Benny's right now but I still don't trust him completely to watch Gracie for too long." AJ told Punk about Gracie.

"I'll pick her up." Punk said to her. "We'll walk Larry and watch a movie or something."

"Benny probably gave her a lot of sugar." AJ warned him then frowned.

"I'm sure it wasn't that much." Punk assured her.

"Am I making a mistake?" She asked Punk quietly as Peter waited by the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Dating." She said to him. "I just said yes on impulse-"

"You should date again. You're young and have your whole life ahead of you." Punk reasoned. "It would be a crime for you not to."

"It feels soon." She said to him. "No one really gets it but you-"

"We're two different people." Punk told her. "I have had my fair share of date nights too. You're only human." he reminded her.

"So soon?" She asked.

"It's been over a year." Punk pointed out. "I went out with a woman six months after and the guilt ate at me. But I couldn't sit at home crying anymore. I think if your husband truly loved you he'd want you to move on. Don't live in the past."

"Ok." AJ said putting on a smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem." Punk forced out and looked over towards Peter and glared at him.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" AJ asked amused.

"It's my way of warning him to behave himself." Punk shrugged innocently.

"Call me if Gracie gives you any trouble." AJ said to him.

"Call me if Peter gives you any trouble." Punk responded.

"Thanks." She laughed then walked over to Peter.


	5. Proper Girl

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're so awesome that I'm adding this extra chapter today!**

* * *

 **Proper Girl**

* * *

A week later Bailey and Punk were at AJ's new apartment and painting Gracie's room just as she requested.

"You picked some wild colors." Bailey teased Gracie.

"I think they're great." Punk told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked. "I thought you'd be more excited. You move in a few days you're going to get a big bed and have all your stuff."

"Grandpa Benny took me shopping for everything!" Gracie told them.

"Good 'ol Benny." Bailey smirked. "Have to wash my hands." he said walking out of the room.

"So, whats got you so down?" Punk asked.

"Mommy." Gracie frowned.

"Why?" Punk frowned.

"She has a boyfriend." Gracie told him and Punk just nodded along.

AJ had gone out with Peter a couple of more times but Peter was having trouble bonding with Gracie.

"I don't like him." She pouted.

"Why?" Punk asked concerned.

"He's not funny and he tells really bad jokes." Gracie told him. "He hates Batman and said all my room colors would look silly."

"And look how wrong he was." Punk said proudly gesturing around the room. "It looks great."

"I know." Gracie sighed. "He comes over for dinner too."

"Your mom has to have friends too." Punk reasoned.

"I know. And I like when you or Uncle Bailey or Grandpa Benny comes over but not him." She said shaking her head. "We went out to dinner yesterday and he told me I don't act like a proper little girl."

"Really?" Punk asked growing angry and she nodded. "In front of your mom he said this?"

"No. When she went to the bathroom. It made me feel sad." She frowned.

"Hey." Punk said walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. "You are a proper little girl. Don't let anyone get you down."

"But he said-" She began.

"He is an idiot." Punk stated bluntly.

"Thanks Punk." Gracie smiled.

"And if he ever says anything to upset you again you can tell your mom." Punk told her. "And me. Be sure to tell me."

"All I was doing was playing with my fork. Grandpa Benny taught me how to play drums on a plate." Gracie explained.

"That sounds awesome." Punk said to her. "I'd love to hear you play it one day."

"Cool." Gracie smiled.

"Wow." AJ smiled walking into the bedroom. "The room looks amazing."

"We just have to finish the ceiling." Punk told her.

"Then you have to wash up because we have to get back to the hotel and get ready." AJ told Gracie. "We're having dinner with Peter." she reminded her and Gracie groaned.

"Can't I stay here with Uncle Punk and Uncle Bailey?" Gracie asked hopefully.

"We're going to a Cubs game." Punk told her.

"But we have an extra ticket." Bailey added walking into the room.

"Really? A real life baseball game?" Gracie asked excitedly.

"We can take her." Bailey told AJ. "We were going to go with Benny but he flaked."

"Can I mommy? Please, please, please?" Gracie pleaded.

"Sure." AJ said putting on a smile. "But is there a reason you didn't want to go to dinner with me and Peter?" she asked and Gracie shook her head no. "Are you sure? You can tell me."

"I'm sure, mommy." Gracie assured her.

"Alright." AJ said kissing the top of her head. "You'll be a good girl for them tonight?"

"Always." Gracie promised.

"And remember to thank them?" She asked and Gracie nodded.

"She'll be fine." Punk told her.

"Thanks guys." AJ said to them but Punk could tell she was hurt Gracie didn't want to go to dinner with her and Peter.

* * *

The next day at the gym Punk waved Peter out of the class was coaching.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Why did you upset Gracie?" Punk asked him.

"What?" Peter asked with a laugh. "I didn't even see her."

"Because she doesn't want to see you." Punk remarked. "I'm going to warn you, AJ is going to figure it out and she's going to dump you like a bad habit once she realizes you're upsetting her daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter questioned.

"You told her she wasn't proper." Punk said to him and Peter rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't behaving." Peter reasoned.

"You're not her parent." Punk reminded him sternly. "And if you ever upset her again I'm going to tell AJ then punch you in the face."

"Relax." Peter said to him. "I'll talk to her."

"You better and you better be nice or we're going to have a big problem." Punk warned him.

"I think we've always had a problem." Peter noted. "This is about Cynthia."

"Don't say her name." Punk warned him coldly.

"It was innocent." Peter sighed. "I'm sorry I made a pass at her a hundred years ago."

"The past is the past." Punk said to him. "But Gracie is the future and she was really hurt by what you said. She's only five. Try having a little patience with her."

"Do you have a thing for AJ or something?" Peter asked. "Tell me and I'll back off."

"What? Of course not." Punk scoffed. "She's a friend. She's family actually."

"You're not a Lewis." Peter laughed. "No matter how much you want to be, you're not. And you're AJ and Gracie's keeper either. I'm not a shit person, I'll make things right with Gracie."

"You better." Punk threatened.

"Hey." AJ smiled as Punk walked back over to reception. "Gracie went to school with her new Cubs jersey and cap. I'm pretty sure I requested that you stop spoiling her."

"I only got her the hat, Bailey sprung for the jersey." Punk smirked. "I didn't realize she liked baseball so much."

"She likes to yell at the TV during any sporting event." AJ laughed.

"I noticed. She tried to brawl with some Mets fans." Punk said to her.

"She's fearless." AJ said to him.

"Something wrong?" Punk asked.

"I don't think she's adjusted to the idea of my dating very well." AJ admitted. "And I can't date if she's not happy."

"Your kid is never going to be happy when your attention is divided." Punk told her.

"She won't talk to me about it." AJ told him. "I don't want to have that kind of relationship with her."

"I get that, but she is just a kid and she'll adjust." Punk shrugged. "How are things with Peter?" he asked casually.

"It's ok." AJ said to him. "I don't know if we're just not connecting because Gracie isn't taking to him or I wasn't ready to start dating or he just isn't the one."

"He's kind of an ass." Punk had to admit and AJ smiled.

"He uh-" She began.

"He what?" Punk asked.

"It feels weird to talk to you about this." She said to him.

"You can talk to me." Punk assured her.

"I mean, I guess you don't have a choice but to listen you're my best friend by default." she said to him and he gave her half a smile. "I think he wants to take things to the next level."

"What do you mean?" Punk asked confused.

"Sleep together." She said to him.

"You haven't done that already?" Punk asked and AJ glared at him. "I'm not judging! It's just-"

"Not really something that happens anymore?" AJ asked amused and he nodded. "I know we're both adults and it shouldn't be this difficult-"

"Don't rush it." Punk said cutting her off. "Never sleep with him."

"What?" She asked.

"It's a way for him to know you're not easy." Punk said to her.

"I think he's figured that out." She snorted. "It's just been a really long time."

"It's really like riding a bike." Punk said to her. "But I would hold out."

"For how long?" She asked.

"Months." Punk said to her and she frowned.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea, I mean like I said it will prove that he's not just looking for sex." Punk told her. "You're worth the wait, make sure he understands that."

"I just feel like I'm cheating on my husband." She confided.

"Ah." Punk nodded. "I get that feeling."

"Does it ever go away?" She asked.

"No." He told her honestly. "It gets easier but it never fully goes away, at least not for me."

"Is that why you don't date?" She asked.

"Yea, it is." He admitted quietly.

"I feel like crap." She said shaking her head.

"You're not me." Punk reminded her. "Take your time, don't rush anything." He urged.

* * *

A few days later AJ and Gracie were moving into their apartment.

"And this is my room!" Gracie said tugging Benny into her colorful room.

"Oh, wow." Benny grinned. "You're a lot like me."

"How so? You have a rainbow room too?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Oh, no but but when I can't make a decision I have to have it all." Benny told her. "You're going to be great in the business world when you're older."

"I want to be a lawyer." Gracie told him and Benny's face lit up. "But I also think I want to play baseball."

"You are the best granddaughter ever." Benny smiled. "I heard you had fun at the Cubs game."

"I did." Gracie said picking up a baseball. "Punk caught me this foul ball. Then he made the catcher sign it for me."

"That sounds like Punk." Benny laughed.

"And Uncle Bailey got me a jersey and nachos and cotton candy and a big soda and-" Gracie trailed off.

"Keep that down so your mom doesn't hear." Benny smirked.

"How come you're new?" Gracie asked and Benny looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked.

"If you're REALLY my grandpa how come I just know you?" Gracie asked curiously.

"I only just met your mother." Benny noted. "I'm not the best person, Gracie."

"I think you are." Gracie said with a weak smile and Benny melted. "You're a great Grandpa."

"Yea?" Benny asked flattered. "I'm working on it. But I'm going to be around forever now and I'm going to make things up to your mom by being really good to you. Are you happy here?"

"I am." Gracie smiled. "I don't want to move again."

"I don't think you are." Benny said to her. "So, you liked the baseball game?"

"I did." She nodded eagerly.

"I have a lot of friends who work at Wrigley and for the Cubs. I'll take you on the field." Benny promised.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Benny grinned.

"Do you really like my room?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" Benny cheered. "It's the best room I've ever seen."

"You don't think it looks silly?" She asked cautiously.

"No I don't. I think anyone who thinks this room isn't perfect isn't very bright." Benny informed her. "And just because someone doesn't like it means you should change it."

"Even if they're older?" Gracie asked.

"They're out of touch. You are youth, you are the future." Benny informed her sternly. "If someone doesn't like something of yours, it means they're jealous."

"Of me?" Gracie gasped and Benny nodded.

"Get used to it, kid." Benny warned. "I learned in life, if people don't like it means that they're just angry they didn't come up with it first."

"Good to know." Gracie nodded.

"Gracie." AJ smiled entering the room. "I got you a present."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup." AJ said passing her the wrapped box and Gracie eagerly ripped the paper off.

"My night light!" Gracie cheered as the light that would project off the ceiling.

"Just like the one you had at home." AJ told her proudly.

"Can you help me set it up, Grandpa Benny?" Gracie asked.

"Of course." Benny said taking the box from her.

"Thank you, mommy." Gracie said hugging her.

"If you really want to thank me you can tell me what's been bothering you." AJ said kneeling down in front of her. "Is it school?"

"No." Gracie said shaking her head.

"Is it me?" She asked and Gracie shook her head 'no' again. "I'm here for you, I want to help you."

"I don't need help." Gracie assured her.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked and she nodded.

"Where do you want the light?" Benny asked.

"On my bed stand, please." Gracie smiled.

"The room looks great." Punk smiled walking in next.

"Thanks to you and Uncle Bailey." Gracie smiled as she watched.

"I got you a present." Punk told her and her eyes lit up.

"It's my lucky day." Gracie said to her mother almost smugly and AJ laughed.

Gracie took the bag from Punk and pulled out the present.

"Wow." Grace awed at the item. "It's so pretty! What is it?"

"It's a dream catcher." Punk smiled as he pointed at the large dream catcher in her hands. "Old legend has it that if you hang it above your bed it captures all your bad dreams and you'll only have good dreams."

"Does it really work?" Gracie asked anxiously. "Because I keep having a bad dream about the clown from carnival."

"Last year?" AJ asked and Gracie nodded.

"He was scary." She said to AJ then looked at Punk. "I'm serious."

"I had no idea you were scared of clowns. Want to hear a secret?" He asked Gracie who nodded. "I am too." he whispered.

"Really?" Gracie whispered back and he nodded.

"Gives me the creeps." Punk confirmed. "And this should work." He said passing her the dream catcher.

"Do you have one?" Gracie asked.

"I do." Punk told her honestly.

"Can you help me hang it?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." He said and Gracie lead him to where she wanted it hung exactly.

"He's good with her." Benny noted to AJ was they watched the two bond.

"He's really good with children." AJ shrugged.

"No." Benny laughed. "He was really good with his daughter and now yours. That's the extent of how good he is with kids." he teased.

"Gracie adores him. I mean she gained a grandfather and two uncles." AJ smiled.

"Right." Benny chuckled.

"What?" AJ asked.

"If you let her call Punk Uncle it might confuse her when you two start up." Benny warned her.

"Wait, what?" AJ asked following him out of the room.

"I've known Phil his entire life he likes you." Benny noted. "I think you would be good for him. Down to earth, sweet, a good mother, a hard worker."

"It's not like that. We're just friends." AJ told him and Benny rolled his eyes. "I'm seeing Peter."

"Gladstone?" Benny asked scrunching up his face. "Get rid of him, he's no good." he instructed.

"You're not my keeper." AJ reminded him.

"Of course I'm not, but I know a thing or two about dating and I know a lot about Peter." Benny told her. "Your girl needs a father."

"We're doing just fine." AJ replied defensively.

"I mean, of course you are. But when you are ready to settle down you'll need a real man to be a good husband and father, not another kid to clean up after like that idiot." Benny remarked.

"He's wonderful." AJ defended.

"He's not." Benny replied casually. "My kid can do better."

"We share DNA and that's it." AJ told him. "You're great with Gracie and can be part of her life but you don't get to dictate mine."

"Mommy look at the dream catcher!" Gracie yelled from her room and she passed by Benny and headed down the hall.

* * *

The next day Gracie was off from school so she was at the gym while her mom worked. It was a busy day at the gym and Gracie was bored. She decided to watch Bailey and Punk coach one of their classes and when it was over Peter rushed in.

"There's my favorite kid." Peter grinned and Gracie looked over her shoulder then back at him.

"Me?" Gracie asked pointing at herself.

"That's right, kid." Peter said racing over to her and Gracie looked at Punk who made a funny face causing her to giggle. "I got you a present for your new room."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"I did." Peter said passing her a large gift bag. "I wasn't sure what to get you since we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other but I figured since your room was all different colors this would match perfectly."

Gracie pulled out the tissue paper and reached into the bag and screamed when she pulled out a clown doll. She dropped the doll and ran out of the room screaming.

"Great going." Punk remarked shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. I'm fucking trying." Peter defended. "This thing wasn't cheap."

"It's not about the price it's about the thought. You clearly walked into the first shop and picked up the first thing you saw." Punk mocked. "She's scared of clowns."

"Obviously." Peter stated annoyed. "This kid is a pain in my ass."

"Watch it." Bailey warned.

"She's cock blocking me." Peter argued.

"She's five." Punk spat. "Don't be a fucking pig."

"AJ won't let me sleep with her and I think it's because of her." Peter argued.

"That's my sister." Bailey reminded him.

"Maybe she's just not attracted to you." Punk suggested.

"I've never had that problem." Peter remarked smugly.

"You seem to now. And if you don't step it up for Gracie I have a feeling you're never going to get there with AJ." Punk shrugged happily.

"You spend a lot of time with her, both of you." Peter pointed out.

"We don't scare her." Bailey teased.

"What does she like?" Peter questioned desperately.

"Baseball." Punk told him and Peter rolled his eyes.

"No little girl likes baseball you're just trying to fuck this up for me." Peter said annoyed.

"No, she really does." Bailey assured him. "She had a great time at the Cubs game with us."

"I don't want to help you get in Gracie's good graces so you can get in AJ's bed." Punk remarked.

"Why?" Peter asked. "What is your problem with me dating AJ?"

"I don't have a problem with it." Punk defended. "Gracie has a problem with it."

"She's just a kid." Peter said shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"Dick." Punk muttered, glaring as Peter walked out of the room.


	6. Running To You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Also, you may have noticed I changed the title to the story. "We Found Love" was cute but too cute for me. Changed it to Parachute, one of my favorite songs. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Running To You**

* * *

"I really appreciate this." AJ said as Punk hung a picture in her apartment. "I could have done it but I'm too short and can't balance on a chair while using a hammer."

"It's fine." Punk said. "So, have you heard from Randy?"

"Once, he said his parents wanted to meet Gracie and I told him to fuck off." AJ said to him.

"Speaking of, where is she tonight?" Punk asked.

"Peter insisted on taking her to a baseball game." AJ told him proudly.

"Really?" Punk asked. "The Cubs aren't playing tonight."

"It's a WhiteSox game." She told him and he groaned. "She looked so cute wearing her little cubs jersey and cap. She was so excited."

"She wore Cubs stuff to a WhiteSox game?" Punk asked nervously.

"Yea, why?" AJ asked.

"If Peter had a brain cell he'd know that." Punk said shaking his head. "Idiot."

"Why don't you like him? Is there something I should know about him?" AJ asked him.

"He's just a dick." Punk shrugged.

"I'm letting him spend time with my daughter, if there's more tell me." She insisted.

"If I thought he would hurt Gracie I'd tell you." Punk told her. "He's just one track minded."

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"He wants to get you into bed and he thinks getting Gracie to like him is the way to do it." Punk informed her.

"Did he say that?" She asked.

"He implied it." Punk shrugged and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this?" She asked him.

"You're a smart woman, you can figure it out." Punk told her.

"I'm a little overwhelmed here, Phil." She groaned. "Moving to a strange place, living in a strange place, working in a strange place and getting to know strange people. I can use a little guidance once in a while."

"I think you should date and move in with your life." Punk told her honestly. "I don't think Peter is the guy for you. I have my own history with him but he's not a bad person he's just selfish. You are one of the most selfless people I have ever met. It's not a connection."

"He's the first guy to really pull me out of my funk and get my feet wet again." She explained sitting on the couch and Punk sat next to her.

"Good. He's a good rebound guy." Punk nodded seriously and she laughed.

"What's your issue with him?" AJ asked him.

"He hit on my wife...in high school but still." Punk told her and AJ smiled.

"You really loved her." AJ noted.

"I did." Punk nodded. "I mean, we weren't perfect. I spent a lot of time traveling and away from home those last few years when I got really big in MMA. She hated me for it and I don't blame her. I promised her once Elena was born I'd be home more but I got called away for a fight last minute and it was right before Christmas and she was pissed. I think she died hating me."

"She didn't hate you." AJ scoffed.

"You couldn't possibly know what she was thinking." Punk remarked.

"She's a woman, most of us think alike." AJ smirked. "If she hated you she would have left you."

"It makes it easier for me to think she hated me." Punk confided.

"I don't think there's such a thing as a perfect marriage." AJ told him. "What were they like?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Your wife and daughter." She said.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head. "Cynthia was the perfect blonde haired and blue eyed woman. She could have been a model but looked most beautiful wearing sweats and Elena was this gorgeous little mini version of Cynthia. She loved dogs and sunflowers. She was the opposite of both of us but that only made us love her more, you know?"

"Yea." AJ frowned.

"I really don't want to talk about this." Punk said growing uncomfortable.

"I understand, I'm sorry." She said quickly. "It's just you spend so much time listening to me babble on about my husband and my loss and it's nothing compared to what you've gone through. I want to return the favor."

"I don't need to talk about it." He said simply. "They're gone and for some reason I'm still here."

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident." AJ pointed out.

"I had promised to take Elena looking at the Christmas lights. But because I got called away Cynthia took her. Usually she'd ride on my shoulders. She wouldn't have been killed." Punk told her.

"You don't know that." AJ said shaking her head.

"I wish it was me." Punk told her. "I wish it everyday." he confided and AJ's face fell.

"Phil..." she trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Punk said abruptly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him. "The least I could do is order a pizza as a thank you."

"I don't ever turn down an offer for pizza." Punk smirked.

"Mommy!" Gracie cried entering the apartment.

"Gracie?" AJ frowned seeing her upset daughter and Peter followed next. "What's wrong? Why are you here so early?"

"More importantly, why are you wearing a WhiteSox t-shirt?" Punk asked then glared at Peter.

"I didn't realize her wearing a Cubs jersey would cause such an issue. Someone yelled the Cubs sucked and Gracie started yelling at them which caused me to almost get into a fight." Peter told them.

"He spilled his drink in my hair." Gracie said pointing at her damp hair with a sniffle.

"It's sticky." AJ frowned then smelled it. "You were drinking beer?" she asked looking at Peter.

"No I wasn't. I purchased it and didn't even get a sip in before someone pushed me and it spilled it on her." Peter explained.

"Then he made me take my Cubs jersey off and wear this stupid t-shirt." Gracie pouted. "He threw my jersey out!"

"You what?" Punk asked Peter.

"It reeked of beer." Peter said to him.

"I could have washed it. It was her favorite." AJ said to her.

"I didn't think she was so un-mannered." Peter said and Punk stood up.

"Excuse me?" AJ asked coldly standing up tall to glare at him. "My daughter is perfectly mannered."

"She was yelling and causing a scene." Peter defended.

"It's a baseball game!" Punk yelled. "That's what you do at baseball games!"

"She almost got me jumped-" Peter began.

"I don't care what she did." AJ said to him. "She is a perfectly behaved little girl. You clearly lack the sense of knowing how to be around a child. I won't tolerate anyone badmouthing my daughter."

"I wasn't badmouthing." Peter laughed nervously.

"When the man said ' _get your daughter a new shirt_ ' Peter said ' _ **ugh** she's not mine_'." Gracie frowned and walked over to Punk with her arms opened and he hugged her. "I'm not **_ugh_**!" she scolded at Peter.

"Apologize to my daughter." AJ demanded.

"Look-" Peter began.

"Apologize to her." Punk repeated for AJ, but in a much lower and colder voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Peter said with a smile. "Maybe we-"

"No." AJ said walking over to the door. "If you can't get along with my daughter we can't see each other anymore."

"AJ, please." Peter said quietly. "She's just a kid. You can't let a kid dictate your social life."

"I don't but I won't let her feel uncomfortable with someone I'm dating." AJ explained honestly.

"Give me one more chance with her." Peter whispered and AJ looked back at and saw Punk consoling Gracie then looked at Peter.

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "You can leave now."

"Fine." Peter said then walked out of the apartment.

"It was my favorite jersey!" Gracie said crying.

"I'll get you a new one." Punk said brushing it off. "I'll get you their home and away jersey."

"But that one was special." Gracie sniffled. "It was from my first game with Bailey."

"Bailey is going to take you to more games." Punk promised.

"Come on, I have to wash your hair." AJ said to Gracie. "You smell like a brewery."

"I'm hungry too. He only got me a pretzel then ate half of it." Gracie told her.

"I'll order a pizza." Punk offered.

"Good." Gracie smiled.

* * *

AJ was brushing out Gracie's hair after giving her a bath and they talked about Peter.

"I wish you would have told me he bothered you when we went to dinner a few weeks ago." AJ said to her daughter.

"I wanted to mommy but he was your friend." Gracie reminded her.

"No friend of mine would be rude to my daughter." AJ told her. "You're my best friend in the whole world."

"I am?" Gracie asked with a smile and AJ nodded.

"We're a package deal too. If someone doesn't get along with one of us, they don't get along with either of us." AJ told her proudly. "It's you and I."

"I wanted him to like me." Gracie said turning to face her mom. "I tried really hard."

"You don't need to try to get someone to like you." AJ told her sternly. "You are perfect."

"He hated me." Gracie frowned. "It made me feel bad."

"This is my fault." AJ said to her. "I should have spoken to you first before I started hanging out with Peter to make sure you were ok with it."

"It's ok." Gracie shrugged.

"No it's not." AJ said shaking her head. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm sorry he didn't like me." She said back and AJ nearly cried.

"He did like you. He just wasn't used to being around kids." AJ said to her. "I'm not just saying it because I'm your mom, you're the coolest kid I have ever met."

"Really?" Gracie asked and she nodded.

"You're my whole world and you make everyone smile. Some people are just so small minded they can't see how amazing someone truly is." AJ smiled at her.  
"You make proud every single day."

"I love you so much." Gracie said throwing her arms around AJ.

"If anyone ever makes you feel bad you have to tell me." AJ insisted. "It's mommy's job to make sure you're happy and take care of you if you're sad."

"That's my job too." Gracie told her.

"You don't have a job, you're five." AJ teased tickling her causing her to giggle.

Punk poked his head in after a few minutes.

"Pizza is here." Punk announced and Gracie ran out of her bedroom. "She ok?"

"You were right about Peter." AJ said to him standing up. "He's a dick."

"I didn't think he'd be such a dick to Gracie." Punk said to her.

"I let a guy I barely know take my daughter out and he drank with her." She said to him. "Who knows if he was even being honest about how many drinks he had? What if she got in the car with him and-" She stopped realizing this was hitting close to home for Punk who did lose his family to a drunk driver.

"Its fine." Punk assured her. "I was never a drinker but after losing my girls the way I did I can't stand it. He should have known better."

"I should have known better." AJ corrected. "I just wanted...I don't know."

"You wanted Gracie to have a strong male figure in her life." Punk shrugged. "She does though. She has Benny and Bailey and me."

"She ran right to you when she was upset." AJ noted and Punk gave her a light smile. "I love that you're in her life and you three- even Benny- are really good male role models for her. It's just I don't want to see her get hurt if you decide you're sick of her-"

"I can't get sick of her." Punk laughed. "She's awesome. I'm going to be around and I don't mind hanging out with her, I've told you this."

"Thank you." AJ said hugging him and he was a little caught off guard but eventually hugged her back. "You're a really good man." She said looking up at him and he eyed her.

Punk eyed her lips, it was impossible not to. There was a light pink gloss that made it sparkle and he was sure it was a bubblegum smell. She followed his eyes and then looked at his lips...

"I'm going to eat all the pizza!" Gracie warned from the door and the two jumped apart.

"I'm coming." AJ said quickly as she turned and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

The next day Bailey walked into the gym proudly holding two shopping bags.

"What's all that?" Punk asked.

"New Cubs jersey's for Gracie." Bailey said to him. "Plus some t-shirts and-"

Punk opened the bags and laughed.

"Plus everything in the Wrigley gift shop?" Punk teased.

"I can't believe that dick tossed her jersey." Bailey said shaking his head. "Gracie called me crying to apologize."

"I warned you." Punk hummed to himself. "She was so upset when she came in and she reeked of beer."

"You were at AJ's place when they came in?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, yea she needed help hanging a picture." Punk shrugged.

"You spend a lot of time with my sister and niece." Bailey noted.

"Don't start with this." Punk warned.

"You would be perfect for her." Bailey insisted and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I don't date." Punk reminded him. "And let's say I decided to fool around with AJ, what happens when it ends? I lose Gracie too and she needs me."

"She needs you?" Bailey asked amused.

"Yea she does. She needs a strong male figure in her life." Punk insisted.

"You could be that if you dated her mom." Bailey suggested.

"No thanks." Punk smirked. "I'm meeting with Candice tonight anyway."

"Candice? What happened to Maria?" Bailey asked.

"Ended that months ago." Punk said shaking his head. "She was getting clingy."

"Can I get her number?" Bailey asked with a grin.

"Take it." Punk shrugged. "Candice is right to the point. Her clothes are half off by the time I get home and she's gone before I wake up in the morning." he told him.

"What a life." Bailey mocked.

"Like you don't fuck around." Punk remarked.

"I do, just not as much as you do. Sometimes I like taking a female companion out." Bailey shrugged.

"I did all of that once." Punk said to him.

"Cynthia was your first and only girlfriend. The rest of your dating history is a string of one night stands." Bailey pointed out. "It's nice to share conversation sometimes."

"I converse with all the women I'm with. It's mostly grunting and moaning but it's still a verbal conversation." Punk defended.

"Pig." Bailey mocked.

* * *

Later that night at AJ's...

"Mommy the movie is starting!" Gracie yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming!" AJ yelled running into the living room but stopped when someone knocked at the door.

"Mommy, it's on!" Gracie complained.

"I'll be right there." She promised and swung the door open but her face fell.

"You've been ignoring my messages." Randy said to her and she rolled her eyes and went to close the door but he wedged his foot in the door. "Don't make this turn into something it doesn't have to. My parents want to meet and spend time with Greta."

"Gracie." AJ corrected coldly. "Her name is Gracie."

"Whatever." Randy said brushing it off.

"And no." She told him. "They didn't show any interest while you were locked up."

"They didn't believe she was mine but obviously she is." Randy said.

"You're wrong." AJ informed him. "She's MINE."

"We share DNA." Randy reminded her. "I'm Gracie's father whether you like it or not. No matter what man you pretend is her father- I made her with you. I have rights to her."

"No you don't. You lost your rights when you went to prison." AJ shot at him.

"You put me in prison!" Randy yelled.

"Keep your voice down." AJ hushed. "We were an accident. We never should have happened."

"But we did. One night only but look what you got out of it, you seem to love her so you owe me one. Bring her to New Jersey to meet my parents so they shut the fuck up about her."

"Get out." AJ warned in a cold voice.

"My parents didn't do anything wrong." Randy defended. "Gracie is their only grandchild."

"Gracie is nothing to them. And they are guilty by association to you." AJ said to him.

"Don't make me involve the courts." Randy warned her.

"Please do. You and the legal system mesh so well together." AJ mocked. "Get off my doorstep and don't ever come near us again."

"She's my daughter!" Randy yelled. "I am her father and my parents have a right-"

"No they don't! And you don't! You're dangerous, you're poison, you're a cancer to anyone you get near and I won't let you taint my daughter." she snapped.

"MY daughter too. Don't you forget that and don't think I didn't warn you." Randy spat then stormed off.

"Alright, I'm-" AJ began as she turned around and saw Gracie was standing directly behind her and clearly heard everything. "Gracie-"

"Who was that? Was that daddy?" She asked walking to the door.

"No!" AJ yelled grabbing her away from the door.

"He didn't look like daddy." Gracie said glaring at AJ. "Do I have two daddies?"

"Baby." AJ sighed. "You're too young to understand this-"

"I have a daddy!" Gracie yelled. "I want to see him!"

"Gracie, no." AJ scolded.

"You said my daddy went to heaven." Gracie reminded her. "Did you lie to me?"

"No- I mean..." She trailed off.

"You DID lie. You're a big fat LIAR!" Gracie yelled pointing at her.

"Gracie-" AJ began but she ran off into her room and slammed the door shut before AJ could follow her. "Gracie, baby, please open the door." She pleaded.

"Go away!" Gracie yelled. "You lie!"

"I didn't mean to..." AJ trailed off. "Let's talk about this."

"No!" Gracie yelled.

"I'll give you a little time but we are discussing this tonight." AJ warned her but Gracie didn't respond. "I love you so much, Gracie." AJ said resting her head against her door. "You are my entire life. Anything I say or do is because I love you and want to keep you safe."

Gracie still didn't respond and AJ let out a sad sigh.

"I'll be waiting right here for you." AJ told her. "I'm always going to be here for you."

* * *

Punk was around the corner stripping out of his shirt as Candice laid on his couch in her bra and panties.

"I'm glad you called me tonight." Candice grinned.

"I'm glad I called too." Punk said licking his lips and falling onto her body and kissing her.

"I'm wet. I've been wet since I heard you voice this morning." She whispered into his ear and he moaned as he grind his jean covered half against her moist spot.

"Fuck." He hissed as she nipped at his ear roughly.

Candice went for his jeans as both panted. It had been a few weeks since Punk had sex and he was eager to get his frustrations out. Candice was reaching for his zipper when someone knocked at the door.

"Ignore it." Candice said grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss again.

"Uncle Punk!" a voice called out and Punk froze.

"Who the hell is that?" Candice asked as Punk jumped off of her and grabbed his shirt.

"Put some clothes on." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head and zipped his jeans back up.

"Punk-" Candice began to complain.

"Put it on!" Punk yelled tossing her dress over to her and he ran for the door.

"Uncle Punk! I need you!" Gracie cried outside the door and Larry ran to the door and barked.

"Is it on?" Punk asked Candice who nodded with her dress now on and he swung the door open.

"I need help!" Gracie cried hugging his leg as he opened the door.


	7. Know This, We've Noticed

**Know This, We've Noticed**

* * *

"Gracie, what happened? Are you hurt?" Punk asked kneeling down and inspecting her quickly.

"My heart hurts." Gracie cried out.

"What?" Punk frowned. "How did you get here? Where is your mom?"

"I ran away from home." Gracie informed him with a sniffle. "I never want to see mommy again."

"Gracie." Punk sighed as Gracie walked into his apartment and he closed the door.

"Who are you?" Gracie asked the woman standing with her arms folded.

"I was Punk's date." Candice informed her. "Punk?" She asked.

"I have to take care of this and get her home, I'll call you tomorrow." Punk said opening the door and Candice's face dropped.

"Excuse me?" Candice asked with a laugh and Punk nodded to the door for her to leave.

"He wants you to go, I get to stay." Gracie sniffled then smirked at the woman.

"Don't call me tomorrow." Candice hissed passing by Punk as she stormed out.

"How did you get here?" Punk asked Gracie as he sent AJ a text on his phone.

"The fire escape." Gracie told him sitting on the couch and Larry jumped up next to her and she petted him.

"And then you walked here by yourself?" Punk asked in disbelief and she nodded. "It's late Gracie, that was incredibly dangerous!"

"Mommy is a liar!" Gracie yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked.

"Daddy came to see me today and mommy sent him away." Gracie explained.

"Wait, what?" Punk asked shaking his head.

"A man came to the door, he said he was my daddy." Gracie told him. "And mommy told him to go away. I have a new daddy now and she won't let me see him. I need a daddy."

"It doesn't work like that." Punk said shaking his head sitting on the coffee table across from her. "And your mom has her reasons, really good reasons I'm sure she wanted to explain to you."

"Everyone in my class has a dad." Gracie said to him. "My dad has gone so far away I can't even call! But now I have this new daddy and mommy was so mean to him. He'll never want to hang out with me."

"This is a very confusing grown up situation." Punk sighed.

"I need to have a dad." Gracie explained. "And now I can. I miss my daddy so much."

"Being a dad is more than just saying you're a dad." Punk told her. "It's about being an actual father. Being there for you and your father was there for you since you were born. He held you in his arms in the hospital, he probably counted your finger and toes and cried."

"Why would he cry?" Gracie questioned.

"Because that's what daddy's do." Punk shrugged with a smile. "They hold you in your arms and you take their breath away. You realize that from that moment on you are the most important person to them and there is nothing they wouldn't do to protect you and when they let you down, they live with that for the rest of their lives." he said feeling a little glassy eyed.

"Don't cry, Punk." Gracie frowned. "You can share my daddy too."

"That's ok." Punk said with a smirk. "But if things don't work out and it's just you and your mom that's ok. Families come in all different shapes and sizes and I know for a fact that your mother loves you with all of her heart. And your mother has a big heart so that's saying a lot. She's probably so upset you left."

"She made me upset first." Gracie argued.

"You're going to argue with your mom but you can't just run down a fire escape which is also extremely dangerous and wander the Chicago streets at night." Punk explained. "You're a little girl and that's no place for you to be alone."

"I needed to see you and Larry." Gracie sighed.

"You can call me." Punk smirked.

"I can't call Larry." Gracie countered.

There was frantic knocking at the door and Punk got up and let AJ in.

"Thank you for calling me." She said passing Punk and marched over to Gracie. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Gracie just shrugged. "I have to go to the bathroom." She announced climbing off the couch.

"I'm sorry." She said to Punk. "I don't know what she was thinking."

"She said her father was at the door." Punk whispered. "Randy was around again?"

"Yea." AJ sighed. "About his parents seeing her again and she overheard us. She doesn't even know what it was about fully all she heard was father and now thinks she has a new father."

"She's confused." Punk shrugged. "Don't be too hard on her."

"Do you know what could have happened to her?" AJ asked him seriously.

"I know, I know but she made it here in one piece and I was home." Punk reminded her.

"What if you weren't here? Someone could have just taken her away from me! Randy could have spotted her and took her!" AJ said holding back tears.

"He didn't and no one else did." Punk said to her pulling her into a hug.

"Right before I got your message I broke into her room and saw she was gone with the window open. I was thinking the worst." She said as she let Punk comfort her.

"Ok. You can ground me now." Gracie announced with a sigh.

"I don't want to ground you, I want to talk to you." AJ said to her. "And ground you." She added quickly. "Why did you run away?"

"I was mad at you." Gracie admitted. "I thought you lied to me and I knew Uncle Punk wouldn't lie. He explained it all to me." she told AJ who looked over towards Punk.

"I explained the difference between being father and a dad." Punk said. "It made more sense when I was telling her."

"It's fine, thank you anyway." AJ said to Punk. "Say bye to Uncle Punk and Larry."

"Goodbye. Probably for a long time because I'll be grounded." Gracie sighed taking AJ's hand.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Punk smirked ruffling her hair.

"And I can really call you?" Gracie asked him.

"Of course, you just have to ask your mom first." Punk warned her and she nodded.

"Thank you, Phil." AJ said and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Want me to walk you two home?" Punk offered. "I was going to take Larry out and it is late."

"We'll be fine, thank you." She smiled walking to the door with Gracie.

Punk waited for the door to close and let out a breath then turned his head to look at Larry.

"My night is over." he said to Larry. "Walk?" he offered and Larry ran right to him. "A walk and a cold shower." he groaned grabbing Larry's leash. "No Candice tonight...or any night." he mumbled.

* * *

The next day Punk spotted AJ behind reception as he walked into the gym.

"Hey." Punk greeted and AJ looked up relieved.

"I want to thank you again for last night." AJ said to him and he waved it off.

"It's fine." Punk said to her. "How did it go?"

"Well, I never thought I'd have to explain DNA to my five year old but I think I did ok. There's really no manually on how to tell your daughter that her father wasn't her biological father." she had to laugh a bit. "But she seemed to absorb a lot of it."

"That's good." Punk said to her.

"She's here somewhere. School was off today." AJ told him. "And I really do appreciate you talking to her."

"No big deal." Punk said to her.

Punk walked into the gym and saw Gracie standing next to Bailey with a little clipboard while he coached. She liked to pretend she was his assistant and Bailey and the guys got a kick out of it. He was starting to forget what the gym was like before Gracie and AJ brightened it up.

"Coaching?" Punk asked Gracie teasingly.

"Daddy searching." Gracie told Punk and he frowned.

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Mommy explained everything to me. A daddy is big and strong and will protect us, just like you said too." she pointed out and Punk nodded. "And mommy says we don't need one but I think we do. So I'm going to find one."

"Here?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Gracie, you can't just pick a dad."

"Yes I can." Gracie smiled. "Watch me." She challenged.

"It takes a lot more than just looking at someone who can fight." He told her and she frowned. "It's about someone who can communicate with you and your mom. Someone who is funny and someone your mom really likes."

"Well, she really liked Peter and he stunk." Gracie informed him smugly. "She needs my help."

"That's an excellent point." Punk laughed. "But still, you can't just search for a dad, it will happen when it happens and that will be naturally."

"I guess." Gracie sighed. "Is Larry here?"

"No. Larry was tired today." Punk said and she sighed. "I'll bring him by at lunch." He offered and she smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best." She said hugging him.

"Gracie!" AJ yelled and waved her over and she ran off.

"So, how did it go with Candice?" Bailey asked him.

"It didn't go." Punk remarked bitterly. "I was so fucking close."

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"Gracie ran away from home and showed up at my doorstep and Candice got pissed and stormed off." Punk shrugged.

"AJ mentioned Randy showing up again." Bailey said shaking his head. "He didn't even know her name but Gracie seems intrigued by him."

"Because she's a kid and she's curious." Punk argued. "AJ knows that guy is no good for Gracie. He doesn't deserve to know her."

"I agree." Bailey nodded. "But it's up to AJ I suppose."

"Did she say she was going to let Randy meet her?" Punk asked concerned. "The whole reason she moved here was to escape from him."

"I don't know. Like I said it's Gracie who seems interested." Bailey shrugged. "It could get ugly if his parents involve the court."

"He's a fucking criminal." Punk spat.

"Relax." Bailey said to him. "You know AJ will do what's right for Gracie. She doesn't want Randy around her. It just gets nerve wracking when Gracie is older because now she knows Randy is out there-"

"And she'll get curious." Punk finished for him. "Yea, I get that too."

"It's just a tough situation." Bailey shrugged and Punk nodded.

* * *

Punk was cleaning up after a long day, he bought Larry to the gym to play with Gracie and they were both having a great time but he couldn't keep his eyes off AJ. He wasn't sure what his attachment was to her. Deep down he felt he saw a replacement of what he lost and that in his mind was the ultimate betrayal and that's when it hit him. He looked at the date and his face dropped.

"I have to run." Punk said AJ. "Can you take Larry back to your place for the night?"

"Yea, sure." AJ said concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks." Punk said and rushed out of the gym.

"What was that all about?" Bailey asked eyeing the door Punk ran out of.

"No idea." She frowned.

* * *

Punk made it to the cemetery by dark. It was Cynthia's birthday and he can't believe he forgot it. He grabbed roses from someone else's grave and apologized as he made his way over to his wife and daughter's final resting place. He wasn't religious but Cynthia was and so were her parents so they were buried together in a catholic cemetery.

"I was wondering when you would show." A voice said as Punk placed the flowers in the holder.

"Hey." Punk greeted nervously to Cynthia's mother who gave him a sad smile. "Been here long?"

"An hour. I stay longer on one of their birthdays." She frowned.

"Mrs. McCain-" He began.

"I asked you fifteen years ago to at least call me Dana." She smiled.

"Right." Punk said feeling embarrassed.

"I'll give you some alone time." Dana told him and gave him a hug. "But I did wait around to see you. It's been a while."

"How have you been?" Punk asked genuinely.

"I'm alright. I miss them everyday." Dana told him.

"Me too." Punk choked out.

"But everyday I get signs from them that they're alright." Dana smiled.

"How come I don't get signs?" Punk questioned.

"Because you don't believe in that sort of thing." Dana smirked. "I comfort myself with it. I think it's silly sometimes but it gives me hope."

"Then you should do it." Punk encouraged. "She wouldn't want you to suffer."

"You too." Dana said and they sat on the bench by the grave. "What's bothering you? You seem worse than usual."

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head. "It's weird to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Dana frowned. "Talk to me."

"Do you remember Bailey?" Punk asked her.

"Of course I do." Dana smiled. "He sends my flowers on my birthday every year. Is he hurt?"

"No he's fine but his sister moved to town with her daughter. They were in a really bad place." He told her and Dana frowned.

"Are they alright?" Dana asked concerned.

"Yea. And they're great I enjoy spending time with them." Punk told her.

"Ok." Dana said still worried. "So what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Punk asked. "I'm betraying my girls, that's what's wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dana scoffed. "Cynthia wouldn't want you suffering nor would Elena."

"It doesn't feel right." Punk insisted. "I feel like I have this void and I'm filling it."

"Well, you do." Dana pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you came into their life at the right time, them as well. You're not being unfaithful to her."

"I almost forgot about today." Punk admitted.

"I know. I saw you lift the flowers from another grave, shame." She teased Punk who laughed a bit. "She wouldn't want you to sit around and be sad. And you wondered about her sending you a sign this could be the sign. Does Bailey's sister have a husband?"

"He passed away." Punk forced out and Dana gave him a sad smile.

"And you don't find that to be fate?" Dana asked amused.

"I told you I don't believe in that stuff." Punk said brushing it off.

"You can't live your life alone. You were a wonderful husband and father, it would be a disservice to not try again." Dana told him.

"It feels wrong." Punk told her.

"Really? Or does it feel just right and you're holding yourself back?" Dana asked. "What are they like?"

"What?" Punk asked.

"What are they like? What are their names?" Dana asked with a smile.

"AJ is Bailey's sister and Gracie is her daughter. She's five." Punk told her.

"They make you smile?" Dana asked.

"Yea they really do." Punk smirked.

"That's what Cynthia would want from you." Dana said to him. "You're not replacing what's already gone, you're just moving on."

"They would be mad." Punk said to her and Dana shook her head.

"They're made that you choose to stay miserable, they'd be mad if you could make a difference in someone else's life and didn't in their name." Dana said to him.

"I guess." Punk said to her nodding.

"And stop being a stranger, call me once in a while. I'm here for you. You're my family." Dana told him.

"How about dinner? We'll go to Cynthia's favorite place." Punk suggested.

"I would love that." Dana smiled standing up. "I'll give you a few minutes and meet you at the car."

"Thanks." Punk said and stood up himself and looked over the headstone of his wife and daughter as a tear escaped his cheek.

* * *

Later that night Punk knocked on AJ's door softly knowing it was late and Gracie was probably sleeping.

"Hey." AJ whispered but seemed to relieved to see him. "Come in." She nodded and he walked inside.

"Larry give you any trouble?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "He's sleeping in bed with Gracie right now."

"He can stay the night I don't want to wake either of them." Punk told her quietly.

"Are you alright?" AJ asked. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." Punk said walking into the living room and sitting down. "It was my wife's birthday and I usually to see her and I had forgotten."

"Oh. I'm sorry." AJ said sitting down next to him.

"It's ok." He said shaking his head. "I've just been all screwed up lately and- I had to figure stuff out."

"What do you mean?" She asked then it hit her. "I told you if being around me and Gracie was too much we'd understand and stay away."

"The last thing I want is for you two to go away." Punk said to her. "Believe me. I've felt guilty because I've had such a good time with you and her. I thought I was betraying my girls while using you two to fill some void I had."

"I think you're over thinking this a bit." AJ smiled slightly.

"I think you're right." He said to her. "It's just weird. We both come from similar circumstances."

"It is." She said oddly. "What are you getting at?"

"I like being around you and I haven't been able to enjoy a woman's company like yours since my wife died." He said to her. "I don't want to get you naked-" he began and she eyed him. "I mean I do, you're beautiful-" he tried to correct. "-it's just not all I think about, you know?"

"I think." She laughed a bit.

"I'm nervous so it's coming out all wrong." He said quickly.

"So you're not attracted to me?" She asked.

"No I am but not just physically and believe me it's physical too but it's an emotional attraction too." He told her. "I look forward to going into the gym now because I know you'll be there and I think of any excuse to come over and fix things or hang pictures or bring you a comic because I just want to come over and be in your presence." He explained.

"I hate that picture." She told him and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"The picture I asked you to come over and hang. I hate it. Benny gave it to me and it's awful but I thought I wanted to ask you over." She admitted. "And I know how to program my DVR. I'm a DVR expert but I knew you'd come over and help me." she shrugged. "I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to think I was trying to replace your losses. I also didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you off and Gracie would be crushed if that happened. You have become her best buddy here. She literally runs to you when she's scared or upset and I don't want jeopardize your bond with her."

"I agree." Punk nodded. "What if we tried something and then it ended badly?"

"We'd have to still see each other everyday and Gracie would be upset." AJ pointed out. "Is the risk worth the reward?"

"No." Punk said and AJ's heart sank but she think she cared for him even more now since he was putting Gracie's feelings before his own. That proved he valued her daughter, something Peter didn't. "I won't risk hurting a little girl who has already lost so much."

"You're making it really difficult to not like you." She admitted standing up. "You put my daughter first and that means everything."

"For Gracie it's best we just stay friends." Punk said standing up as well.

"Friends." AJ agreed sticking her hand out.

"Friends." He agreed shaking her hand quickly then slowed down.

"Good friends." AJ nodded looking up into his eyes.

"Really good friends." Punk corrected as he gently tugged her closer.

"The best of friends." She whispered quietly looking up still.

There was no more space between them and Punk dropped her hand and cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. He knew it was stupid but he had to kiss her. Her lips were meant to be kissed. He didn't scare her off, she was the one who slipped the tongue first and before they knew it they were running their hands all over each other. The height difference was making it uncomfortable so she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Punk felt her legs wrap around his waist tightly and he moaned into the kiss that caused him to fall back into the wall, but he managed to keep them standing. AJ was kissing him so roughly, he didn't expect such a reaction from such a sweet woman but he was loving it. His hand ran up and down her back, under her shirt as they continued to kiss until the need for air became too much.

"We won't tell her." Punk said trying to catch his breath and AJ nodded. "I mean we're both adults."

"And if it doesn't work out we can still coexist." She added. "And we don't tell Gracie so she won't be disappointed."

"I like that plan, that's a good plan." Punk said then kissed her again.

"Mommy!" Gracie yelled from her bedroom and Punk literally dropped her from his arms and thank god the couch was right there or she would have hit the floor.

"Sorry." He whispered to her as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Mommy! Larry wet my bed!" Gracie complained walking into the living room and saw the two. "Hi, Uncle Punk!" She smiled tiredly.

"Larry made a mess in your bed?" Punk asked cleaning off his lips subtly.

"Yes. It smells." Gracie said looking at her mom.

"I'll take care of it." AJ said quickly, jumping off the couch and running into her room.

"Are you taking Larry already? You promised he could stay the night." Gracie frowned.

"He can stay the night." Punk said to her. "I was just checking in to see if he ate."

"He did." Gracie smiled. "Are you sleeping over too?"

"No!" Punk said loudly shaking his head. "I'm actually going home right now."

"Bye." Gracie waved then walked back into her room.

AJ walked out and dumped the sheets into a laundry bag.

"I'll walk you out." AJ said opened the apartment door for Punk who stepped outside.

Punk grabbed her face and kissed her again in the hall because he decided he wanted to kiss her forever.

"I really have to go." Punk said pulling away but AJ tugged on his bottom lip and he groaned. "We'll do this properly."

"Ok." She said with a smile as her cheeks flushed.

"I'll see you at the gym tomorrow." He told her.

"I'll be home tomorrow, it's Saturday." She smirked.

"Ok then I'll be by to pick up Larry." He said and she nodded.

"Gracie has a play date in the afternoon." She told him.

"Lunch date?" He asked.

"You have a class to coach." She reminded him.

"I'll have Peter cover it." Punk shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She smiled as she watched him walk away.

AJ hadn't felt butterfly's in her stomach like this in years. She closed the door behind her and bit on her bottom lip to keep her from squealing with excitement.


	8. Clowning Around

**Clowning Around**

* * *

Punk and AJ had their lunch date while Gracie had a play date with a classmate but it was cut short when Punk had to head back to the gym for a class. They had been sneaking kisses and whatever time they can find with each other but it wasn't easy. At the gym they barely had a moment, at home Gracie was always there and they were trying to keep it a secret. Punk and AJ were unable to consummate their relationship and it was going on a month now...both were getting antsy.

At the gym Punk was whispering with AJ as she sat behind reception and twirled her pen and giggled at everything he said.

"Tonight?" Punk asked.

"Tonight I am taking Gracie to the carnival." AJ told him. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't want to intrude on your bonding time." Punk said to her.

"It's not intruding. She wanted me to invite everyone, I'm just inviting you." She smiled.

"Then I'll be there." Punk said to her. "She really wants to go? Even though there will be clowns?"

"She's bringing clown replant." AJ laughed. "I don't know what it is so I have to inspect her before we leave. She might start macing the clowns."

"That would be funny." Punk laughed.

"Hey, AJ." Peter greeted passing by the receptionist desk.

"Dick." Punk said loud enough for Peter to hear.

"You're mean to him." AJ laughed.

"He was mean to Gracie." Punk scoffed.

"Benny is going to be taking Gracie to the Cubs game tomorrow." AJ whispered and Punk's eyes lit up.

"He never takes me or Bailey to playoff games." Punk grunted. "Impossible to get tickets to the game and he always gets them because he's a season holder and he knows how important this game is-"

"Phil." she warned.

"I'm obviously happy for Gracie." Punk forced out with a laugh. "I mean, not many people can attend a playoff Cubs game. I'll just settle for watching it on TV."

"I was actually thinking I could cook dinner and we could have some private time." She said arching a suggestive brow.

"During the game?" He asked sadly and she glared at him. "Is perfect." he corrected quickly. "I'll just tape it and watch it when I get home."

"Unless you really want to see the game..." She trailed off.

"No!" he said quickly. "I want you. I NEED you." He said almost desperately. "I'll just be really careful to not hear spoilers before I watch the game."

"Hey." Bailey greeted walking over. "Guess what I got."

"What?" Punk asked and Bailey held up two Cubs tickets.

"Tickets to the game tomorrow." He told Punk and AJ sighed. "Benny was useless since he's all excited to show off his granddaughter tomorrow but I managed to get these for a small fortune. Maybe if we're nice Benny will get us on the field."

"I can't." Punk said almost painfully.

"Don't be stupid." AJ said to him. "Go to the game."

"No. I can't." Punk said feeling the pain in his gut, he had never made it to a Cubs playoff game but he was now set on AJ.

"You're fucking kidding right?" Bailey asked amused. "Playoff tickets!" He yelled waving them in Punk's face.

"I made plans." Punk shrugged.

"You can tell Candice to hold off until after the game." Bailey scoffed and AJ glared at Punk. Bailey also wasn't aware of AJ and Punk's relationship, actually no one was.

"Not Candice." Punk said annoyed.

"Fine, Maria." Bailey snorted.

"Nope." Punk said growing angry as he felt AJ's glare.

"Amy? Again?" Bailey asked.

"No it's not a date it's just plans I can't get out of so stop listing off all the meaningless women of my life and I do mean they were meaningless." He said loudly and nervously looked over to AJ.

"Fine." Bailey said to him. "Your loss." he said then walked off.

"You should go to the game." She told him.

"No. I want to be with you." He said firmly. "So that's where I'll be. And I hope you know that I've never turned down Cubs tickets before."

"I appreciate it." She smiled.

"That means you have to come to a game with me to make it up to me." He told her.

"I hate baseball." She reminded him.

"But I love it and so does your daughter." Punk said to her simply.

"Fine." She said to him. "You better make it worth it."

"Oh, trust me sweetheart." Punk grinned smugly. "You're going to be BEGGING me to take you to a baseball game tomorrow night."

"You're awfully full of yourself." She laughed.

"Confident." He corrected.

"Cocky." AJ corrected.

"Your words." Punk shrugged as he walked away and heard her laugh.

* * *

Gracie was holding cotton candy in one hand and holding to AJ's hand with her other hand as she explored the local carnival with Punk and AJ.

"This is a good carnival." Gracie nodded peering around. "There's no clowns yet."

"I won't let a clown get you." AJ promised her. "And clowns aren't bad."

"Yes they are." Gracie groaned. "You should have let me bring my clown spray."

"That was hairspray." AJ laughed.

"It would have worked." Gracie shrugged. "Oh! I want this one!" she said pointing at the large stuffed animal of a dog. It was a bulldog but it had an under bite which reminded her of Larry. "Buy it for me?" she asked AJ hopefully.

"You have to win the stuffed animals." Punk smirked.

"Oh." She said looking at the game. She had to knock over a tower of cans.

"All of these games are fixed. It's impossible to win." AJ told Gracie.

"I'd really like to try. I'm strong." She told AJ proudly.

"Alright." AJ grinned pulling money out of her pocket and handing it to the man behind the spot.

"Just like baseball Gracie." Punk instructed Gracie as he lifted her so she was standing on the ledge. "Imagine it's the 9th inning and you already have two strikes. The bases are loaded and this is the last out of the game." he told her and she put on a determined look. "You're the pitcher. You need to keep your eye on the strike zone and throw as hard as you can."

"I can do this." Gracie said firmly and squinted her eyes on the prize.

Gracie lifted her little arm and it didn't even reach the cans.

"Oh, man." Gracie frowned. "Can I try again?" she asked the man.

"For five more bucks." He shrugged and Punk glared at him. "Or you can just try one more time." the man said nervously and passed Gracie the ball back. She threw it again and hit the cans but only one fell over.

"I won!" Gracie cheered. "Did you see that?" She asked Punk.

"You were awesome. I think you have a little baseball player on your hands." He told AJ.

"I want that one." Gracie said pointing at the huge stuffed dog.

"No prize for one can." The man informed her.

"I'm too little to hit all of the cans." Gracie frowned and climbed off the ledge. "Let's go."

"I'll try." Punk offered, she looked so sad. There was no way he was leaving without getting her that stuffed animal.

"Really? You'd be my hero." Gracie smiled at him.

"Here." Punk said passing the man some cash.

Punk threw the ball as hard as he could and the cans still didn't budge.

"You have them fucking glued." Punk said looking at the worker.

"I do not." The man defended. "Maybe you're not as strong as you think you are, Mr. UFC." The man mocked and Gracie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Be nice to people!" Gracie ordered.

"Gracie." AJ whispered. "He's ripping you off, let's just go." she said to Punk.

"It's not rigged." The man said simply. "You're just not strong enough. Only really big guys can hit the cans."

"Here." AJ said slapping a five dollar bill down and grabbed the ball from his hand and tossed which effectively knocked over all of the cans. Both Punk and Gracie's mouths dropped in shock. "She wants the big dog." she informed the worker who was also stunned.

"Holy crap." Punk said in awe of her.

"Here." The man said pulling it off the top and handed the big stuffed animal that was even bigger than Gracie over to Punk. "Some lady you got there." he whispered to Punk.

"You're telling me." Punk grinned at AJ.

"Great. Now we have a big dog for our apartment." AJ mumbled. "Should have thought that out."

"It looks like Larry!" Gracie cheered. "Can you hold it for me?" She asked Punk.

"Sure thing." Punk said trying to a grip on it.

* * *

"These are the best fries ever." Gracie said munching on the cheese fries later in the evening.

"You're going to have a stomach ache." AJ warned her.

"I'll be ok." Gracie grinned looking up and her face was covered in cheese.

"Good thing we got all the rides done first." Punk teased.

"I think I can handle more rides." Gracie said seriously.

"You'll be throwing up all over them." AJ laughed.

"You don't give me enough credit." Gracie said and Punk let out a loud laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Punk asked AJ.

"Nah." she said as they sat at a small table by food cart. "Corn dog was good enough for me."

"Have some fries." Gracie said pushing them towards Punk and he took one.

"Thanks." Punk said to her.

"Are you having fun tonight?" AJ asked Gracie.

"Best night ever!" Gracie cheered. "Can you always come to the carnival with us?" she asked Punk. "You ride the rides with me unlike mommy. She's a chicken butt."

"We'll see." Punk said to her with a smile.

"Thank you for winning me the goldfish." Gracie said smiling at Punk.

"Yea, thanks Punk." AJ said glaring at him.

"She really wanted it, she gave me those little doe eyes." Punk defended to AJ. "And she promised to take care of it."

"And I will." Gracie promised. "I'm a big girl."

"We'll see." AJ said skeptically. "If she doesn't clean the bowl it will be YOU doing it." she warned Punk.

"Deal. But I know Gracie won't let me down." Punk stated proudly.

"I promise." Gracie said giving him a thumbs up and climbing out of her chair. "I'll throw this out." she said.

"I'm watching you." AJ warned.

"I'm a big girl!" Gracie argued.

Gracie skipped over to the garbage.

"Hi, there." A voice greeted and she froze in fear at the clown standing over her with the scariest face paint she had ever seen.

"Oh, no." Gracie whispered to herself.

"Balloon?" He asked passing her a balloon, well tried to. Gracie shook her head 'no' as she was paralyzed with fear. "C'mon sweetheart, it's just a balloon." he laughed and she took a step back.

"You want me to turn it into a balloon animal?" He asked.

"No." Punk said and Gracie ran right behind Punk. "She's clearly scared, buzz off."

"This is my job, man." The clown said annoyed.

"To scare kids?" Punk asked. "To approach them when they're alone? She told you no so get lost!"

"You think this job is easy?" The clown asked dramatically and Punk rolled his eyes as Gracie clutched onto Punk's leg and barely peered over to the clown.

"It's going to be even more difficult without any teeth." Punk threatened.

"Whatever." The man said. "Your loss, kid!" He yelled.

"Thank you, Punk." Gracie said relieved and Punk picked her up and carried her back over to the table.

"You ok?" AJ frowned.

"Yes, thanks to Punk." She said holding onto him. "He saved me from the scary clown."

"I think he was trying to be nice." AJ smiled.

"He was annoying." Punk said annoyed himself. "What a bad attitude."

"Very bad attitude!" Gracie agreed.

"I think we should get going." AJ said holding the goldfish.

"Here get on my back." Punk said to Gracie and she held onto his neck and he gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the car while holding the giant stuffed animal as well.

* * *

The next night Benny picked up Gracie who was so excited for the Cubs game. AJ quickly showered and began to cook all the while trying to get dressed and do her hair & makeup. But this was going to a big night for her. She hadn't been with a man since her husband passed and she was sure Punk was the right one to be with. He was sweet, caring, protective and good with her daughter. He knew that Gracie was her world and didn't expect her to put him before her, she knew he wouldn't put her before Gracie either and that's what really made her heart swell. She wanted to make sure this was night he would never forget. When he knocked at the door she ran to it then slowed down as she approached it. She straightened out her dress and inspected herself over in the mirror that was by the door.

Cute little black cocktail dress, cute shoes, hair down and wavy, makeup light but still visible and she tugged the top part of her dress down a bit to show off what small amount of cleavage she had. She smiled in the mirror and saw some lipstick on her tooth and quickly cleaned it off as Punk knocked again. She opened the door and Punk was standing there in his usual jeans and t-shirt holding flowers. She was instantly nervous. Did she seem too desperate? Was it going to be awkward?

Punk walked into the apartment and wrapped his arms around her -dropping the flowers in the process- and she kissed him. Punk kicked the door closed with his foot and let her cling to his body as he half carried her into the bedroom at the far end of the apartment. He was wasting no time tiptoeing around this. They both knew what they wanted and there was no point to drag it out.

They made it into the bedroom and AJ fell onto the bed back first and watched as Punk tugged his shirt over his head and she sat up and reached for his jeans and began to tug at his belt and button. She could tell he was already growing hard and she was craving him as well. There had been so many lonely nights in her life but that was about to change. AJ hadn't realized he wouldn't be wearing boxers as she pulled them down his waist and he stepped out of them but it did ease her nerves. One less item of clothing to get past.

AJ licked her hand and began to stroke him and led him onto the bed on top of her. He ravaged her mouth with his own while she continued to stroke him. He tugged at the thin straps of her dress and he was relieved to see no bra on. His mouth dipped over her left nipple and teased it before he began sucking it on it hard. She moaned at the contact. That was her sweet spot. She loved when someone showed special attention to her breasts. She felt herself growing wetter and now she was embarrassed. She slowed her strokes down and Punk looked up from what he was doing and reluctantly pulled his mouth off of her.

"What is it? Do you not like it?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I just really want you." She whispered. "Really, REALLY want you." She said hoping he'd get the hint and he grinned.

"Good." He said as his hand ventured up her tight dress and felt her panties and she was humiliated. "Oh, don't look away, don't be embarrassed." he urged in a husky voice. "This is so fucking hot."

"It's been a long time." She defended nervously. "I just-"

"I love that you want me." He said to her. "It's a turn on."

Punk sat up and tugged her panties down her legs and she sat up and he pulled the dress over her head. Both were now naked and on equal footing. He would have loved to stopped and admire every inch of her perfect body but her want wasn't one-sided. He needed to be with her. Punk eased her back onto the bed and kissed in-between her breasts and in a perfect line down her stomach.

AJ wasn't sure he had the nerve to venture further. I mean, this was their first time together and she hoped he would- her thoughts stopped when she felt his mouth at her hot spot and her mouth opened slightly as she looked up at the ceiling and literally saw stars. She was moaning quietly as he was tenderly teasing her lips but she she felt him spread her she knew this was it. A chubby finger entered her then his teeth clamped over her sensitive bud and she cried out in pleasure. The man had no fear or shame doing this and she was on cloud nine. She was licking her lips and playing with her breasts as he took care of her down there. She wasn't surprised when the orgasm shocked her body to the very core so soon into this.

"Fuck." AJ grunted as Punk sat up on his knees and slipped his finger into his mouth then licked his lips.

"That was...delicious." He said to her. "Do you have a condom?" He whispered into her ear as he laid across her body and nibbled on her ear. He was holding himself in his hand and teasing her entrance, she didn't want to move in fear he'd change his mind and leave. She stretched her arm over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of the top drawer and opened it quickly.

Punk took the condom from her and slid onto his painfully hard member and then slowly eased his way into her body. He let out this relieved groan as he did it and AJ thought it was actually kind of cute. It was cute until he pushed all the way into her and now she was aroused beyond belief. He was slowly rocking his hips so she'd adjust to his body.

"God damn." He groaned into her ear. "You are so...perfect." He said more to himself in a whisper but she heard it and that gave her the confidence she needed.

She forced him to look at her and pulled him into a kiss and began to thrust up, signaling she was ready to go. No more waiting. Punk was a little overwhelmed. He hadn't felt this good in a woman in a long time and she was driving him crazy. Her kisses were intoxicating and he wanted to kiss her forever but she was also moving her lower half and he had to match her pace. He never choked up like this.

AJ pushed him so he rolled onto his back and he wrapped his arm around her waist and took her with him so he wouldn't exit her body. He never wanted to exit her body. AJ sat up on her knees with her hands pressed firmly on his chest as she moved her hips quickly. He was in awe of her. He ran his hands up her torso and then cupped her breasts and it caused her to bit on her bottom lip and moan. He knew her favorite spot now.

He could feel AJ's pace increasing and knew she wanted to cum, he was going to let her have that in her way. He ran his thumb over her bud and rubbed it intensely until he felt her body quiver and she fell onto his body. But Punk didn't even get her a chance to catch her breath. Before she knew it she was on her back again and now Punk's freeze up was over and he was pumping into her mercilessly. He had on hand hold her knee down and keeping it spread as he moved into her so hard the entire bed shook. The headboard was hitting the wall and that just made him go faster and faster.

"AJ?" He asked worried that this was too much.

"Mhmmm..." She moaned. "Just like this." She encouraged.

He had sweat pouring off of his body and it was hitting hers. This was more of a workout than a day at the gym. He kept moving as her nails clawed as his back and he hoped it bled and left a permanent mark so he'd never forget this moment. He finally felt his body betray him and he fell onto her body now and kissed her deeply. He was thanking her for making him forget everything. He carefully slid out of her body and rolled onto his back and practically gasped for air. This was a workout he wanted to do everyday.

AJ noticed he was still partially hard and she herself was close to the edge again before he came. She sat up and pulled the condom off of him and tossed it onto the floor then covered her mouth over him before he could say anything.

"Fucking...oh my fucking..." He groaned in shock and ecstasy.

This clearly wasn't AJ's first rodeo, she was an expert with her mouth and now he knew it wasn't just with kissing. Her mouth was capable of dangerous pleasurable things. He ran his hands through her hair and held it back as he began to thrust up into her mouth. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and enjoyed the ride. He opened his eyes a moment later when he heard her moaning against his skin and saw her hand was pleasuring herself as well and that's all it took for Punk to reach his end. He would have warned her if he was expecting it but he wasn't prepared for that hot sight.

AJ sat up and cleaned off the corners of her mouth with her finger then slid it into her mouth.

"Don't do that or you're going to get me started again." Punk warned her but it sounded like a threat.

AJ plopped down next to him and laid on her back he grabbed her hand, the hand that was playing with her body and kissed it then gently sucked on the finger that helped her peek.

"So good." Punk moaned.

"Yea?" AJ asked but he was still enjoying the taste of her fluid and flesh. "Phil?" She asked and he just nodded and she smiled.

"Worth the wait." He said finally releasing her finger and laid half her body across his. "I wasn't too hard, was I?"

"No." She said kissing the corner of his mouth. "You were perfect. Just what I needed."

"Good." He grinned.

She leaned down and captured his lips but both froze when they heard the smoke alarm.

"Fuck!" AJ yelled jumping out of the bed and grabbing her robe.

Punk walked into the smoky kitchen with just his jeans on and laughed as AJ dropped the burnt pot into the sink.

"That was dinner." She frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"I don't want dinner." He said then began to suck on the flesh of her neck.

"Phil." She tried to scold but it came out as a moan.

"We'll order." He said briefly departing his lips from her flesh then getting back to the task at hand.

"I worked really hard on that lasagna." She pouted but it was hard to be upset as he marked her neck. "I wanted it to be perfect." she said to him.

"Mmhmm." He said against her skin and she hissed when she felt his teeth then groaned when she felt his tongue smooth it over.

"Oh, Phil." She moaned.

"I like when you say my name like that." He said to her. "Have I convinced you to attend a baseball game with me yet?"

"Um, yea." She said grabbing his hand and pushing it between her robe thighs as she opened her own robe. Her back was against his chest and he was still munching on her neck as if it was a sandwich.

"Beg me." He requested.

"Don't do this to me." She groaned as his fingers played between her thigh and once they were moist, moved up her body and teased her nipple. "Take me to a game."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Please! Take me to a game!" She begged. "Take me here first."

"Here?" He asked and she nodded. "In the kitchen? Against the counter?"

"You make it sound dirty." She said with her eyes closed.

"It is." He said then grinned against her skin. "I like it." he said and a second later she was bent over and getting what she asked for.

* * *

Punk and AJ ended up ordering in burgers and watching a movie. Benny freely walked into the unlocked apartment holding a sleeping Gracie and shushed them as he carried her right to her bed.

"She must have had a good time." AJ smirked standing up.

"She did." Benny announced walking over after putting Gracie in her bed. "She got to meet the players and hang out on the field and celebrate the big win. I gave her a ton of sugar, I can't believe she fell asleep."

"Phil hasn't seen the game." AJ sighed.

"That's ok." Punk said brushing it off.

"What are you doing here?" Benny asked eyeing him. "Bailey was at the game and said you had a date."

"I told him it wasn't a date." Punk said to him. "But plans fell through so I decided to keep AJ company."

"Right." Benny laughed. "Anyway, this is her bags of souvenirs." he said passing AJ the large bag.

"You have to stop spoiling her." AJ warned him.

"No I don't, I'm the grandfather." Benny scoffed. "It's late, are you leaving?" he asked Punk.

"Our movie isn't over yet." AJ answered for Punk.

"Sure it isn't." Benny smirked eyeing Punk. It looked like he wanted to say something but just chuckled to himself and walked away. "Have a good night."

"Thank you for taking Gracie." AJ said to him.

"Anytime." Benny said to her. "She was a big hit and the best wing man I've ever had." he grinned then walked out the door.

"He knows." AJ said to him.

"I don't give a shit." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Don't start something we can't finish." She warned him.

"Yea." Punk nodded. "I guess I should get going, Larry has probably pissed all over my floor by now."

"Bye." AJ smiled as he grabbed her hand and made her walk him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said kissing her one more time before finally departing.

AJ walked down the all and saw Gracie sleeping over her covers still dressed in her baseball outfit and gently shook her awake.

"Hi, mommy." Gracie smiled. "I had the best time tonight." She yawned tiredly.

"Yea? You seem really tired. Let's get you dressed." AJ said grabbing her pajamas and helping her change.

"Grandpa Benny let me sit on shoulders throughout the whole game and we yelled at Met's fans together." She said tiredly but very happy.

"That sounds like a blast." AJ said tucking her into bed.

"He let me meet everyone and he said I was his granddaughter and I'd be going to all the games with him." Gracie said as her eyes closed.

"We'll see about that." AJ smirked.

"He said I'm a good luck charm for the Cubs." Gracie grinned. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too." AJ said kissing her cheek. "Sleep, baby. We'll talk all about the game tomorrow."

"Ok, love you mommy." she said as she drifted off to sleep already.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You keep posting so many and it guilts me into posting extra chapter lol thanks everyone!**


	9. Overnight

**Overnight**

* * *

A week later AJ was on cloud nine with Punk. She regretted wasting so much time getting with him but it was worth the wait. The part she appreciated more was that although their relationship was still a secret, Punk was around even more. He was at the apartment nearly every night with Larry and Gracie always enjoyed their company.

"You don't want to finish eating?" AJ asked looking at Gracie who shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Punk frowned.

"She hasn't been feeling well. Her stomach has been bothering her, she's been awfully tired." AJ said eyeing her daughter with concern.

"I'm just tired." Gracie said pushing away from the table and getting out of the chair.

"I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow." AJ told him standing up then followed Gracie. "You want to take a bath?"

"No." She said crawling into bed and Larry ran into her room and jumped into her bed next.

"Come on Larry." Punk whistled for the dog but he growled at Punk and laid next to Gracie.

"Can he stay? Please? It will make me feel better." Gracie pleaded.

"Of course he can." Punk told her. "I hope you feel better."

"Me too. Grandpa Benny said he's taking me to the world series." Gracie sighed.

"That's not for another week, you have some time." Punk assured her as she closed her eyes and AJ frowned. AJ felt her head but she didn't feel warm. "Not warm?"

"No." AJ said standing up. "I think I'm going to take her temperature anyway." she said walking out of the room.

"What hurts?" Punk asked Gracie.

"Nothing, everything." Gracie yawned and Punk would have smiled if he wasn't so concerned.

"If you tell me where you hurt I may be able to help." Punk said kneeling to look at her and she opened her eyes.

"My tummy and my back." She told him.

"Stomach and back?" he asked confused.

"Here." AJ said walking in the room and Punk placed the thermometer into her mouth.

"Keep it under your tongue." Punk instructed and it looked like she had already drifted off to sleep. "I think you should take her to the hospital." He whispered to AJ. "This isn't normal."

"She's been sleeping so much lately." AJ admitted and Punk inspected the thermometer. "How is it?"

"It's right under a fever." He said standing up. "But she's pale and can't even keep her eyes opened."

"I'm going to take her to the emergency room." AJ said to him. "I'm sorry about dinner." She said grabbing Gracie's jacket. "I'll call you-"

"I'm coming with you." Punk said the jacket and helping Gracie sit up to put her in her jacket.

"Where are we going?" Gracie yawned.

"The doctor." AJ told her as Punk lifted her up and carried her out of the room. "You got her?" AJ asked.

"Yea just get your stuff." Punk told her.

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the hospital and he was feeling very anxious. He didn't know why he was feeling so awful right now. The last time he was in this very hospital was the night he lost his wife and daughter, he couldn't shake that feeling. He let out a sigh and looked down at his hands and played with them.

"Mr. Brooks?" A nurse asked and he stood up. "The little girl you bought in is asking to see you."

"Is she alright?" Punk asked following the nurse.

"I can't discuss it with you, her mother is there though." The nurse told him.

Punk was outside a room and AJ stepped outside.

"Why does she have her own room?" Punk asked.

"Something is wrong with her." AJ cried and Punk's face fell. "They're not sure what exactly they think it's some kind of infection and it's really bad-"

"Hey, it's ok." Punk said hugging her.

"Phil, the mentioned cancer." She whispered horrified.

"What?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"They were talking about her kidneys- I mean how did I miss this? Have been so distracted? Was this something that ran in Randy's family? I never bothered to get his family medical history! And they were asking for it-" she rambled. "They said her heart rate wasn't right."

"It's ok." Punk said kissing the top of her head.

"She's asking for you but if you don't want to go in-" She began but Punk already walked in her room.

"Hey." Punk smiled walking over to Gracie.

"Hi." Gracie smiled. "I have to go for tests."

"You're in the best place." Punk assured her.

"I'm scared. How do I not be scared?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked confused.

"You're brave. You scared the clown away even though you were scared." Gracie reminded him tiredly.

"Just remember you're in the best place for you and that not only your mom, but I'm here with you." Punk reminded her. "We won't let anything to happen to you."

"Promise?" Gracie asked holding her pinky out and Punk pinky promised with her.

"I swear to you." Punk assured her.

"Is Larry ok?" Gracie asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Punk said brushing it off. "Don't worry about Larry."

"I promised I'd sleep with him tonight." Gracie insisted.

"He understands. He just wants you to feel better." Punk told her.

"We just need a moment with her." The doctor said walking in the room.

"Can't he stay? He protects me." Gracie told the doctor.

"The doctors are real good people." Punk promised.

"Mommy?" Gracie asked and AJ walked in the room

"I tried to call Randy." AJ whispered to Punk. "He hung up on me."

"I'll get in touch with him." Punk offered and AJ passed him her phone.

"Don't go far!" Gracie begged Punk.

"I'll be right outside." Punk promised and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A few hours later AJ wandered into the waiting room and saw Punk still sitting up anxiously.

"How is she?" Punk asked.

"They think she has sepsis." AJ told him and Punk frowned. "She's being moved to the ICU and they're going to put her on an IV of antibiotics." She said sitting down. "They don't know how long she's had it and if it effected her organs. How did I miss this?" She asked. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Is she sleeping now?" Punk asked and AJ nodded.

"I have to get back in there." AJ said to him. "You didn't have to stay."

"Don't be crazy. Of course I'm going to stay, I promised her I would." Punk said to her.

"You're a good man." AJ sighed. "Did you get in touch with Randy?"

"I left him some messages." Punk said to her. "But so far nothing."

"Piece of shit." AJ muttered. "Or it's my fault because I told him to fuck off last time he tried to see her."

"That's his kid in there." Punk reminded her. "He should be jumping through hops of fire to get here and get you this information."

"Not everyone thinks like you." AJ reminded him sadly. "You're one the few good ones."

"I called Bailey." Punk told her. "I know he'd want to know."

"Thank you." AJ said to him placing her hand on his knee. "I have to run to the bathroom-"

"And get yourself a cup of coffee or something" He told her. "I can sit with her."

"ICU is family only, I fibbed and said you were family in case you wanted to go in." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said standing up. "I'll sit with her, get some fresh air make some calls, do what you have to do."

"Thank you. Call me if the doctor comes in but he said he wouldn't be checking in for another hour." AJ told him and he nodded.

Punk was sitting next to Gracie's bed and watched he breath while she slept. He still had the worst pang of fear in his stomach and he wasn't sure when it would go away. He was actually shaking. He had just gotten AJ and Gracie in his life and he wouldn't survive another loss. Gracie was so pure and innocent, she didn't deserve to be laying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines.

"And I told you that is my granddaughter!" A voice yelled outside Gracie's room and Punk glared and saw it was just Benny causing a scene. "My donations put a child's cancer wing in this very hospital!"

"Benny." Punk hissed walking to the door.

"Is he related?" The nurse asked.

"Yea." Punk nodded and Benny walked inside.

Punk had never seen Benny not in a suit. He was wearing his stripped pajamas and a jacket over it, glasses on his face and he rushed over to Gracie.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"She has sepsis. They're running more tests to make sure her organs weren't damaged." Punk told him quietly and Benny's face fell.

"Did I do this?" Benny asked and Punk eyed him.

"How could you have done this?" Punk asked.

"It was chilly out the night I took her to the game. She was tired but she insisted on staying out even though I knew I should have had her home earlier. I just wanted her to meet some of my associates-"  
Benny explained.

"You didn't do this. No one did this. This was an infection inside of her body that grew." Punk assured him.

"I thought it was odd she was so tired, I should have told AJ." Benny said shaking his head.

"You couldn't have prevented this." Punk told him.

"What are you doing here?" Benny asked eyeing him.

"Gracie asked me to stay." Punk told him and Benny nodded.

"I know about you and AJ." Benny said to him. "You're taking care of them?"

"I'm trying." Punk admitted. "This is a tad out of my hands. I would switch places with her if I could."

"I know that, son." Benny said to him and AJ walked inside.

"Benny." AJ greeted surprised and he threw his arms around her and Punk was surprised when AJ hugged him back.

"What can I do?" Benny asked pulling away. "I can fly in better doctors."

"This doctor seems good." AJ said to him unsurely.

"What's his name?" Benny demanded.

"Doctor Travers." AJ told him.

"I've never even heard of him. I don't want some fresh out of med school schmuck caring for my granddaughter." Benny said shaking his head. "Doctor William Reeves is wonderful, I'm going to call him."

"You don't-" AJ began then stopped herself. She wanted her daughter to have the best possible care. "Could you?"

"Of course I can." Benny said sternly. "And don't drink this." He said taking the two cups of coffee's from her. "Hospital coffee is the worst. I'll have my assistant bring fresh coffee." he told her then walked out of the room.

"I've never seen Benny like this before." Punk admitted.

"Scared?" AJ asked.

"Selfless." Punk teased a bit. "She didn't wake up." he said as AJ inspected her daughter.

"I feel like the worst parent in the world. We were so wrapped up in each other we missed the signs?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk admitted.

"I would have waited for the doctor, you're the one who said to bring her here and thank god you did." She said. "When I first got pregnant my friend from school told me I was an idiot. I was nineteen and she said I wasn't ready for it. She said to get rid of her before I gave birth to a child that I couldn't care for."

"You love Gracie and you do more than love her, you take care of her. You're one of the best mother's I've ever met." Punk told her honestly. "Your friend sounds like an idiot." he said sitting on the chair and pulled her onto his lap since their was only one chair.

"Maybe she was right, maybe I wasn't ready but I tried really hard." AJ said shaking her head. "My mom was already gone, I didn't have anyone to turn to and ask stupid questions to."

"Gracie is one the happiest kids in the world. And kids get sick sometimes." Punk reminded her. "You got her here and she's getting help and Benny is going to see to it that she gets the best care in the world. He will fly out any doctor for her."

"What if she doesn't get better?" AJ asked crying. "What if we waited too long to get her help? What if I lose her- I can't..." she choked out but the words were so horrible she couldn't even spit it out.

"You're not." Punk promised. "Her color is coming back already, look." He nodded over to Gracie.

"Yea." AJ said eyeing her carefully. "She's not as pale."

"I'm not messing around here! I want him paged!" Benny yelled chasing after a nurse and AJ had to laugh a bit.

"You have a family now." Punk reminded her. "You're not alone and we're all going to help you and Gracie."

"I know being here can't be easy for you." AJ noted and Punk didn't say anything. "I appreciate you being here though despite that."

"I promised the kid I'd stay and I'm not breaking my word to her." Punk said simply.

* * *

The next morning Gracie opened her eyes when she felt the sun shining and smiled when she saw her mom and Punk sleeping in the one chair next to her bed. Bailey was just walking into the room and Gracie held her finger to her lips and Bailey smirked. He raced over and kissed Gracie's cheek.

"Hey, kid." Bailey smiled. "How are you feeling."

"Still icky, but better." Gracie told him quietly. "They're sleeping."

"I see that." Bailey said looking over to his sister and Punk. "They had a long night."

"I slept really good." Gracie giggled and Bailey felt so good that he could hear her laugh.

"Grandpa Benny is outside too. We have so many presents for you but they won't let us bring them into the room yet." Bailey told her.

"Oh, rats." Gracie said snapping her fingers. "I wanted Uncle Punk to bring me Larry too."

"I don't think they let dogs into the hospital." Bailey smiled.

"I feel really good suddenly. Can you tell Grandpa Benny I can still go to the Cubs game tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, no sweetheart. You have to stay here and get all better." Bailey told her and she frowned and looked ready to cry.

"But it's the first game of the world series." She frowned. "I have to be there! I'm their good luck charm! Grandpa Benny needs me there!"

"What's going on?" AJ asked waking up which woke Punk up.

"Gracie wants to go to the game tonight." Bailey told them.

"Oh, no honey." AJ frowned.

"Mommy I have to." Gracie began to cry.

"She's feeling better at least." Punk smirked.

"Uncle Punk, you understand don't you?" Gracie asked.

"I understand you have to rest up and get strong because that's what the Cubs needs the most right now." Punk told her.

"No." Gracie said shaking her head.

"Yes." Punk laughed. "If you were sitting in the stands not feeling better they'd be so worried about you! They wouldn't be able to concentrate on the game."

"Really?" Gracie asked skeptically.

"I promise I'll do my very best to get a TV in here and get the game for you. Even if I have to get a portable TV and you can watch the game right here and I'll have Benny tell the coach that you're watching and rooting for them. You don't have to be there to be their good luck charm." Punk explained and Gracie nodded.

"If you say so." Gracie sighed laying back down.

"I know so." Punk told her.

"I'm going to find her doctor." AJ told him then kissed Gracie. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." Gracie shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be right back." AJ told her then left the room.

"So, what was that?" Bailey asked Punk.

"What was what?" Punk asked.

"AJ sleeping on you." Bailey clarified as a nurse came in to check Gracie over. "You two looked awfully comfortable."

"They sleep like that on the couch at home too." Gracie tattled. "And kiss."

"What?" Punk asked with a nervous laugh. "No we don't."

"They kiss ALL of the time." Gracie told Bailey.

"That a fact?" Bailey asked Gracie who giggled and nodded.

"We do not." Punk said still laughing.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Gracie asked narrowing her eyes at Punk.

"No, but-" Punk began.

"Do you kiss AJ ALL of the time?" Bailey asked using Gracie's cute voice to mock him.

"Not ALL of the time." Punk defended scratching the back of his head. "Once in a while." he muttered quietly.

"They kiss at the gym too." Gracie told Bailey and Punk's face fell. "I saw them in the closet."

"Oh my god." Punk groaned.

"What?" AJ asked walking inside.

"Gracie was just telling me how she sees you and Punk and kissing constantly." Bailey said to her and she froze.

"They're really good friends." Gracie nodded.

"Yea." AJ said to her. "Your doctor is going to be coming in and checking on you in a few minutes but so far your body is responding to the medicine."

"What about her test results?" Punk asked her quietly.

"What test results?" Bailey asked concerned.

"They ran some tests to see if the sepsis damaged her organs and thankfully they came back good. We caught it just in time." She said relieved.

"So I can go the game?" Gracie asked hopefully.

"You're going to have to stay here for a couple of more days. The doctors have to watch you and give you medicine." AJ told her.

"Can't I take the medicine at home?" Gracie frowned.

"No, it has to be in the hospital but I promise to not leave your side." AJ told her.

"Uncle Punk, will you stay?" Gracie asked him.

"Honey, he has a job and classes to coach." AJ explained.

"I'll stay for as long as you're here." Punk told her and AJ shot him a soft smile.

"They're moving Gracie to a wonderful private room." Benny announced walking inside. "It's private and she'll have more of a normal bed and there will be more than one chair so I don't have to hold back on my vomit watching you two sleep on each other." He said to Punk and AJ with a straight face.

"Grandpa Benny! Tell the Cubs I'm sorry I'm going to miss the game!" Gracie pleaded.

"How am I going to tell them? I'm going to be here." Benny said to her and AJ was shocked.

"First game of the world series." Bailey reminded him.

"And I promised to watch it with my granddaughter. So I'll be here, watching it with my granddaughter." Benny said simply.

"We'll watch the game with her." Bailey offered.

"We can all watch it. But I'm staying here with her to watch it." Benny said simply.

"You're the best Grandpa ever." Gracie smiled.

"Thank you." AJ mouthed to Benny who shot her a wink.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them very much! So, I had originally planned out a more dramatic illness that would have bought back some of Gracie's biological family from her fathers side because I do want to explore that mystery as well but I just didn't have the heart to write a sick child story like that. Drama is on it's way but enjoy for now!**


	10. The Talk

**The Talk**

* * *

Gracie was sitting up in her hospital bed four days later, doctors wanted to keep her seven days until they finished her medication but Gracie's room was comfortable and almost didn't even feel like a hospital. Benny made sure his granddaughter received excellent care. She was also able to enjoy every game in the world series so far and Benny and Bailey watched each one with her, along with Punk and AJ of course.

"Ok I've got the junk food." Bailey announced walking into her hospital room.

"Goodie." Gracie smiled as she put her Cubs jersey on over her hospital dress.

"Not too much." AJ warned.

"You two need to go get something to eat and do something outside of this hospital." Bailey ordered them.

"I'm not leaving this hospital until Gracie is leaving with me." AJ told him.

"She's fine, tell her." Bailey said to Gracie.

"I really am." Gracie smiled. "I go home really soon."

"Go get some real food. You can't eat this hospital crap all of the time." Bailey said to her.

"What if something happens while we're gone?" AJ asked.

"I'm ok." Gracie smiled. "Uncle Bailey is here and Grandpa Benny is coming too. He has a present for me he said."

"He's bought you something everyday. I think I have to rent a uhaul to put all your presents in." AJ teased.

"Cool." Gracie grinned.

"Let's go back home we can shower and change then grab a burger or something." Punk told her.

"I don't know." AJ said looking at Gracie.

"The game will be on." Gracie reminded her. "It's ok."

"Ok." AJ said kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back. Call me if anything happens."

"I will." Bailey told her. "But she's fine, tell her, kid."

"I really am." Gracie nodded.

"I love you." AJ said to Gracie who rolled her eyes.

"I love you too mommy." She said as AJ kissed her cheek again. "Mommy the game is coming on." she complained

"You probably want to watch the game." AJ said to Punk who looked exhausted himself.

"I prefer a shower and real food." Punk groaned.

"Alright." AJ said. "Not too much junk." she reminded them.

* * *

AJ walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and Punk following her, also equally wet.

"Your apartment is amazing." AJ noted. "Your shower is spacious."

"Too spacious." He frowned. "I barely touched you."

"You were inside of me that entire shower." AJ blushed.

"But if we were in a smaller place we could have cleaned off closer together." Punk frowned.

"I don't know how thank you." AJ said with sincerity looking up at him.

"I should be thanking you." Punk grinned smugly.

"Not for shower sex." She laughed slapping his stomach gently. "For being so amazing this last week with me and Gracie. You haven't left her side or mine and kept me sane."

"You don't have to thank me." Punk said seriously. "But while we're on the topic...I just want to again make it clear that no matter what happens between us that I want to be part of Gracie's life. I adore her and it's not just because she's your kid, she's just a great kid in general."

"I know." She smiled. "You'll always be important in her life. You and Benny and Bailey."

"She knows about us." Punk pointed out.

"Yea I think our secret is out. Even though she just sees us kissing she doesn't know it's anything more than that. She's five she doesn't know that kissing means anything more than friendship." She explained.

"You should have that talk with her before she starts kissing all of her little boy classmates like I kiss you." He warned and she laughed.

"You're right. We'll talk to her when she's out of the hospital." AJ agreed. "Before we do, are you still set on the idea of us?"

"Of course I am." he said without hesitation. "Are you?"

"I am." She said to him.

"So we'll sit Gracie down and explain things to her and take it day by day." Punk suggested and she nodded. "Did Randy ever call you back?"

"No." AJ said disgusted. "Gracie could have been on her deathbed and he didn't even return my call or messages. I do have to try to get her medical history from his family."

"He's a piece of shit." Punk said to her. "Who wouldn't want to know Gracie?"

"She's a great kid but he doesn't know that and he never will." AJ told him. "When I packed us up and ran off with her I promised myself he wouldn't get to her. Gracie kept asking me about him after he came by and I thought maybe down the road I'd tell her more about him or consider some form of communication but not after this. It's unforgivable."

"I agree." Punk said to her.

"Where is Larry?" AJ asked

"Someone from the gym took him since I knew I wouldn't be around." Punk said. "We have to stop at your place and feed Gracie's fish though."

"I forgot about the fish." AJ said slapping her head. "She'll be crushed if she comes home to a dead fish."

"We'll feed it or if it's dead- flush it- then quickly replace it before she even gets home." Punk shrugged. "But first I'm taking you for real food. You've barely eaten all week."

"I picked at stuff." She shrugged.

"Picking and eating are two different things." Punk said to her. "You need your energy."

"After that shower I do." She smirked.

* * *

Three days later and Gracie was finally home and AJ was elated. She responded well to medicine but had to keep a close eye on her.

"But why can't I go back to school tomorrow?" Gracie asked as Punk carried her into the apartment behind AJ.

"Because you just spent a whole week the hospital and I want to keep an eye on you for a few more days." AJ told her.

"I miss school." Gracie groaned. "We are supposed to be painting Christmas pictures now."

"You have a few more weeks before Christmas." Punk smirked placing her on the couch.

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?" Gracie asked Punk.

"Uh- yea I'd like to be." He said. Him and AJ hadn't really discussed holiday plans they were both so busy with work and Gracie it was the last thing on their minds.

"Honey, we want to talk to you." AJ said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Is this about you two kissing?" Gracie asked.

"Yes." AJ said to her. "You know Phil and I are friends." she told Gracie and she nodded.

"Uh-huh." Gracie nodded.

"Ok, I don't know what else to say." She said looking up at Punk who sat on the coffee table across from them.

"I really like your mom." Punk told Gracie who smiled.

"She really likes you too." Gracie whispered then smiled wider.

"Gracie." AJ blushed.

"I'd like to spend some time with her-" He began.

"Without me?" Gracie asked horrified.

"No! With you too of course." He assured her and she was relieved. "I love spending time with you, Gracie."

"Good." Gracie smiled. "Are you going to be mommy's boyfriend?"

"I want to be but I want you to be ok with it." Punk told her.

"I like you better than Peter." Gracie nodded seriously and he smiled. "Will you be my new daddy?"

"Gracie." AJ sighed. "That's not how these things work. You had an amazing father."

"He loved you very much." Punk added. "And I will help you in anyway that I can. Even if things don't work out with me and your mom, the three of us will always be best friends and I'll always be there for you."

"Ok." Gracie smiled.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked Gracie.

"Is Uncle Punk going to live with us?" Gracie asked.

"No." AJ laughed a bit.

"But I'm going to be around a lot." Punk warned her.

"That's good. I like when you're around." Gracie told him.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes." She said seriously. "When can I play with Larry?"

"I'm going to go pick him up now and bring him over for a visit." Punk told her.

"Good. I've missed him." Gracie smiled climbing off the couch.

"Wait here, I want to set up your room properly." AJ told her and she shrugged and walked away.

Punk watched AJ walk away then turned his head and saw Gracie glaring at him.

"What's up?" Punk asked nervously.

"You're going to be nice to mommy, right?" Gracie asked.

"Of course." Punk told her.

"I love her very much." Gracie reminded her. "She's my best friend too and I don't like when she cries."

"I'm not going to make her cry." Punk promised her. "I love that you want to protect your mother though."

"You won't be mean to me like Peter was, right?" She asked.

"No." he laughed. "You know you're my buddy."

"Ok." Gracie said relieved.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked her.

"Yes." Gracie assured him. "I love you too, Uncle Punk." She said hugging him and his heart melted.

"Gracie!" AJ yelled from her room and she let go of Punk and ran to her room.

Punk was at a loss for words. This was hitting him really hard. He felt a panic attack coming on. A little girl who was his daughter's age when he lost her. He quickly ran for the door and ran right out.

"Phil, can you-" AJ stopped when she saw he was gone and frowned.

* * *

At midnight AJ heard a knock at the door and opened the door to Punk and Larry.

"She's sleeping." AJ said turning around and walking inside and he stepped inside with Larry. "I have to wake her up for medicine though and I know she'd like to sleep with Larry unless you need to run out for eight hours again."

"I'm sorry." Punk sighed taking Larry off his leash and ran right into Gracie's room. "She scared me."

"Who?" AJ asked.

"Gracie. She told me she loved me and I got scared." Punk groaned kicking himself.

"She's only five, Phil. She was upset you left without even saying goodbye. This stuff could scar her." AJ insisted.

"I know." Punk said. "It scared me. I shouldn't have run off."

"If you can't do this with me then I understand but you have to tell me before this goes too far." She warned him. "I'm falling for you and there's going to be no going back-"

"I want to do this." Punk said to her. "She caught me off guard."

"She's five, she loves with all of her heart." AJ told him proudly. "She doesn't know about your wife and daughter, she doesn't know saying something like that means something differently for you."

"I know. I fucked up by leaving it was dumb." He freely admitted. "I felt like I was about to have a panic attack."

"Phil-" She began.

"It won't happen again." He promised her. "I want to show you something." He said rushing over to the couch and sitting down and she joined him. "This was my my family." He said showing her the picture that was framed on his dresser."

"They were beautiful." AJ smiled sadly at the picture.

"I don't want this to hang over us." He said to her and AJ just nodded as she studied the picture.

"I understand you're torn." She said to him. "I know you feel like you're being pulled into two directions. You care about us but you feel like you're betraying them-"

"I don't." Punk said shaking his head. "I don't think I'm betraying them. It's just they were a part of my life and sometimes I get a bit spooked or bring them up I don't want you to feel bad-"

"I would never feel bad." AJ assured him. "I'm not looking to replace your wife and Gracie isn't trying to replace Elena."

"I know that." He said to her. "That's what it is about you. We connect and get each other like no one else. We're similar but still different."

"If you want to talk about them I want you to. I'm not going to get mad. I also wouldn't be mad if you were feeling bad on a certain day and didn't want to be around. I would never judge you." She told him.

"That's what I love about you." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I don't have to hide what I'm feeling."

"Stop running." She said to him.

"I love you and I love Gracie." He told her without fear. "I want to be part of your lives. I want this to work."

"Me too." she said kissing him. "And not just the part about this working but the loving you because I do. It's impossible not to."  
Punk kissed her deeply and they stood up without parting lips. Punk carried her down the hall to her room and kicked the door closed.

* * *

After a half an hour of AJ time she fell asleep and Punk got dressed and walked out of the bedroom but jumped when he saw Gracie and Larry.

"Hey, kid." Punk stammered nervously. "How long have you been standing out there?" he asked nervously.

"Just now. Larry and I have to go to the bathroom." She shrugged and watched as Larry followed her into the bathroom.

"She's up?" AJ asked sticking her head outside the door.

"She didn't hear us...well, you." He corrected and she glared at him as she came out with her robe on. "I'm quiet."

"No chance." AJ scoffed.

"It's true." He defended and they walked into the kitchen.

"Medicine!" AJ yelled as Gracie walked out of the bathroom.

"Ugh." Gracie groaned and her and Larry walked into the kitchen. "Yuck. Larry should have some."

"Larry is a dog." AJ reminded her.

"Where did you go?" Gracie asked Punk. "I thought you left without saying goodbye."

"I went to go get Larry." Punk said to her.

"Thank you." Gracie said relieved. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"You missed a lot of Cubs games." She said to him. "Game 7 is tomorrow and I really wanted to go."

"Since when are you such a baseball fanatic?" AJ asked amused as she gave her the liquid medicine.

"Oh!" Gracie yelled jumping off the chair and running into her room then running back out and gave her mom a flier.

"What's this?" AJ asked. "Baseball?"

"Softball." Gracie corrected and Punk smiled proudly. "I really want to play."

"Oh, I don't know." AJ said shaking her head.

"Uncle Punk, tell her I can do it." Gracie pleaded.

"I mean, sports is really good for kids." Punk shrugged innocently.

"She's sick." AJ corrected.

"She WAS sick." Punk corrected. "When does it start? It's not baseball season."

"Next April." Gracie told them.

"Oh, that's so far off." Punk chuckled.

"I'll be practically six by then." Gracie told AJ. "Please, mommy? I have to send in money now for it."

"Alright." AJ sighed and Gracie jumped up and down with excitement. "But I don't know anything about baseball." she warned her.

"That's ok, Uncle Punk will help me, right?" She asked Punk hopefully.

"Of course I will." he told her.

"See?" Gracie smiled. "Grandpa Benny gave this to me. He said if I did it he would coach."

"No way." Punk laughed.

"Yes way." Gracie argued.

"Benny isn't child friendly." Punk told her. "He's Gracie friendly but I can't imagine him spending his weekends with loud and screaming children."

"It's what he said." Gracie shrugged.

"Alright." AJ said signing the paper. "I'll give you the money tomorrow."

"Thank you." Gracie said hugging her. "Thanks Uncle Punk." She said hugging him next. "Time for bed, Larry." She ordered the dog and he followed her.

"He used to like me." Punk said glaring at Larry.

"Do you think baseball is ok for her?" AJ asked nervously.

"It's softball." Punk laughed. "And I think her wanting to get into sports is great. It keeps kids focused."

"I suppose." AJ sighed. "Why couldn't she just do dance like normal little girls?"

"Because she's not normal." Punk laughed. "She's unique."

"And that makes me so proud." AJ sighed. "Just scared."

"Wait until she's older." Punk warned.

"Don't bring that up." She warned him. "Let me just enjoy the fact that she's five and still under my control."

"Alright." he chuckled.

"Do you really think Benny is going to coach?" She asked.

"If Benny told her he'd coach than he's going to coach." Punk said to her. "But I'm going to have to watch that because Benny loves Gracie, I don't see him playing nice with other kids."

"Oh god." AJ groaned.

"It's sweet. He's trying to bond." Punk smirked.

"It is." AJ had to agree. "He's not as bad as I thought he was going to be."

"You're not going home to Jersey for Christmas, are you?" Punk asked.

"Jersey isn't home. This is. And no, there's nothing in Jersey for us anymore." She told him. "Are you running off this holiday?"

"Since I lost my family I used to go on vacation that week." Punk told her.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Last year was Mexico, year before was Florida, year before that was Ireland." He told her.

"Are you going this year?" She asked.

"Nah." He said to her and she was relieved. "I think I'll hang back with you two. Unless you want to go on vacation."

"No way. Christmas is Gracie's favorite holiday. We get a big tree and decorate it all crazy. We bake cookies and wrap presents." She rattled off in a dreamy voice. "I cook a big feast."

"Sounds like I actually want to be home for Christmas for a change." Punk noted happily.

"I mean, there's no fire place here and we usually toast marshmallows but we can use a candle." She said.

"I have a fire place." He offered.

"I'm sure Gracie would love that." AJ said. "I don't want to jinx it but with Gracie on the mend and you here I feel like this is going to be a Christmas we'll never forget."


	11. All I want For Christmas

**All I want For Christmas...**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and it was finally Christmas week. Punk was excited to have a normal Christmas again but he wanted the perfect gifts.

"Why are you hiding their presents here?" Bailey asked as Punk placed some bags in his closet.

"Because she snoops. She wants to know what I got her." Punk groaned.

"She's just a kid, put it on a high shelf and Gracie won't be able to reach it." Bailey suggested.

"I'm talking about AJ." Punk said and Bailey laughed. "But you're right about the high shelf. She's short."

"What did you get her?" Bailey asked.

"It wasn't easy. I mean we've been dating a couple of months so I wasn't sure if I get her jewelry or something more useful that she can use everyday...so I got both." He forced out. "I got her a Playstation and a necklace."

"And you're going to give her both?" Bailey asked.

"It's too much?" Punk questioned. "Do you think it's too much?"

"No." Bailey laughed. "I mean, as long as you're serious about her."

"I'm serious about her." Punk told him sternly.

"Then I think the two gifts are good." Bailey shrugged. "What did you get Gracie?"

"Ah, I got Gracie a baseball bat." Punk informed him.

"That wasn't on AJ's list." Bailey frowned.

AJ knew the new men in Gracie's life were very wealthy. She did NOT want Gracie spoiled and gave them a list of things she had asked for and they were allowed to pick ONE item off the list. Benny complained the most about it.

"It's autographed by the entire Cubs team." Punk grinned proudly.

"How did you get that?" Bailey asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I have an in, a few of the guys still remember me from the UFC." Punk shrugged. "I also offered a few of the guys free gym days."

"Of course you did." Bailey scoffed.

"Relax, I got her something off the list too." Punk said to him.

"So you got her two presents and I only get to give her one?" Bailey asked.

"I have to make a better impression. I am dating her mother." Punk defended.

"I'm getting her something else than." Bailey scoffed. "So, how are you feeling? You're not going to run out Christmas night are you?"

"Fuck off." Punk scoffed. "AJ told you about that, huh?"

"She did." Bailey shrugged. "She defended you like crazy."

"She's a good woman." Punk said.

"Look, you two are serious and you're in her life and Gracie's and they're my family- don't hurt them." Bailey said to him. "All of you have lost enough in your lives."

"Last thing I want to do is hurt anyone, especially them." Punk assured him. "Don't worry."

"I do worry." Bailey said to him. "Not just for them but you as well."

"We're all good." Punk told him. "Relax." he laughed. "I feel good. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"So, I told Benny I would co-coach the little league team Gracie is joining with him." Bailey told him and Punk let out a laugh.

"A lot of little ankle bitters." Punk warned him.

"You should do it too." Bailey suggested.

"No." Punk said to him. "I'll go watch the games, I won't be participating. My time is divided enough as it is."

* * *

Three days before Christmas AJ was at the receptionist desk and looked up when she saw a huge floral delivery.

"Who is it for?" She asked the familiar delivery man who was in and out of the gym often.

"These are for you, AJ." The man smirked. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Thank you." She grinned standing up and plucking the card out.

"Those are nice flowers." Punk noted walking over and leaning over the desk to inspect the flowers.

"Jealous?" AJ asked teasingly.

"Me?" He asked innocently. "Insanely. Who sent them because I know it wasn't me and they're super tacky and over the top."

"They're from a man." She said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Benny." She smirked. "He's just really excited I'm hosting Christmas this year. He hasn't had a home cooked holiday meal since he was a kid."

"Yea, his staff usually caters it." Punk smirked. "I think he may be buttering you up because he ignored your one gift rule for Gracie."

"Oh, no." AJ sighed shaking her head. "She deserves it all but that doesn't mean she should have it all."

"Benny means well." Punk shrugged.

"So, I know you've never spent the night but I think, if you're up for it you can stay over Christmas eve?" She asked. "You can sleep on the couch though. But I know Gracie would want you there Christmas morning."

"I'll stay. Larry will love it too." Punk said to her. "But the couch?"

"I don't want her seeing we sleep in the same bed." She said shaking her head.

"No, you're right." Punk agreed. "She might think that's acceptable behavior when she's older and dating and you don't want to give her that idea."

"I don't." AJ said cringing. "She's real excited. She made everyone their own Christmas gifts."

"I'm excited to see if she likes what I got her." Punk said to her.

"I hope it was just one gift." She warned and he didn't say anything. "Phil..."

"I have to impress extra because I'm dating her mom." Punk shrugged.

"You can give her an empty box and she'd love it because you're her favorite." AJ teased.

"I know." Punk remarked smugly.

"Speaking of presents, don't forget to bring her presents over while she's at school tomorrow. I think I still have a few more to wrap." She told him.

"I wrapped them for you." Punk told her.

"I was hoping you would." She smiled relieved.

"April Mendez?" a man asked.

"Yes." She said standing up and he passed her a envelope.

"You've just been served." He informed her and her eyes widened. "Have a nice holiday." he waved then walked out of the gym.

"What the hell is that?" Punk asked and AJ ripped the envelope open and read the legal paperwork.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"Randy's parents are suing me for visitation rights." AJ said in disbelief. "I don't even know these people!"

"What? Give me that." he said snatching the paperwork from her.

"They are strangers to Gracie and they live in another state." AJ stammered. "How can they do this? Randy wants nothing to do with her why are they doing this?"

"Relax." Punk said reading the paperwork carefully.

"Phil." She nearly cried.

"Call Benny." He told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because Benny has the best attorney in Illinois on retainer." Punk said to her.

"What if they get her?" AJ asked frantically.

"They don't want custody of her." Punk said reading the papers. "They just want visitation but she'd have to go to New Jersey-"

"Over my dead body." AJ stated angrily.

"Relax, they don't have a legal leg to stand on." Punk told her.

"They must if they have an attorney and paperwork." She insisted.

"These people didn't even flinch when Gracie got sick." Punk reminded her. "No judge is going to go for this."

"You don't know that." She said to him. "What if I'm an unfit mother?"

"You're not." He said amused.

"I let my daughter get sick, I picked up and moved out of state-" She began to ramble off. "And when she was three fell in the park and broke her arm." She told him and he tried not to laugh.

"You're not a bad mother." Punk assured her. "Kids get sick and you caught Gracie being sick so early on. You moved to another state to escape from Randy who is a violent ex-convict and you now have a full-time job, health insurance, your daughter is in school and you live in a safe neighborhood."

"This is crazy." AJ said shaking her head. "I can't believe this."

"Don't let it ruin your Christmas." Punk urged and she glared at him.

"Am I being unfair?" She asked. "Do they have a right to see her?"

"No." Punk answered quickly. "Fuck them. They knew you were pregnant and didn't lift a finger to help you. Their son is a criminal who should never be allowed to breathe the same air as Gracie."

"What if he wants to see her next? He'll be there if she's with his parents. What if he-" She began.

"Stop with the what if's." Punk told her. "Call Benny. Let him put his money and big mouth to good use."

"Ok" AJ said grabbing her cellphone. "Just say it out loud one more time."

"I promise you that no one is getting near Gracie." he reassured her. "I won't let them."

"Thank you." She whispered then walked off.

* * *

Christmas Eve night had arrived and it was just Punk, AJ and Gracie. Tomorrow would be Bailey and his date and Benny. AJ was really out of it since she couldn't get the legal documents she was served with out of her mind.

"Mommy you have to help us." Gracie sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." AJ said walking over to her and Punk in the living room building a gingerbread house. "You two are doing a great job though."

"She's sad." Gracie said to Punk with a frown.

"Nah, she just has a lot on her mind. Making sure the house looks clean for Santa and all." Punk said to her.

"I think it's clean. If it's not, will he not leave her any presents?" Gracie asked worriedly.

"She'll get presents." Punk assured her. "The building is collapsing." he said as the gingerbread house fell and Gracie giggled.

"You put too much candy on the roof." She scolded eating the candy. "We can still eat it." she grinned.

"Good." Punk said grabbing a piece of frosted cover candy himself.

"Here Larry." Gracie said giving him a piece of the cracker. "You want some, mommy?"

"I'm not hungry." AJ said to her with a faint smile.

"I know what will cheer mommy up." Gracie whispered to Punk then ran off into her room.

"Babe, you're killing the part vibe." Punk said walking over to her.

"I know. I suck." She groaned. "I'm worried."

"Benny said this will be taken care of but it's Christmas so things are slowed up a bit." Punk said to her.

"Am I doing the right thing?" AJ asked him.

"I think you are but it's your decision." Punk shrugged. "I mean, these are people who could have reached out while their son was in prison. They waited for you to leave."

"Yea." AJ admitted. "I just wish they would have left me alone."

"They won't be a problem for long." Punk promised her and kissed her.

"Mommy! I want you to have your present." Gracie cheered running to her with a modest sized bag.

"Oh, honey we should wait until tomorrow." AJ smiled and she shook her head.

"No. You should have it now it will make you smile." Gracie said passing her the bag and AJ reached in and pulled out a mug that was clearly hand painted with her own hand print.

"Home is where my mom is, Merry Christmas." AJ read the inscription and cried.

"Get it? Because we moved." Gracie smiled.

"I love it so much." AJ said hugging her.

"They wanted to make glasses for their parents but I told my teacher my mommy drinks coffee all of the time and she got me the cup special and helped me write it." Gracie nodded proudly.

"You're a little artist." Punk smirked.

"Your present is in there too." Gracie said pointing at the bag and Punk reached in and pulled out something wrapped in red tissue paper.

It was a hand painted plastic picture frame. It was covered in glitter and Cubs written all around the sides and a picture of him and Gracie from the last game they went to.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"No." He said then looked at her. "I LOVE it." He said and she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Are you going to hang it up at home?" Gracie asked cutely.

"Of course I am." he said proudly. "Right in my living room so everyone can see it as they walk in."

"I think Larry feels left out. I forgot to make him a present." Gracie frowned.

"Larry would just eat it." Punk smirked and kissed her cheek and then put her down. "Besides, I think Santa will bring him something."

"I hope so." Gracie said petting the dog.

"I have to walk him." Punk said.

"Can I come?" Gracie pleaded. "I'll hold the least really tight."

"It's really late." Punk sighed.

"I think we should all go." AJ announced. "Fresh air will do all some good."

"Yay! I'll get my jacket!" She shouted running to her room.

"I should have gotten her a dog." AJ teased.

"That would break Larry's heart." Punk warned her. "Gracie is #1 to him."

"That's right. That's why he gets away with peeing all over my apartment." She said looking at the dog.

"He loves you too." Punk assured her. "Not as much as I love you but you're up there."

"How much?" She asked.

"I mean, he loves you more than Bailey that's for sure." he said and she pinched his arm.

"How much do you love me?" She asked cutely.

"I'll show you how much tonight after the kid goes to sleep and Santa arrives" He smirked nipping at her lips.

"I may or may not have something special for this evening once the lights go out." She teased lightly.

"Yea?" He asked arching a brow and she nodded biting on her bottom lip.

"It's red and lacy with white trimming but it's not Santa's suit...his hat possibly." She teased and he moaned.

"We should put Gracie to bed as soon as we get back." Punk said to her and she laughed.

"It's 6." She giggled. "Don't worry, we'll have all night." She assured him.

"I'm ready." Gracie announced.

"Hat and gloves" AJ reminded her.

"Almost ready." Gracie groaned and walked back to her room.

* * *

Punk and AJ were holding hands as Gracie was a bit in front holding Larry's leash. It was lightly snowing but there had been snow on the ground for a while now. The roads were icy and it was freezing out.

"Do not cross that street." AJ warned as they approached.

"I know, wait for you." Gracie said to her.

"I'm feeling better." AJ announced. "I'm not going to let this Randy stuff get to me."

"Good." Punk said to her as his phone rang.

"Your shoelace is untied." AJ said letting go of Punk's hand and running up to Gracie before she slipped on the ice.

"Yea." Punk answered into the phone.

"I couldn't tie it because I was holding Larry's leash." Gracie shrugged.

"Well, let me tie it for you."A J said kneeling down and began to tie her shoe lace.

Punk peered over to them as he was a few feet away and listened to his friend babble on about something. Punk's head jerked when he heard a car screech driving over ice and he dropped his phone and ran as fast as he could to AJ and Gracie and tackled them to the ground as the car just narrowly missed hitting them and Larry.

This was literally Punk's worst nightmare. This was exactly what happened to his family and he knew if he was there he would have prevented it. His body was heavy and crushed the two under him but he didn't move until the car hit into the tree that was in the park they were in front of.

"I'm squished!" Gracie yelled from under Punk and he sat up carefully to make sure no other car was coming.

"Are you ok?" He asked Gracie as he sat her up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She sniffled. "Just scared."

"Are you ok?" AJ asked Punk sitting up as well.

"Yea." He said still in a bit of shock. "You?" he asked.

"I think I fell funny on my arm." AJ admitted but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Oh, no!" Gracie gasped.

"I'm sorry." Punk said frantically pulling the sleeve up on her jacket.

"Hey, you just saved our lives." AJ said to him seriously. "A bruised arm is better than the alternative."

"I didn't even let go of Larry's leash." Gracie pointed out proudly.

"Are you guys ok?" a stranger asked running over. "That car almost took you all out."

"We're ok." AJ assured him.

"Just wait here, there's an ambulance coming." the man told them.

"Fuck." Punk muttered to himself and fell back and sat on the sidewalk, still in shock.

"Are you hurt?" Gracie frowned as she inspected Punk's face.

"No, honey I'm fine." Punk said quietly. "Are you sure you're ok." He asked inspecting her face. "You have a scratch. She can't get an infection she's just getting over sepsis." he told AJ and she nodded.

"We'll wait for the ambulance." AJ said to him and looked at Gracie. "Does it hurt, baby?"

"No." Gracie said shaking her head.

"It's just a scrape." AJ said to her then looked at Punk. "Thank you." She said to him holding back her own tears. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. He just nodded at her as multiple ambulances pulled up.

"Is Larry ok?" Gracie asked bending over to check on Larry and pet him. "Punk?" she asked.

"Yea, let me see." Punk said grabbing Larry and he licked his face. "He's fine. He smells."

"So he's normal." Gracie said relieved. "I'm sorry." She said to Punk.

"You did nothing wrong. You were just standing there and he..." He trailed off as he glared at the man crawling out of his car and stood up.

"Phil, the road was icy." AJ insisted jumping up as well and standing in his way.

"He almost killed you two!" Punk yelled.

"Phil! It was an accident!" AJ said pressing her hands to his chest as he tried to get to the guy. "It was an accident." She repeated again in a softer voice.

"AJ-" He began and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"We're ok." She whispered into his ear and she could hear him sobbing into her neck.

* * *

Later that night the three of them were looked over by EMT's and Punk made sure the medics cleaned Gracie's little cut well. She couldn't afford any form of infection, no matter how small the cut was. They made it back and Gracie hurried off the bed so she could get up extra early tomorrow. AJ made the couch up for Punk because after their plans of private time he had to move out to the couch but AJ wasn't sure tonight was the night for her sexy Christmas show.

"Here." AJ said passing Punk a cup of coffee and curling next to him with her own.

"That bruise looks bad." Punk frowned seeing the mark on her arm.

"It's just a bruise." AJ shrugged. "Are you alright?"

"Yea." He said to her. "I just can't shake it, you know?"

"I know." She frowned. "You're our hero." she said to him and he just nodded. "I mean it." She said to him.

"I knew if I was there that night I could have done exactly that." Punk said to her.

"You do not know that." She said shaking her head. "Don't beat yourself up on Christmas after you just did something amazing."

"It's hard." He admitted.

"Gracie was telling the EMT how you saved her." AJ smirked. "She said you were like Superman. Fast and strong and she was so proud of you."

"She did?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Then she told the EMT we kiss a lot." She smirked.

"Well, we do." He had to smile. "Gracie is going to flip in the morning." He noted looking at the packed tree.

"Yea, and that's not even the gifts from Benny and Bailey." AJ told him admiring the close to thirty gifts from 'Santa'. "She doesn't really remember her earlier Christmas's but Christian and I didn't have much and last year without him I had nothing. She only got a couple of gifts and most of them were from this charity that would give you presents to give your child. We couldn't even get a tree."

"I didn't realize you two had it so bad." Punk frowned. "There was no money at all?"

"Nope." AJ said to him. "Which is why I had come to Benny when I was running. I mean, Christmas was rough but she didn't know any better. She was thrilled with her doll and fire truck."

"Fire truck?" He asked.

"That's all they had." She shrugged. "We were always happy just being together and we did make cookies and stuff. I think I went overboard with gifts this year to make up for the last one."

"She's a really good kid. She has a good soul she deserves this." He said to her. "I vaguely recall you mentioning part of my gift before we left..."

"Yea? Are you up for it?" She asked and he nodded eagerly. "Ok, wait here." she said jumping off the couch.

Punk stood up and made sure his gifts to AJ were under the tree and waited a few minutes for her to come out.

"My god." He moaned as she appeared in a red teddy and a Santa hat.

"I was just-" She began but he tossed her over his shoulder and ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

Punk was sleeping on the couch when he heard a noise.

"Psst." a little voice hissed. "PSSST." it was louder now and Punk opened one eye and saw Gracie with a big smile.

"Santa came." She whispered.

"Oh, wow." Punk said sitting up. "I guess he did."

"There's so many presents." She nearly cried. "But mommy is still sleeping."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you waking her-" He began.

"Mommy!" She screamed so loud that Larry began to bark.

A moment later AJ was rushing out of the bedroom tying her robe.

"What happened?" AJ asked scared.

"It's Christmas!" Gracie cheered and AJ sighed.

"You scared me." AJ frowned.

"Sorry." Gracie giggled and AJ kissed the top of her head. "Can I open my presents now?"

"Sure." AJ smiled and Gracie ran under the tree.

The first box Gracie grabbed, Punk gently took it from her hands.

"This is for your mom actually." Punk told her.

"She's too old to get gifts from Santa. So that's for me." Gracie explained to him sweetly.

"Hey." AJ pouted.

"You're absolutely right." Punk laughed a bit. "But this is from me to your mom." he said passing AJ the large box.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Gracie said and AJ had to laugh. "Is this mine?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure the rest is yours." Punk laughed and she began to tare into her presents.

"Phil." AJ gasped unwrapping her present. "This is too much."

"It's just a Playstation." He shrugged.

"It's a Playstation pro." AJ corrected. "These are almost four hundred dollars."

"Just say thank you and kiss me." He said to her.

"Ok, thank you and kiss me." She teased cutely and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh, wow!" Gracie cheered with every present she opened.

"I have something else for you." Punk said to AJ and stood up and walked over to his jacket and pulled out a slender wrapped box from his inside jacket pocket.

"Phil." She sighed as she took the gift. "I can already tell this is too much. The Playstation was too much."

"Just open it." He said and she unwrapped it and revealed a lighting bolt gold necklace.

"Oh." She gasped. "This is beautiful." She smiled taking the chain out of the box.

"You saw it in the window of the shop and I remembered." Punk told her proudly.

"Phil, we saw this months ago before we were even dating. It was when I first moved here and was apartment shopping." She pointed out.

"I have good memory." He shrugged.

"Help me put it on." She said passing him the necklace and moving her hair to the side. "It's perfect."

"This is from you!" Gracie said pointing at the heavy box.

"Hold on." Punk said jogging over. "That's really heavy."

"What is it? Is it a car?" She asked.

"You have about thirteen more years before you can ask that question." AJ teased and sat on the couch as Punk helped Gracie open the present.

"Woah." Gracie awed as Punk pulled the paper off.

The signed bat was in a glass case. She pressed her face to it, it wasn't tremendous it would fit on her wall nicely.

"That is-" He began.

"Kris Bryant signed this!" Gracie cheered and AJ was so impressed by how much she loved the Cubs. "And Mike Trout!" she screamed. "Uncle Punk, everyone signed this!"

"I know." Punk smirked. "And this bat was used in game 7 of the world series."

"This is really for me?" Gracie asked Punk in shock and he had to laugh.

"I did. And look, they wrote your name on it just so you know for sure it's meant to be yours." he pointed.

Gracie threw her arms around Punk and nearly cried.

"This is the best present ever!" she said holding him tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Punk laughed. "I'll hang this up in your room. It's important to keep the bat in the case because we don't want it to get damaged." he told her and she nodded.

"Did you see it mommy? Come look!" Gracie said waving her over and AJ looked at it.

"That's a pretty incredible present." AJ smiled.

"I know you can't really play with the bat so there's something else for you under there from me." He told her.

"This is all I needed." Gracie insisted. "Can you believe it mommy?" She asked her anxiously.

"I do." AJ smirked. "You just made her entire year let alone Christmas." she whispered to Punk. "Thank you." She said kissing his cheek. "Gracie, where's our present for Uncle Punk?"

"I hid it in my room." Gracie remembered and jumped up.

"I love my frame." Punk told her.

"Don't be silly. Our gift won't be as extravagant as yours to us but we tried. And it was Gracie's idea." she told him.

"Then I already love it." he said and Gracie came back and passed him a small wrapped box.

"I wrapped it myself." Gracie told him proudly.

"It's beautiful." He smirked at the poorly wrapped gift but knew she tried her best so therefor it was the best wrapped present he had ever received. Gracie leaned against his arm as he kneeled down to open the present.

"Not fast enough." Gracie scolded and ripped the paper off the box.

"Gracie." AJ warned.

"I can't help it! I need to open all presents." Gracie sighed and Punk laughed.

"Thank you." Punk said to her still laughing. "What's this?" he asked opening the box.

"Front row center ice!" Gracie cheered. "I don't know what that means, mommy?"

"I don't either but the guy who sold me the tickets said they were the best seats anyone could get." She told him as he looked at the Hawks tickets.

"Three tickets. I wants to get a ticket for Larry too but mommy said he couldn't come with us." She shrugged.

"You two are willing to sit through a hockey game with me?" He asked amused.

"Gracie really wants to go. She likes when the players fight on the ice, I'm willing to sit there and play on my phone." AJ told him.

"Thank you." He said kissing Gracie's cheek.

"Do you really like it?" Gracie asked.

"I love it. I haven't been able to get to a game this season yet." Punk told her.

"You've been so busy helping me at the hospital and then making up for missed work, we just wanted to give you a nice night." AJ said and he kissed her lips.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it."

"It's tomorrow." Gracie pointed proudly. "They're playing New Jersey."

"Chicago and New Jersey, seems fitting." He said to them.


	12. Stand Your Ground

**Stand Your Ground**

* * *

A couple of days later AJ went to meet with Benny and the attorney while Punk had Gracie at his place.

"We're going to need popcorn!" Gracie yelled from the living room watching the TV.

"Got it!" Punk yelled pouring the hot bag of popcorn into a bowl.

"And the chocolate raisins!" Gracie yelled again.

"Already have that too!" Punk yelled back.

"Oh, look it's my picture." Gracie cheered seeing the picture of her and Punk she gave him for Christmas.

Gracie eyed the photo next to it and it was a picture of another little girl.

"Did the game start?" Punk asked from the kitchen.

Gracie didn't answer as she studied the photo next to hers.

"Kid?" Punk asked walking into the kitchen and dropping the food on the table.

"Who is this?" Gracie asked pointing at the picture of Elena.

"Oh." Punk said eyeing the picture and Gracie bought it over to Punk and handed it to him.

"Uncle Punk?" Gracie asked.

"Well..." Punk began as he sat down.

"Well, what?" Gracie asked confused.

"I was hoping to have this conversation with you when you were much older." Punk said to her.

"I'm going to be six." Gracie explained. "I am much older."

"Ok." Punk laughed and they sat on the couch. "So, just like your mom, I was married before I met you guys."

"Really?" Gracie asked.

"Yea. I was married to this woman named Cynthia." Punk explained. "And once we were married we decided to have a baby, just like your mom had you."

"Cool! Can I meet her?" Gracie asked hopefully.

"Um, like your dad, my wife and daughter passed away." Punk told her and her face fell.

"They went to heaven?" Gracie questioned.

"Yea." Punk told her and Gracie took the picture and looked at it.

"She was little like me." Gracie noted studying the picture.

"Yea she was." Punk agreed softly.

"You miss them?" Gracie asked.

"Everyday." He answered quickly.

"What was her name?" Gracie asked.

"Elena." He told her.

"She's very pretty." Gracie smiled looking up at him.

"She was, yea." Punk agreed.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Punk." She said passing him back the picture.

"Thank you, kid." Punk smirked.

"Maybe my daddy is watching TV with them like how you watch TV with me and mommy." Gracie suggested. "He was a good daddy."

"I'm sure he was. That would make me feel better actually." Punk admitted.

"I think so." Gracie said surely as she ran over and put the picture back next to hers. "But I have a lot of daddies." She groaned.

"No you don't." Punk laughed. "Your mom explained the difference between being a dad and DNA."

"Yea but I was only five." Gracie explained to him dramatically.

"You're still only five." He laughed.

"I have another daddy." Gracie told him. "He lives in New Jersey. Then I have my daddy who went to heaven."

"The guy in New Jersey isn't a father to you, Gracie." Punk explained. "A father is someone who helps you, raises you, someone you're comfortable talking to and running to for help. Someone who wants to be around you."

"Oh." Gracie said to him. "I have a daddy day at school and Grandpa Benny is going to go with me."

"That's awesome. Your Grandpa Benny loves attention." He teased. "Your family is a little different but that doesn't change the fact so many people love you."

"Like you and Uncle Bailey and Grandpa Benny?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea, and Larry." He added and she laughed.

"I am his favorite." Gracie told him proudly. "I'm glad we moved here. First I was really scared and sad. I didn't want to come here at all."

"No? Chicago is great." Punk smirked. "And you know your mom would always make sure you'd be happy."

"I've very happy now. Plus I get to play baseball." She told him.

"I know. And speaking of that." He said standing up and walking over to the desk drawer. "I got you a present."

"Another one." Gracie sighed dramatically and he laughed.

"Too many?" Punk teased walking back over.

"There's always room for one more." Gracie grinned.

"This was my baseball mitt." He said passing the dirty roughed up mitt to her.

"Wow." Gracie said in awe of it and stuck her hand in it. "It fits!"

"I did softball when I was your age too." Punk said to her. "Benny bought me that. When I was on the team with Bailey everyone got new mitt's from their parents but me. Kids made fun of me so Bailey told Benny who got me that one."

"I love it!" Gracie cheered.

"You don't have to play with it but you can practice with it." Punk told her.

"I want to play with it." Gracie nodded surely. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime." Punk smirked.

A knock at the door startled them.

"Oh, no it's mommy!" Gracie jumped up.

"Hide the junk food!" Punk instructed and Gracie ran around hiding the treats before he made his way to the door.

"Ok, Uncle Punk." Gracie said giving him a thumbs up as she ran back to the couch.

Punk swung the door open and it wasn't AJ at all.

"Hi, Phil." Dana greeted and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dana." Punk greeted nervously and she walked inside.

"I had a Christmas present for you. I wanted to thank you for the beautiful floral arrangement you sent." His former mother-in-law smiled then spotted Gracie. "Oh."

"Dana-" Punk began nervously.

"No junk food here." Gracie smiled and Punk eyed Dana who let out a big laugh.

"Is this her?" Dana asked Punk with a smile.

"Half of the package deal, yea." Punk smirked closing the door.

"Can I meet her?" Dana asked anxiously.

"Yea, sure." Punk said and waved Gracie over who ran over. "Gracie I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Dana."

"Hi." Gracie smiled sticking her hand out.

"You are the cutest thing." Dana smiled kneeling down and hugging her.

"Thank you." Gracie grinned.

"I don't want to intrude I just wanted to drop off that gift." Dana said standing up looking at Punk.

"You're not intruding." Punk assured her.

"I'm glad you stayed home for the holidays for a change." Dana said to him.

"It was hard not to." Punk said to her.

"I read about you in the paper on Christmas Day." Dana said to him.

"Yea." Punk said quietly.

His rescue of AJ and Gracie made the paper giving he was such a well known public figure.

"She'd be really proud of you." Dana said kissing his cheek. "I am."

"The game is on!" Gracie yelled for Punk.

"I have to get going. It was nice meeting you." Dana waved at Gracie.

"Nice meeting you too!" Gracie waved back.

"You did good." Dana whispered to Punk then walked out the door.

"Hurry, Uncle Punk!" Gracie complained and he ran over to the couch.

* * *

AJ walked in a few hours later and Punk was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"How did it go?" Punk asked anxiously.

"Benny's lawyer swears he's going to get this thrown out. He can't believe Randy's parents thought they had a chance." AJ said taking her jacket off and looked over and saw Gracie sleeping on the couch with chocolate all around her mouth and her hand in a popcorn bowl. "Really?"

"I can't say no." Punk defended and AJ walked over and kissed him.

"Thank you for watching her." AJ said to him.

"Anytime." Punk said brushing it off. "Look, I have an event in Vegas coming up next week."

"Oh, really?" AJ asked.

"Yea. Dana White just wants me to to down and do some publicity for the company." Punk shrugged. "I want you to come with me."

"I have a job and daughter I can't just pack up for a week." AJ reminded him.

"Well, I'm your boss so you can." He said to her. "And Benny offered to watch Gracie but if you're not comfortable with that we can bring Gracie with us."

"Hmm. That does sound tempting." AJ smiled.

"You haven't even heard my pitch." He said to her as he pulled her onto his lap. "Our own private suite, room service every morning and night, I only have stuff at night so we can stay in bed all day long, delicious restaurants, limos, private planes."

"That's very tempting." AJ had to admit with a smile. "I've never left Gracie for so long."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Punk said to her. "A week is a long time. So I'll fly down Monday and you can come on Thursday if you want, this way it's only a few days." He shrugged.

"That sounds better." She said kissing him.

"You seem really relieved." Punk noted.

"I am. Benny's lawyer is a shark." She told him. "I love my daughter too much to let go to New Jersey with strangers even for a short time especially when there's a criminal element. Apparently Randy's father has also had his brush ups with law."

"No kidding." Punk frowned.

"He was arrested when Randy was barely older than Gracie for child abuse." She told him and Punk cringed as he looked over to Gracie.

"They're done." Punk said shaking his head.

"His mother is a devoted Christian woman but like the strange kind." She told him.

"They're all strange." Punk said and she laughed.

"Like everything she does is straight out of the bible. Apparently she feels Gracie is sinful because she was born out of wedlock." She told Punk.

"I can't hear anymore." Punk said shaking his head.

"I mean, it's hard to hear but it's all stuff that is going to help me." She told him. "I never had Gracie christened because I'm not religious. Christian was and we talked about maybe christening her right before he passed away. She thinks my baby is a demon from hell."

"She doesn't know Gracie and she never will." Punk remarked almost smugly. "She's a great kid. Speaking of, she found a picture of Elena."

"Oh." AJ said to him.

"I told her about Elena and Cynthia, I hope that's ok." He said to her.

"Of course it is." She told him. "How did she take it?"

"She thinks her dad and Cynthia and Elena are hanging out and friends in heaven." He smirked.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You just said you're not religious." Punk pointed out.

"I'm not." She said to him defensively. "But I'd like to believe that there is something out there. Maybe it's not like the bible says or other religions but I'd like to believe that there's an afterlife of some kind."

"Maybe there is." Punk shrugged. "I guess no one really knows for sure."

"So, how much junk food did you feed my daughter?" She asked him.

"First of all, we went to the store and she picked out everything she wanted. I'm a pushover." He shrugged.

"Good to know." She laughed. "I should get her home. You want to come home with me?" she offered quietly.

"There is something really fun about sneaking in and out of your place at night." He teased. "I can't turn it down." He said to her.

* * *

The next morning Punk's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone hold his nose.

"You snore." Gracie announced and Punk's eyes shut completely open.

"Oh my god." Punk gasped in shock and shook AJ awake. "She's in here." he said shaking AJ.

"It's time for breakfast." She told them.

"What?" AJ asked looking at her alarm clock. "I over slept!" She yelled jumping out of bed in her pajamas. "Phil it's, 7."

"I have a class at 7." Punk said getting out of bed in his sweats.

"I have school at 7:30." Gracie added with a smile as the two adults ran around frantically. "Where is Larry?" she asked.

"Fuck." He groaned. "I have to get Larry out for a walk too. I'm going to be so late."

Gracie casually walked into the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal as Punk and AJ rushed to get ready.

"I need the shower." AJ told him.

"No I need the shower." Punk argued.

"You can shower at the gym." She pointed out.

"I'm already late, you can shower at the gym." He argued.

"Really? I can just jump in the men's room and use the shower there?" She asked cutely and his smiled faded.

"You shower here." He smirked. "I'll use the gym."

"Uncle Punk, take me to school!" Gracie begged.

"I can do that it's on the way to my place." he said and Gracie grabbed her book bag.

"Cover for me at work?" She asked and he laughed.

"What's in it for me?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, I could just explain to Bailey that I'm late because you kept me up all night..." She trailed off. "Awkward conversation to have with my brother-"

"I'll cover." Punk said and gave her a kiss.

"I'm ready!" Gracie announced.

"Have a good day." AJ said kissing her cheek.

"I will mommy, you too." She grinned.

"Hold onto Uncle Punk's hand." She warned Gracie who nodded.

* * *

AJ rushed into the gym and sat behind the desk.

"If you're going to be late you should let us know." Peter said to AJ.

"I'm only-" She began.

"An hour late." He finished for her. "I know that you get away with a lot because your brother owns half the gym and your boyfriend owns the other half but you still have to work. You've barely been here."

"Gracie was sick." AJ argued.

"Well, thanks to whatever you were up to I had to cover Punk's class and the front desk. I'm not a receptionist." Peter reminded her.

"I'm sorry Peter." She sighed. "It won't happen again."

"Peter isn't your boss." Punk said from behind them. "You don't owe him an apology or explanation."

"Phil-" AJ began.

"It's irresponsible." Peter told him.

"She shows up everyday and does her job, fuck off." Punk told him. "You're in charge of coaching not staffing."

"How are you managing this place when your dick is in the employee?" Peter asked and Punk let out a laugh but AJ knew Punk well enough to know that his laugh was anger and he was trying to calm himself down.

"You don't have to fucking be here." Punk remarked. "You can fuck off. And you also never had a problem with AJ's attendance when you were trying to sleep with her."

"She showed up to work than. She didn't get so comfortable like she does with you." Peter argued.

"I don't want to talk about my sister's sex life." Bailey announced walking over and AJ was humiliated.

"Get to your classes." he told them.

"You can thank me for covering for you." Peter said to Punk.

"You can thank me for having a job." Punk shot back as they walked away.

"Sorry I'm late." AJ said to Bailey.

"It's fine. Peter is jealous." Bailey said simply.

"So, Phil invited me to Vegas" AJ said to him and Bailey smirked.

"Yea? He hasn't done a UFC event in years." Bailey noted. "You're good for him."

"You don't think it's too soon if I go, right?" She asked.

"Nah. You two have been together a while now." Bailey shrugged. "And it's just a short vacation. It will be good for you two. I mean, Gracie is great but you two deserve alone time. You can enjoy the life Punk was so accustom to. Fine dinning, fancy clothes, TV cameras-"

"Don't make me nervous." AJ said to him.

"It's not that bad. It wasn't for me." Bailey shrugged. "This is a big deal, he wants to show you off."

"Really?" AJ asked flattered and he nodded. "I can't say no to that. He's been so good to me and Gracie."

"You'll also have a great time. You'll get to watch your first live UFC fight." Bailey told her.

"I've never watched one even on TV." AJ admitted.

"You work at an MMA gym, you're going to have to watch it. You'll love it." Bailey assured her.

"Oh, boy." AJ sighed.

"It will be fine." Bailey added.

"AJ, I have a stack of documents on new students that need to be filed." Peter said dropping off a huge box at her desk. "I need it done by the end of the day."

"This will take me all night." AJ said to him.

"Just think of it as making up for lost time earlier." Peter smirked then walked away.

"I hate him." AJ groaned looking at Bailey.

"I'll talk to him." Bailey said to her.

"No. I don't want special treatment. I'll get it done." She told him.

* * *

Punk offered to pick Gracie up from school and bring her back to the gym since AJ was working through lunch.

"Uncle Punk!" Gracie cheered running to him.

"Hey, kid." He smirked picking her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Where's mommy?" She asked.

"She's at work. I'm going to take you there." Punk said to her.

"Um, excuse me." a man said walking over to them and Gracie groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Punk asked eyeing the man with the boy from Gracie's class.

"Are you Gracie's father?" The man asked.

"No. I'm her Uncle." Punk said eyeing him. "Why?"

"I told you she doesn't have a dad." The boy said to his father.

"That explains a lot." The man said and Punk put Gracie down.

"You want to say that louder and to my face?" Punk asked stepping to him.

"It's just that Gracie has been picking on my son." The man told Punk.

"No I haven't." Gracie told him. "He took my Cubs hat and put in the garbage. The one you got for me."

"Sounds like your kid is bullying her." Punk said to him.

"Look at his arm." The man said showing Punk the red mark.

"She pinched me today!" The boy tattled pointing at her.

"He tried to kiss me." Gracie said placing her hands on her hips. "I did NOT want him to kiss me."

"Sounds like your kid has some behavioral issues." Punk remarked.

"He was trying to show her affection." The man explained to Punk as if he had no idea what was going on. "And she resorted to violence."

"She didn't resort to violence she was defending herself." Punk told him.

"Maybe if she had a father-" The man began.

"Don't got here." Punk warned him and Gracie nodded proudly behind Punk. "Gracie didn't want your son kissing her, maybe you should teach your son that he shouldn't kiss girls without asking."

"He's just a kid." The man told him.

"That's how they all start out." Punk said and picked Gracie up. "Good job, I'll stop and get you ice cream." he told Gracie.

"You're rewarding this behavior?" The man asked.

"I'm damn proud of her. Don't ever let anyone touch you in a way you don't." Punk told her proudly in front of the man and his son. "And don't ever let anyone make you feel about it either."

"I didn't feel bad." Gracie told him honestly and Punk laughed.

"Good, girl." Punk stated proudly. "Anything else?" he asked the man.

"No I think we'll just keep our kids separate." The man huffed then walked off.

"What a dork." Gracie snorted and Punk laughed.

* * *

"I told him not to kiss me." Gracie explained to AJ as she worked.

"I know and you did the right thing, but next time tell a teacher don't just pinch." AJ told her.

"Ok." She shrugged.

"Hey." Punk greeted.

"I'm almost done." AJ told him because she knew he was waiting for them. "Thank you for talking to that boys father."

"Yea, I hope I didn't overstep but he kind of got in my face." Punk told her.

"I would handled it the same way." AJ told him.

"I did good." Gracie told both of them. "No icky boy is going to kiss me and give me cooties."

"That's right." Punk nodded proudly. "Boys ARE icky."

"Super icky. Except for you and Uncle Bailey and Grandpa Benny." Gracie told him and Punk nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Peter asked playfully and Gracie just looked at him then turned around and walked away.

"I love this kid." Punk said to AJ laughing.


	13. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

AJ woke up with the sun hitting her face and realized she was on the Vegas strip. She arrived last night to Vegas and although she was too tired to go on a tour or do anything other than sleep she was happy to be here.

"Breakfast." Punk announced pushing a cart into the bedroom.

"I hope it's donuts."AJ grinned sitting up.

"There might be a donut in there somewhere." He teased and crawled back into the bed. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." She grinned and kissed him.

"Did Gracie seem excited about staying with Benny?" Punk asked.

"Oh, yea." AJ laughed. "I was worried she'd be upset we went away without her but Benny lives in a mansion with his own movie theater and indoor pool so she was psyched."

"I've missed you all week." Punk confided.

"Yea? I thought you would be relieved to get the break." She teased.

"Nah." He said shaking his head. "I've grown very used to you and Gracie being around. I've been a moody prick all week waiting for you."

"Hope you got it out of your system. Because I'm excited to be here and I don't want you bitching." She teased.

"I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day minus one business lunch, then I'm all yours." Punk told her proudly.

"So, I have the afternoon to myself? What shall I ever do?" She teased laying back in the bed that was the size of her bedroom in Chicago.

"I made plans for you." Punk told her and she sat up and glared at him causing him to laugh. "You'll like it." He said reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a ticket from the drawer.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Spa day at the resort." He informed her. "This includes a massage, nails, hair and a stop in the boutique so you can pick out something special for the fight Saturday night." He told her.

"I can't accept this." She said to him.

"You're going to have to because it's not refundable." He shrugged.

"You're the sweetest." She said crawling over and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Don't spread that around, I have a reputation of being a grumpy bastard." He warned.

"I can be persuaded into keeping my mouth closed." She teased pushing him onto his back.

"Um, before we-" He began as she pulled her top up over her head and he moaned. "Never mind-"

"No, what is it?" She asked leaning down and kissed his neck.

"Babe it's really hard to speak when you're naked and kissing me." He admitted and she sat up. "It's difficult to look at your face when you're naked" he added then rolled her under his body. "I haven't been honest."

"With me?" She asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"With everyone." He confessed. "I did hurt my knee a few years back. But I didn't blow it."

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I can still fight." He confided. "I wanted out. I didn't think I could fight after I lost them, I felt like a loser in every way shape and form."

"Phil." She frowned.

"Dana White knew but he was such a good friend he let me out of my contract and didn't contradict my story." He told her. "I want to fight again."

"What?" She asked stunned again.

"I'm ready now." Punk told her confidently. "I want you along for the ride. You have given me confidence to step up again and want to do this. And before you say I'm too old-"

"I don't think you're too old." AJ said shaking her head.

"I want to do this. It's going to involve a lot of training time but I know I can do it." He told her.

"Whatever you need from me, you've got it." She told him without hesitation.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"I want to support you with anything you want to do." She told him. "I can't be selfish and say 'no' because I know it will cut into some of our time together."

"It's one last fight." he assured her. "And I won't let it take over my life like I did before."

"I trust you." She said pulling his face down to kiss her...

* * *

The next night AJ couldn't believe she was sitting front row in front of a huge cage where two people were going to be kicking the crap out of each other. She was wearing a cute little black dress she picked up at the boutique, her hair and makeup was professionally done and she felt like a Princess, minus the blood she was about to see.

"So, you'll be on TV?" AJ asked Punk who was in the chair next to her.

"They already showed us." Punk smirked.

"Me too?" She asked nervously.

"Yea, it's too late." he laughed.

"I have to call Gracie before she goes to bed." AJ said to him.

"Call her now before the next fight." Punk told her.

"Hi baby." AJ smiled into the phone. "Oh, you saw us on TV?" She asked then frowned. "Benny is letting you watch this?" She asked annoyed. "No you can NOT be a UFC fighter, you just play baseball for now...I really don't think you should watch this...well, yes Uncle Punk is going to fight...no, not tonight...how much sugar did he feed you?" She asked her chatty daughter. "She wants to say goodnight to you." She said passing the phone to Punk.

"Hey, kid." Punk greeted. "Yea, you can come watch me fight as long as your mom says its ok." he said and AJ glared at him. "...you don't like my suit?" He asked with a frown and looked at AJ. "You can help me pick out my next one...goodnight." He said and passed AJ back the phone.

"Alright honey, be good for Benny and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." AJ said to her. "Yes I miss you and of course I'm bringing you back a present." She laughed. "I love you too. Bye, baby." she said then hung up.

"I asked you if this suit was ugly." Punk groaned.

"She's just a kid." AJ laughed.

"I trust her taste in clothes." Punk said looking at the suit.

"So, this fight you're going to have, who is against?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. That's up to Benny and the UFC." He told her.

"Benny is your agent, that's right." She remarked. "How scandalous you're sleeping with your agent's daughter."

"Only when you put it that way." Punk laughed. "Are you ok being here?"

"Yea. I really want to try." She told him proudly. "This is what you love and I love you so I'm going to sit through this entire thing."

"Alright." He said placing his hand on her bare knee.

"Don't get fresh." She warned him.

"Why? It's our last night. I figure we'll go right back to our room after and celebrate." He told her.

"Celebrate?" She asked.

"Well, it's been six months since we started out." He pointed out.

"Oh that's right." She smiled.

"I'm going to have another fight." He reminded her. "There's a lot to celebrate."

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about too." She said to him and he was now intrigued.

"Is it good news or bad news?" He asked.

"I think it's good news." She said to him. "Or it could be no news, it depends on you."

"What's going on?" He asked concerned now. "You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked fearfully.

"No." She scoffed. "Why? Do I look it?" She asked looking down at herself.

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked getting her attention.

"It's about Gracie." She told him.

"Ok." Punk said to her.

"I'm all she has. Or at least that's the way it was before we came here." She told him. "And you promised me that no matter what happens between us you'd always be there for her."

"Right." Punk nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is, will you be her guardian?" She asked hopefully and he was taken aback.

Not that they were ready for marriage or anything but he had assumed that down the line they would be and he'd be more than just a guardian for Gracie. He wanted to legally adopt her at some point especially if things got serious with AJ.

"No? It's too soon?" She asked.

"No it's not that." He said shaking his head. "We'll discuss it later."

"Phil, I want to talk about it now." She said to him.

"It's about to get really loud in here." He told her.

"You're angry." She noted.

"We'll talk about it later." He insisted.

"I can't sit here with you mad. I'm sorry I bought it up and it was stupid-" She began and stood up.

"Babe, sit." Punk said gently pulling her back into her chair.

* * *

AJ didn't pat attention to the rest of the fight. She wasn't sure what he was so upset over? Although they had been dating for close to 6 months, he had known Gracie a bit longer. She thought he would be flattered. She also had to think of the future in case something were to happen to her. With Randy's parents battling her for visitation and the threat of Randy still looming she needed to have her bases covered in case. She loved Benny and Bailey, but she knew Punk the best. He was the best with Gracie was well.

Once they made it back up to the room she kicked off her shoes and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you or upset you with asking you about being Gracie's guardian. It's just that she knows you the best, she loves you the most, the school knows you and-" She began

"I'm not scared or upset." Punk said to her as he removed his jacket. "I'm just..."

"Just what?" She asked. "I have to think of these things Phil. Randy is still out there. His parents are still out there. I don't want one of those three getting my daughter if something happens to me. I need something legal and binding and I know that even if we ended tomorrow and I dropped dead that you would take care of her and protect her. But if it's too much-"

"AJ." He said cutting her off. "It's not that I'm not flattered. The fact that you would trust me with her means everything to me." he said and she gave him a faint smile. "I didn't even think of Randy or his parents actually. I know that's a scary thought. And believe me, I wouldn't let one of them take her away. Not that I think the courts would let them take her anyway."

"They're biological relatives and if it's not them it will be foster care." She whispered terrified. "Benny is older, he loves being Grandpa but I can't ask him to raise Gracie and Bailey is great too but it's you Gracie would be most comfortable with. But if you don't want to do it because it's weird I'll talk to Bailey, I mean he's a biological family member-"

"AJ." He laughed now. "I get it, ok. The only thing that bothered me with the request is that down the line- and I know we've never discussed this and I don't know how you would even feel about it- but if we're still together and maybe want to settle down together and get married, I thought I would adopt Gracie."

"What?" She asked stunned. He was even more amazing than she thought.

"It's very early into us, but if we settled down I'd want to be her legal parent too. I mean if we ever had kids or something I wouldn't want Gracie to feel like she was loved any less from me, you know?" he asked hoping he didn't sound crazy. "But I know Gracie had a great father and I wouldn't want to replace him in that way-"

"You're amazing." She cried and he had to laugh.

"Why are you crying?" He asked amused.

"You would really want to adopt her?" She asked and he nodded.

"I would." He told her. "I love Gracie. I want to be there to help her ride a bike and play baseball and watch hockey."

"I love you." AJ said grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Hold on though." He said pulling away. "I've looked into this adoption thing."

"Yea?" AJ asked.

"It requires us living together and then marriage and with that a judge won't consider it unless it's our living arrangement for at least six months to a year." He told her.

"I guess that makes sense." She said sitting down.

"Make me her legal guardian right now." He suggested. "This way if god forbid something happens to you I still have some legal right to keep Randy and his parents away."

"Ok." She nodded.

"And maybe we can live together." He suggested.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean, we're at your place almost every night as it is." He told her. "I don't want to pressure-"

"Yes." She said to him anxiously then sighed. "But we should talk to Gracie first."

"I agree. I don't want to upset her by living together." He told her.

"I think she'll be thrilled but it's still best to talk to her." AJ agreed. "I mean, once you move in this is as serious as it gets."

"We just talked about me adopting your daughter, I think we can live together." he teased.

"You really want to get married and have children one day?" She asked.

"I mean, I'd like to. At least get married if you don't want kids I understand." He said to her.

"I've always wanted more children." She told her. "I was trying for one-" She began then stopped.

"When your husband passed?" he asked and she nodded.

"I just didn't think I'd find another guy who I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who would accept me and my daughter and our crazy story." She told him.

"I accept you and your daughter. I love you both and I want to be part of your lives." He told her. "For better or for worse."

"You'd have to move into our place." She announced suddenly.

"My place is double the size of yours." Punk insisted.

"I know but this will be a big adjustment for her." AJ reminded him. "I don't want to take her out of her home and room she loves. Once she's set and comfortable with you living with us we can get a bigger place."

"That's fair." Punk said to her. "But Larry and I are a package deal." he warned teasingly.

"I figured that." She laughed. "He's already peed on every surface of my apartment."

"Ok, now we have even more to celebrate." He said taking his belt off.

* * *

The next day Gracie was sitting across from AJ and Punk at a diner not far from their block.

"Good milkshake?" AJ asked her as Gracie downed a chocolate milkshake.

"Yummy." Gracie said and looked at them. "Am I in trouble?" she asked skeptically.

"No." Punk and AJ said at the same time.

"We want to talk to you about a few things." AJ began.

"Are you leaving us?" Gracie asked Punk ready to cry.

"No! No, it's the opposite of that actually." Punk told her.

"Phil and I were talking the other day and we were wondering how you would feel if he and Larry moved in with us?" AJ asked her and she eyed them carefully.

"He already lives with us." Gracie said confused.

"I'm there a lot but I don't technically live there." Punk told her. "I'd sell my place and pack up my stuff."

"Where would you sleep?" Gracie asked.

"In uh-" He began nervously and looked at AJ.

"In my room." She told her. "You remember how I used to share a room with daddy? It would be like that."

"Oh!" Gracie said getting it. "And Larry would stay in my room?"

"If you wanted him to but he smells." Punk warned her and she giggled.

"I'd want him to." She told him.

"How do you feel about that?" AJ asked her.

"Happy." Gracie said simply. "Are we a family now?"

"Baby, we've always been a family." AJ told Gracie.

"Nothing is going to change that much. Except we'll be arguing over the bathroom a lot more." He teased.

"I always win." Gracie remarked smugly. "It's almost like I have a daddy now." She told AJ and she gave her sad smile. "I can't want to tell everyone Uncle Punk and mommy are living together!" She cheered and a few people turned to look at them.

"Oh, I'm not like her brother." Punk told the people nervously.

"I really want you to be sure of this, Gracie." AJ said to her. "You're a big girl and if this isn't-"

"I'm happy!" Gracie told them.

"Good." AJ smiled relieved. "We love you very much and we wan to try to be a normal family."

"Will you take me to school sometimes?" She asked Punk.

"Don't I already?" he asked her and she nodded. "Nothing is going to change between the three of us."

"Ok." Gracie nodded. "Will you get married?"

"What?" AJ and Punk asked at the same time.

"Married. You know." She shrugged as she sipped on her milkshake.

"Maybe." Punk said to her. "Let's see how this goes first."

"What if you and Larry hate it and leave us?" Gracie asked suddenly feeling very worried.

"We're still best buds." He told Gracie.

"Just like when we told you we were dating each other, no matter what happens you'll still have both of us in your life." AJ promised her.

"You swear?" Gracie asked both of them.

"Swear." They both said.

* * *

Two weeks later Punk was moving in. Gracie was carrying one of the light boxes because she insisted on helping

"Where do you want it?" Gracie asked.

"Hmm?" Punk teased knowing the box was too big for her. "Where do I want it?" he asked tapping his chin and Gracie huffed causing him to laugh. "You can put it in your mom's room." he told her and she nodded behind the box and carried it.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked.

"Babe, I'm here. I'm very ok with this." He told her. "It's just small." He forced out.

"We'll look for something bigger in a few months." She promised him.

"I mean, a house." He explained. "A yard for Gracie and Larry. More than one bathroom."

"I get it, I get it." She said to him. "But I can't afford a house and I'm not letting you buy us a house without me putting in an equal amount."

"Fine." he said simply. "But you do realize I'm a multimillionaire, I can afford better and take care of the two of you."

"I've worked everyday since I was 14. Even when I had Gracie I went back to work within three weeks because I like to provide." She told him.

"Ok." He said to her. "I'm just saying-"

"I know, you want us to live in a beautiful neighborhood with picket fences and yards and pools because you love us and want what's best for us." She smirked wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you for that. And I promise we'll look for a house, something we can both chip in for."

"If we get married are you going to let me provide a bit more?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She smirked and leaned up and kissed him.

"They're doing a lot of kissing and not a lot of moving." Gracie huffed to Larry as she picked up another box.

* * *

 **A/N: This is truly the calm before the storm...**


	14. In The Blink Of An Eye

**In The Blink Of An Eye**

* * *

"Why do you punch people?" Gracie asked as she watched Punk train at the gym with Bailey.

"Because..." Punk trailed off.

"Well, Uncle Punk?" Bailey asked teasingly.

"It's a sport. Like baseball." Punk said as he did push-ups.

"Oh. So I punch people in baseball?" Gracie asked.

"Only if they try to kiss you." Punk joked and Gracie nodded.

"Don't teach her that." Bailey scolded.

"I don't want strange people trying to kiss her. We already had an incident at school with it." Punk said seriously as he continued.

"I pinched him Uncle Bailey, he'll never try to kiss me again." Gracie told him proudly.

"Good." Bailey smirked at her.

"Are you going to win?" Gracie asked Punk.

"I am." He said proudly.

"I'm going to Las Vegas." Gracie told Bailey.

"I think your mom and I said we would think about it." Punk said to her.

"I'm going to win, I always win." Gracie informed Bailey smugly.

"I think so too." Bailey agreed nodding along. "So, you all have been living together for a couple of months now, how's it going?"

"Larry doesn't behave." Gracie explained to Bailey. "He keeps wetting my bed and now Uncle Punk won't let him sleep on it."

"That dog is trouble." Bailey told him.

"I walk him extra now. He's just adjusting to being in a new place." Punk said to Bailey.

"You've been there for almost four months." Bailey laughed.

"Leave Larry alone. He's scared." Gracie defended. "I got him a bed to sleep in next to mine."

"Yes. And he stays in that bed and you stay in yours." Punk told her. "No sneaking on the floor to sleep with him in his bed."

"If he's good he can come back in my bed?" Gracie pouted.

"Yea." Punk said to her.

"Are you coming to my softball game on Saturday?" She asked Punk.

"Of course I am." Punk said as he finished his last push up. "Me, your mom and even Larry. But Benny has to behave." he said looking at Bailey.

"I can't control when he yells at the other team. You know the guy is a control freak." Bailey shrugged.

"Gracie, you have homework to finish." AJ reminded her daughter.

"Oh, yea." Gracie said walking across the room.

"We're leaving in an hour so try to get it done." She told her.

"I will. It's just spelling." Gracie shrugged.

"You need anything?" AJ asked Punk.

"Nah. I'll leave with you guys and come back later though. I want to at least have dinner with you two one night this week." Punk told her sipping water.

"Finally." She grinned then turned around and left.

"So, how is it really going?" Bailey asked him.

"Fantastic." Punk said honestly. "The place is small though and I keep trying to push AJ into moving into a house. She's going to bend soon."

"What makes you so sure?" Bailey asked.

"I'm going to propose after my fight." Punk told him and Bailey grinned.

"No kidding." Bailey said giving him a hug. "Congrats!"

"She hasn't said yes, yet." Punk reminded him.

"She will." Bailey told him.

"It's been almost a year and we're good together and Gracie is happy." Punk explained.

"Kids in the future too?" Bailey asked eagerly.

"I mean, I hope so. But I want to wait until I can officially adopt Gracie and I can't do that until after we're married. Since we've been living together for so many months it won't be too much longer but they frown upon it unless you're married. They don't think you can commit to a kid who isn't biologically yours if you can't commit to a marriage." Punk explained to him.

"So is the marriage about adopting Gracie or wanting to marry AJ?" Bailey asked.

"Marrying AJ." Punk said without hesitation. "I want a life with her. Adopting Gracie is icing on the cake. I mean, if she'll let me. We're going to let her decide."

"Really?" Bailey asked. "That's a big decision for such a tiny person."

"She's smart and I don't want to upset her." Punk told him. "I want her to want these changes. Yes or no it doesn't change the fact that I'm her legal guardian regardless."

"Yea I know a lot of that was fear of the Orton's getting their hands on her." Bailey noted.

"They're dragging this out but Benny said it will be over this month." Punk told him.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You're fighting again, you've got someone who truly understands you in your life." Bailey said to him. "Happy is a good look for you."

"Don't jinx it." Punk warned him. "It all hits the fan when someone says that."

* * *

Gracie was sitting in AJ's chair behind the receptionist desk as she stocked the shelves of the products they sold at the gym.

"I'm missing a box." AJ frowned counting the t-shirts with the gym's name. "I'll be right in the back." she told Gracie.

"Ok, mommy." Gracie said, not taking her eyes off of her homework as she erased something.

AJ walked into the backroom and heard the front door open. The gym was pretty empty tonight so she wasn't too worried about the person waiting for her.

"I'll be right out!" AJ yelled as she reached up to the top shelf to grab the box of t-shirts.

Being short AJ had trouble reaching it but turned another box over and stood on it to help her reach it. When she heard the front door chime again she couldn't explain the panic that went through her body. She didn't know why she had the worst feeling in the world but she dropped the box and ran out of the closet and up to the front desk and whoever came in had left. She turned to where she left Gracie sitting and the chair was empty but her homework was there.

"Gracie!" AJ yelled looking around the front and checking behind the desk. "Gracie!" She screamed again and ran right to the front and pushed the door open.

AJ started screaming her name out and looking up and down the block and someone placed their hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"AJ-" Punk started.

"Is Gracie with you?" she asked frantically.

"No." Punk frowned.

"Phil, she's missing!" AJ screamed running back inside. "We have to call the cops-"

"AJ, what do you mean she's missing? She was just right here with you." Punk argued following her.

"I went in the back for a few minutes and I heard the door twice and someone came in and they had to have taken her!" she yelled grabbing her phone.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Punk asked.

"The bathroom." AJ said slightly relieved. "No." she then ran into the bathroom.

"Bailey!" Punk yelled and he walked out. "Check around for Gracie."

"Alright." Bailey nodded.

"She's not in there Phil and if she went to the back I would have seen her!" She yelled.

"Call the police." Punk instructed and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked fearfully as she dialed.

"I'm going to look out front." Punk said then jogged out the door.

"She's not anywhere back there." Bailey said as AJ spoke into the phone.

"We have cameras here, right?" AJ asked Bailey as she listened on the phone.

"Yea I'll check them." Bailey said rushing off.

"No, she's turning 6 next week. She's not hiding someone came in and I didn't see who- the address is 132 North Milwaukee ave please hurry." She pleaded then hung up.

AJ ran to the door and didn't see Punk, she was sure he was running around like crazy.

"She just got up and left." Bailey said to AJ pulling her inside.

"What?" AJ asked following Bailey and he showed her the video.

Gracie was sitting at the desk and she looks up, you can't see the door entrance, you can only see the desk. She's nodding and then smiles and jumps out of the chair and runs freely to the door.

"Why would she do that? She wouldn't just get up and leave with someone!" AJ yelled.

"I know, I'm going to see if the place across the street has an outdoor camera." Bailey told her.

* * *

An hour later cops filled the gym. An amber alert was put out on Gracie and AJ was living her worst nightmare. Punk was told to come back inside while the police searched but he was anxious and jumpy himself.

"Is there anyone you could think of who would take her? Anyone at the park or at school who has been paying your daughter special attention? Maybe someone who works out here at the gym?" The detective asked.

"Everyone loves Gracie here." AJ told the Detective. "No one would want to hurt her, right, Phil?" she asked him as her body continued to shake.

"Yea, I mean she's part of the family here." Punk said to him.

"In the video she went off with someone she seemed comfortable with." The Detective pointed out. "And you're her father?"

"No." Punk forced out.

"He's her legal guardian, my boyfriend. We've lived together for months now." AJ told the Detective.

"Where's her father?" The Detective asked.

"Not in the picture. He's never even met her." AJ told him. "He doesn't even know her name."

"His parents." Punk said and AJ looked at him and it hit her too. "They wanted visitation rights but the courts were about to turn them down. Her father and her grandfather have criminal history and the mother is a loon."

"I wouldn't let them see her. Do you think they took her?" AJ asked.

"It really looked like she left with someone she knew." The Detective said to her. "But what are their names? I'll run a check on them."

"Her father is Randy Orton. The parents names..." AJ trailed off trying to remember.

"Randall and Linda." Punk told him and AJ was relieved he at least had his head on straight.

"And Grace has never met them?" The detective asked.

"Gracie." Punk corrected coldly.

"I'm sorry." The detective frowned.

"No. I wouldn't let them. And if they approached her without me knowing she would tell me. She's a really good girl." AJ explained as she wept.

"We're going to find her." The detective promised her.

"What the hell is going on?" Benny asked walking inside.

"Sir, you have to wait outside." A cop told him.

"Like hell I do!" Benny yelled. "Where is my granddaughter!"

"It's my dad." AJ said to the cops. "Can you talk to him? I just can't." she asked Bailey who nodded.

"Yea." Bailey said and walked over to Benny.

"Is there anyone you can think of who would want to hurt you?" The Detective asked AJ.

"No. I don't. I work here and everyone seems to like me." She reasoned.

"What about you?" The Detective asked Punk.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Is there anyone who might want to hurt you?" The Detective asked. "You're the girls guardian, you live with her and her mother."

"No I can't think of anyone who would do this." Punk said honestly.

"And where were you when she left?" The Detective asked.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked.

"He was training in the room with my brother." AJ told the Detective. "Phil loves Gracie as if she was his own daughter."

"We have to ask." The Detective explained.

"Don't waste your time asking him stupid questions." AJ spat.

"It's alright." Punk said to her as the Detective walked away. "He's just doing his job."

"If he was doing his job he'd be out there looking for her." AJ explained. "She's only five years old Phil." She cried. "What if whoever took her is hurting her? What if she's crying for us? What if they ki- I can't even go there." She said as her knees nearly gave out.

"Hey." Punk said grabbing her just in time. "We're going to find her. The entire neighborhood is swarmed with cops, even the FBI is on their way."

"I shouldn't have left her out front." AJ said shaking her head.

"AJ, has anyone been looking at her at school? Another parent? Someone when she's on the playground?" Punk asked.

"No!" AJ swore. "I haven't seen anyone and she would tell me, she tells me everything." she cried.

"Anyone in the building pay her special attention?" Punk asked. "Maybe someone with a dog?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "Everyone lets her run up and pet their dog but no one looks at her oddly or I'd say something to them and you."

"Anyone here?" Punk asked. "Maybe a new guy? We got a few new ones in." He reminded her.

"Phil if I thought a fighter here was eyeing up my daughter I'd kill them or tell you and let you kill them." She explained seriously as she cried. "Did you notice?"

"No." Punk said to her. "I would have taken care of it when I saw it."

"We should call her teacher. Maybe she noticed someone watching the kids when they play?" AJ asked.

"The cops are going to do that." Punk told her.

"She needs us, Phil." She cried softly looking up at him.

"We're going to find her." Punk promised.

"We need to put a tap on your phone." The Detective said walking over to them.

"Why?" they both asked.

"You failed to mention that you have a lot of money. There could be a ransom coming in." The Detective told him.

"Here." Punk said freely passing him his phone, as did AJ.

"But if she calls me you'll give me the phone?" AJ asked.

"Yes." The Detective promised. "Don't worry, Ms. Mendez."

"I think I'm going to be sick." AJ said and Punk helped her into a chair. "How can someone just take her? She's a human person. She's a child!" she cried.  
"What if it was Randy? We handled him all wrong. He's violent and sick in the head. He's going to trade her for money or drugs."

"If he wants money he'll call me because he knows I have it." Punk told her. "At the end of the day that's still his daughter he wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't get it." AJ said shaking her head. "It's because you're a good man, but Randy doesn't care about DNA or being a father- he'll do whatever he has to do to advance himself. This is why I didn't want him to know her. THIS is why I ran when I did. I shouldn't have stayed when he found us here, I should have kept going but I was fucking selfish." She sobbed. "I wanted to bond with the family I never knew and I wanted to be with you. I should have ran!"

"Hey, you couldn't keep running forever." Punk reminded her. "And we don't know this is even Randy."

"I'm so scared." AJ admitted. "She...she's only five! Her birthday is in a few days-"

"And she will be back." Punk promised.

"I love her so much. I felt it. I knew something was wrong." AJ cried. "And I know she's scared because I feel it for her. She's scared and I'm not there to hold her and tell her it's ok. She's probably looking for us! Begging whoever took her to bring her back. She's waiting for us to find her."

"I know." Punk said feeling his own stomach start to turn.

"Ms. Mendez we need to talk." The Detective said.

"Did you find her?" She asked standing up.

"No but according to the camera across the street she got into a dark van." The Detective explained. "Do you know this man?" he asked showing her the picture.

"Randy." AJ said looking at the picture. "He's going to hurt her." She told the Detective desperately.

"We have a license plate and the van, we'll get him before dinner." The Detective told her.

"Why would she go with him?" AJ asked Punk.

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head. "But if I see him I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line." She said coldly.

"He had a puppy in his arms." The Detective told them and AJ sighed.

"She loves dogs." AJ said shaking her head.

"He poked his head into the gym with the dog and said something and waved her out. When she stepped outside he grabbed her and dropped the dog and tossed her into the van." He told them.

"Tossed her?" Punk asked slowly. "She's five. She can't just be tossed around!"

"She had sepsis, she's prone to infections if she gets cut she can get real sick." AJ told the Detective.

"We'll get her." He again assured her.

* * *

It had been three hours and everyone was still at the gym.

"You told me you knew the car model, the plate and you'd get him." Punk recited to the Detective. "Why the fuck isn't she home yet!"

"He's losing it." Benny noted as he sat next to AJ who was tired from crying and lifeless.

"He's saying what I feel but I'm too drained to say myself." AJ said as she watched Punk berate the officers who were clearly growing frustrated with Punk.  
"Why haven't they found her yet?" She asked her father.

"They're going to. I can feel it." Benny said to her.

"I left her sitting right there." AJ said weakly. "Why did I do that?"

"I left you your whole life." Benny countered.

"He doesn't want Gracie." AJ told Benny. "He doesn't know anything about her. Her favorite song is 'Baby Got Back', it's not appropriate but she loves it." She told Benny who smirked. "Since Phil has moved in she won't fall asleep unless he reads her a story. Even if he's here real late he stops in even for just five minutes to read to her, she sneaks and let's Larry into her bed even though he's not allowed, she loves the Blackhawks but she's obsessed with the Cubs, playing softball is her favorite thing to do, she's scared of clowns, when she's scared she runs to Phil, she thinks you and Bailey are the best people in the world." she sniffled. "Her favorite movie is Pocahontas, she loves when I braid her hair-"

"She's coming home." Benny promised her.

"Everyone keeps saying that and yet she isn't here." AJ said and then suddenly officers ran out of the gym. "What is it?" she asked standing up.

"They found Randy." Punk told her as he walked to her.

"Gracie! Is she ok?" AJ asked.

"Babe-" He began.

"Phil! Is she hurt!" She sobbed. "Just tell me!"

"She wasn't in the car." Punk told her and her face fell.

"What?" She asked.

"They're searching where they picked him up." Punk told her.

"Then we have to be there too." AJ told him.

"AJ we can't-" He began.

"We need an article of clothing from her. We're going to have our search dogs sniff her out." The officer told them.

"Oh my god you do that with dead bodies." AJ sobbed.

"No we don't." The officer told her softly. "But we needed something."

"Her clothes are home." AJ said shaking her head.

"I'll go. I'll be five minutes." Punk told her.

"Her laundry is in the basket, I didn't get to wash her jersey yet." She told him. "Hurry."

"You'll stay with her?" Punk asked Benny who nodded as he wrapped his arm around AJ. "Don't let her out of your sight." he told Benny.

"I got her, go." Benny urged.

* * *

Punk walked into the apartment and ran to the laundry basket that was in his room with AJ. He grabbed the jersey and froze. Where was Larry? If Larry was home for all this time he'd surely greet Punk at the door. Did Randy entice Gracie into the van with his own dog? Did he get in here first? Punk passed by Gracie's room and saw Larry scratching at the closet door.

"Larry?" Punk asked dropping the jersey. He knew Larry would be wherever Gracie was.

Punk gently moved Larry out the way and opened the closet door and pushed the clothes to the side when he heard crying.

"Uncle Punk!" Gracie cried and Punk's heart fell.

"Come here." He said grabbing her and pulling her out of the closet. He held her tightly and cried.

"I was so scared!" She cried.

"You're ok, you're going to be ok." Punk promised her. "How did you get here? Are you hurt?"

"My arm and face." She frowned and he set her on her feet. She had bruised chin and her arm was bruised too.

"Where else?" he asked and she shook her head. "Gracie! Please! Tell me where he hurt you!"

"Just my arm and then I fell and hit my chin." She cried.

"Come on." He said picking her up.

"I want to see mommy." Gracie told him.

"She's going to meet us at the hospital." He told her as he practically ran out the door.


	15. Traumatic Incident

**Traumatic Incident**

* * *

AJ was sitting next to Gracie who was in the hospital bed and Punk was there as well.

"I told you mommy." Gracie explained again. "He had a puppy and said I had to come outside to pet it. He grabbed my arm and pushed me in the car and I hit my chin." She pointed at her arm and chin. "I started crying and asking for you and Uncle Punk." She told her as the Detective and Child therapist listened as well. "I told him if he didn't let me go that my Uncle Punk would beat him up." She told AJ and Punk couldn't even smile at the remark he was so scared for her, even now that she was safe.

"He had to stop the car so I opened the backdoor and I ran out. We were right by home and you said if I was ever lost to always go back home so I ran home." She told AJ.

"How did you get into the house?" The Detective asked.

"Mommy leaves a key under the doormat." She told him. "I ran into my room and hid in my closet in case he chased me."

"Doctors tested her and examined her, there is no signs of assault." The nurse told Punk who nodded and was relieved.

"You were very brave and smart." The child therapist told her. "Did the man say anything to you?"

"He said he was my daddy." She told her. "He said I was going home. I said home was with mommy and Punk and he said Punk wasn't my daddy and that I would be living with him from now on."

"You must have been very scared." The therapist frowned and Gracie nodded as she felt her eyes water up.

"Do we have to do this right now?" Punk asked feeling his heart break for Gracie.

"I agree with Phil." AJ agreed. "She's scared."

"We need to hear everything before she forgets." The Detective told her.

"I love living with mommy and Punk and I told him I didn't want to go with him. I told him he wasn't my daddy." Gracie sniffled. "Mommy and Uncle Punk told me that he helped make me but wasn't a dad and I told him that."

"Your mom and Uncle are right." The therapist smiled.

"He said they were wrong." Gracie responded. "Then he told me to shut up."

"And what did you do?" The therapist asked.

"I told him shut up was bad to say and he said he was going to tape me up so I couldn't talk anymore." She cried.

"I really think this enough." AJ said to the therapist as she held her sobbing daughter.

"Please, Ms. Mendez we're almost done." The therapist pleaded. "Then what happened, Gracie?"

"He stopped and I saw the door handle so I opened it. He tried to grab me but I jumped out. I knew we were by the park because we walk Larry there and I remembered how to get home. I was scared to yell because he said he'd tape me up." She explained and Punk's heart sunk. "So I ran home like mommy and Uncle Punk told me to do if I get lost and I went inside and hid in my closet. Larry guarded the door for me. He was brave."

"Who is Larry?" The therapist asked.

"Her dog." Punk answered.

"Are you done now?" AJ asked her annoyed.

"Yes." The therapist told her. "Can I have a word with you?"

"I don't want to leave her." AJ said to her.

"I'll stay." Punk told her.

"You should hear this too." The therapist told him. "You're her father figure and help raise her."

"I want Uncle Punk to stay." Gracie cried.

"Alright." AJ said kissing her head. "I'll be right by the door.

"Don't go far." Gracie cried.

Punk watched as Gracie's face completely fell as AJ walked out the door. Her hands were on her face and she wasn't crying loudly but tears were pouring out.

"I want her to come back." Gracie announced standing up.

"Hey, it's ok." Punk said and Gracie jumped into his arms. "She's right there." He pointed.

"The man was so mean Uncle Punk." Gracie cried into his neck. "You have to beat him up."

"Oh, believe me sweetheart I would if I could." Punk said almost coldly. He would literally kill Randy if he could get his hands on him.

"He's not my dad." Gracie sniffled lifting her head up to look at Punk.

"No he's not." Punk agreed. "Uncle Bailey and Grandpa Benny are here, they're outside waiting for you too."

"Did I scare them?" Gracie asked sadly.

"We were all scared." Punk told her.

"I didn't want to get in his car. I know not to do that." Gracie explained.

"I know that." Punk assured her. "I was so scared." he confided. "You know I love you, right? I'm sorry he took you."

"I know you love me." Gracie said with a sad smile. "When I told him you would beat him up I know he was scared."

"He should be." Punk said to her.

"I love you too, Uncle Punk." She said hugging him tightly.

"We're going to take her home in a few minutes." AJ said walking back inside.

"I don't want to go home, he'll find me!" Gracie practically screamed as she clung to Punk. "Don't let him get me!" She begged Punk.

"Never, EVER am I letting him get you again." Punk swore to her. "He's in jail Gracie, he's not getting out of there."

"Yes he will!" Gracie sobbed.

"Baby, prison is behind bars and in a place filled with a lot cops." AJ told her. "He's not getting out."

"I'm too scared." Gracie said not letting go of Punk.

"Please." AJ sighed. "We have to get you home. You have to lay down-"

"BY MYSELF?!" She gasped.

"No! You'll stay with us, right?" She asked Punk who nodded.

"And Larry?" Gracie asked.

"Yes! I'll even let Larry in the bed with us." AJ promised.

"Ok." Gracie sighed. "Take me home." She said letting out a breath and dropping her head on Punk's shoulder dramatically.

* * *

Gracie didn't sleep one wink that night which meant AJ and Punk didn't sleep one wink either. She made them keep all the lights on and with every creek or sound outside she jumped out of her skin practically.

"Coffee?" Punk offered AJ as she walked into the kitchen.

"She just drifted off." AJ whispered sitting at the table.

"Good." Punk said passing her the coffee and sipped his own.

"She's so scared. I wish I could make it go away." She said more to herself.

"It's going to take time." Punk informed her. "This is something very traumatic. Something we can't even relate too. Kids in herclass won't relate."

"I get it." AJ sighed. "I just hate seeing her like this. She's so fearless and that bastard stole her sense of security away from her."

"He didn't steal it. She's going to get over this. It's just going to take some time. She's not an adult, she doesn't understand how the legal system works or why he did it or that we're never EVER letting her out of either of our sights ever again so it will never happen again." He said seriously.

"I do feel better with you here but you have to train." She reminded him.

"Um, no." Punk would have laughed but he was too tired. "I'm here at least for a few days with you two."

"She's never going to want to go back there." AJ warned him. "She's never going to want to leave the house."

"She loves coming with you to work and when I walk Larry." Punk said to her. "She's been talking about her softball for weeks now and her birthday party is at the park."

"I know her, Phil." AJ warned him. "She's never going to want to leave here again."

"So, we don't push her." Punk shrugged. "We can be patient."

"The child therapist from last night is going to stop by and talk to her again." AJ told him. "She thinks she has PTSD or will...I don't know."

"Something like that is going to stick with her for the rest of her life and not just her but you too." He told her. "We can't bury it we have to try to embrace it and use it as a tool to look forward."

"You went to therapy, huh?" AJ asked sipping her coffee.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"A tad." She said giving him half a smile. "I don't want you to miss you out on training. Your fight it approaching."

"You and Gracie are my family." Punk reminded her "This is where I'm going to be until I see fit."

"I hope he rots." AJ said shaking her head. "I have to call the station and see what's going on with him."

"I can do that." Punk offered.

"What if he gets off?" AJ asked.

"He abducted a child, he violated parole, he's going back to prison." Punk told her.

"At least I don't have to worry about him ever again. I just don't know why he would take her." AJ said to him quickly. "He has no interest in her and never has. When she was sick in the hospital he didn't even return my calls or yours."

"I'll go down to the station and talk to the Detectives." Punk offered.

"Was he taking her for his parents?" She questioned.

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head.

"You left me all alone!" Gracie cried walking into the kitchen.

"You were sleeping and we were right here." AJ said picking her up and sitting her on her lap. "Aren't you still tired?"

"I'm too scared to sleep." Gracie sniffled.

"I was going to take Larry for a walk." Punk told Gracie. "Want to come with us?"

"No." Gracie said shaking her head and AJ looked at Punk with a worried face.

"He loves it when you hold his leash." Punk pointed out and she shook her head.

"He shouldn't go out and you shouldn't go out." Gracie explained to Punk. "Someone is going to take you away from me!"

"No one is going to take me." Punk smirked.

"It can happen!" Gracie cried. "Mommy, don't let Uncle Punk leave."

"We can't be afraid to go outside." AJ tried to explain. "One bad man can't scare you from leaving."

"Yes he can." Gracie nodded.

"What will Larry do? He loves to go outside and he needs to go outside to use the bathroom." Punk told her.

"He can use the toilet." Gracie shrugged.

"It's not healthy to stay inside." AJ told her.

"But it's safe." Gracie told her. "I need you both to stay here with me or I'm going to be scared, do you want me to be scared?"

"Honey, we have to work." AJ reminded her. "Or we won't have a home to live in, you also have to go to school."

"Oh, no." Gracie said jumping off her mother. "I'm never going to school, I'm never playing softball, I'm never going to the gym. I'm going to stay right here with Larry." She informed them then stomped off.

"Fuck." AJ sighed.

"It's the first day." Punk reasoned. "When she falls asleep I'll take Larry out and go down to the station and try to get some news."

"Thank you." She said placing her hand over his. "I would have went crazy without you last night."

"I think we both were a bit crazy." He admitted. "Bailey called me this morning and told me he's putting in locked front doors so we have to buzz people in, Benny is putting in cameras at the door. He even flirted the idea of a private security guard for Gracie." He smirked.

"Oh god." AJ laughed a bit.

* * *

Gracie eventually fell asleep and Punk snuck out and walked Larry then dropped him back off at home so he can go over to the police station.

"All my years of being a Detective I never heard a motive like this." The Detective told Punk as they sat in his office. "He has no interest in being her father."

"Duh." Punk remarked annoyed. "He took her for his parents?"

"No." The Detective shook his head. "It's disturbing, but he fell into old bad habits. He owed some money-"

"He was going to sell her?" Punk asked disgusted.

"Something of that nature. I'm assuming you've heard of child trafficking?" The Detective asked and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"That's his kid!" Punk yelled.

"He doesn't see it that way. He didn't think it would be a big deal since he's her biological father. He thought taking her was his right. He cracked when we put some pressure on him for motive and he's going to be working with us to get into these trafficking places." The Detective told him.

"Don't tell me you're going to let him walk." Punk warned.

"He violated parole, abducted a child and attempted to sell her. He's going to prison for the rest of his life. It's which prison and the amount of protection we offer him that was on the line." The Detective told him.

"She's scared to leave the house." Punk told him.

"That's common." The Detective told him. "But it's fresh right now. It's going to take a bit longer. She'll move on."

"It's not that easy." Punk told him. "Can you or an officer come over and explain to her that he's never going to hurt her again?"

"Yea I think I can send a uniformed over later." The Detective nodded. "Child psychologists will help too."

"We'll see about that." Punk said to him. "We're just taking this one day at a time."

"That's all you can do." He told Punk.

"Can I see him?" Punk asked.

"Orton? No." The Detective chuckled. "I don't usually allow professional MMA fighters to confront child predators who kidnapped their kids."

"I won't hurt him...much." Punk assured him.

"He's been transferred already." The Detective told him. "And he made a deal and as long as he sticks to it there won't be a trial and you all won't have to see him ever again."

"How do we explain this to her?" Punk asked. "He's never been part of her life but how do you tell a child that their own flesh and blood wanted to do the unthinkable?"

"You don't." The Detective told him honestly and Punk eyed him. "She's a child. She shouldn't have to learn about things like this yet. It will just torture her. Keep it simple, don't lie to her but don't over share. She'll figure it out when she's older anyway. This story is everywhere. An amber alert is big news as it is, but given the fact that Ms. Mendez is your stepdaughter and Benny Lewis's granddaughter this has gotten a lot of attention. I suggest keeping her out of school a few days too. Give the story some time to die down."

"Ok." Punk said standing up and shook his hand. "Thanks."

* * *

Punk walked into the apartment and saw Bailey sitting at the kitchen table with AJ.

"Hey." AJ greeted. "Did you see him?"

"He was already being transferred." Punk said sitting down. "Where's Gracie?"

"She's in the bathroom with Larry trying to teach him how to use the toilet." Bailey told him.

"Oh boy." Punk groaned.

"So, what did the Detective say?" AJ asked.

"He was going to trade her or sell her to a trafficking thing." Punk said disgusted and AJ shook her head. "He got in over his head and saw Gracie as his way out."

"His own daughter." Bailey said disgusted. "Do you know what they do to little kids like Gracie?"

"I don't want to." AJ answered.

"The Detective said not to tell her that. It will just scare her more." Punk explained quietly.

"I don't want her to know about child trafficking." AJ said shaking her head.

"So what do you tell her?" Bailey asked. "If you tell her Randy just wanted to get to know her because she's his daughter she might resent you for it." He warned AJ. "Child trafficking story will horrify her, I just don't know what you can say."

"I think we should just explain there are some bad people in the world and we can't always explain why they do what they do." Punk told her and AJ nodded.

"That's good." Bailey nodded.

"The Detective said they were going to send someone over to talk to Gracie to just reassure her that Randy is locked away and she's safe." Punk told her.  
"And as long as Randy works with the cops there won't be a trial so she won't ever have to see him again."

"And if he doesn't?" AJ asked. "Are they going to force her to testify and face him?"

"Let's hope it doesn't go like that." Punk said simple.

"Larry won't use the toilet." Gracie complained as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I'll talk to her." Punk offered.

"I'm trying to take her mind off of things." AJ told him. "I tried talking about her birthday and her game and she's again refused it all."

"I think I have an idea." Punk told her.

* * *

Punk knocked on Gracie's door and waited for her to open the door which she did.

"I'm not going outside." Gracie warned.

"I understand." Punk said closing the door. "I wanted to talk to you about something yesterday but obviously things got a little hand."

"You can say that." Gracie mumbled.

"You know I like living with you and your mom." Punk began.

"You're not leaving, are you!?" Gracie asked ready to cry.

"No! No, I would never leave." Punk told her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Is it a good secret or a bad one? I can't keep a bad secret from mommy." Gracie warned.

"It's a good one." Punk smiled.

"Ok." Gracie shrugged.

"I want to ask your mom to marry me." He told her and she eyed him. "What do you think about that? Would you like that?"

"Are you two going to get married and move away without me?" Gracie asked him.

"Never." Punk laughed. "We're a package deal the three of us." he reminded her and she finally smiled. "Getting married is dressing up and -"

"I know what it is." Gracie said cutting him off. "Did you get mommy a ring?" she asked cutely.

"Not yet, I wanted you to come help me pick it out." He told her.

"I can!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yea. I mean, I want you to be a big part of this." Punk told her. "And I wouldn't ask your mom if you weren't ok with that."

"What changes?" Gracie asked him.

"Um, nothing too much. It's just a way grown ups to promise to be together forever." he tried to explain.

"Forever and ever?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yea." He nodded.

"I like it." Gracie smiled. "Do I get to wear a dress?"

"Yea you do." Punk told her.

"Ok!" Gracie cheered.

"In order to help me pick out a ring you're going to have to come outside." He warned her.

"Oh, no." Gracie sighed sadly.

"Gracie, I am going to be with you. I will never EVER let someone take you again." He promised her. "You'll hold onto my hand the whole time and I won't let go."

"Do you promise?" Gracie asked nervously.

"I cross my heart." He told her.

"Ok." Gracie nodded. "But it can't be night time."

"Deal." Punk agreed. "And you can't tell your mom."

"I won't." Gracie promised back. "What if mommy says no?"

"That would stink, but I don't think she will." He smirked.

"Then we're a family?" Gracie asked.

"We're already a family." He reminded her. "We always will be."

"I wish you were my daddy." Gracie sighed. "I did not like that man at all."

"He's not your father." Punk reminded her. "I'm always going to be there for you in anyway a real dad should be there for their daughter. Marrying your mom just makes that bond stronger."

"And he's really in jail?" Gracie asked and Punk nodded.

"I went myself to check." He told her.

"You did?" Gracie asked. "Weren't you afraid of him?"

"Nah." Punk said brushing it off. "He was sneaky because he knew if me or your mom or your Uncle were there he wouldn't have gotten to you. This is why little kids need to stay with their parents, hold their hand when they're out-"

"All the stuff mommy tells me." Gracie sighed. "She was right."

"Mom's usually are." Punk teased.

"I'm too scared to have my party in the park and play softball." She warned him. "But I'll go help you buy mommy's ring."

"How about before we cancel everything we see how you feel after we go out?" Punk asked.

"I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Trust me." Punk requested.

"Ok." Gracie said to him. "When are you marrying mommy?"

"I have to ask her first." He smirked. "I think we'll get a ring and after my fight I'll ask her."

"Really? That's so long!" Gracie complained.

"It's a few weeks but I suppose that's a long time for you to keep a secret." He teased. "Maybe sooner. We have to find the ring first."

"Do I get a ring?" Gracie asked and Punk laughed.

"No. You get to pick out a pretty dress and-" He began and she glared at him. "But I'll get you a nice pretty piece of jewelry too." he said, unable to say 'no' to her.

"Deal." Gracie grinned.


	16. Locked Away

**Locked Away**

* * *

"This is the fourth store in two days." Punk informed Gracie who he was holding as she looked at the rings.

"It has to be perfect for mommy." Gracie reminded him. "You need a girls touch."

"Oh, excuse me." Punk chuckled.

"That one." Gracie pointed. "That's the ring."

"She has good taste." The worker behind the counter smiled.

"Expensive taste." Punk corrected as the worker took the ring out.

"That's it." Gracie said clapping her hands together.

"Yea?" Punk asked her holding up the yellow gold diamond ring.

"Yes." She said nodding. "Mommy will love it."

"What size?" The worker asked.

"A 6." Punk told him.

"This is a 6, I can clean it for you and you can come back an hour and pick up." he told him.

"Fine. How much is this going to set me back?" Punk asked.

The man wrote something down and slid the paper to Punk.

"Woah! That's a lot of numbers!" Gracie shouted.

"Yes it is." Punk grumbled. "Fine."

"I assume you want insurance?" The man questioned eagerly.

"Uh, yea for that price I want it insured." Punk spat.

"Perfect." The man smiled. "Will that be cash or credit?"

"Do I look like I walk around with that kind of cash?" Punk mocked pulling out his credit card.

"I know you're good for it." The man shrugged. "Looking forward to your next fight."

"Yea, thanks." Punk said and the man walked off.

"I think mommy will say say." Gracie told Punk.

"She better or she owes me a lot of money." He teased causing her to giggle. "So, how are you feeling being outside?"

"Good because you're here." Gracie told him. "I don't want to be out by myself."

"You're not allowed to be out by yourself anyway." Punk smirked.

"Why did he want to take me from you and mommy?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Some people are just bad people." Punk said to her. "It's hard to understand how they think or why they do what they do."

"How do I know who is bad and who isn't?" Gracie asked.

"You'll figure it out the older you get. Until then, you have me and your mom to help you." Punk shrugged. "Have you thought about your party or the game some more?"

"I don't know if I can do it." Gracie sighed. "I'm still scared."

"I'll be there at both so will your mom." Punk reminded her. "All of your little friends are real excited for the party and you should celebrate your birthday. You don't want the bad man to win."

"How would he win?" She asked seriously.

"Because what makes bad people happy is thinking they scared you." Punk told her.

"He DID scare me." She informed Punk in a serious voice.

"You can't let him win." Punk told her. "The best way to get back at bad people like that is to be happy."

"I am happy." Gracie shrugged. "I'm happy at home."

"You're happy playing softball." He corrected. "You've been talking about your birthday for months."

"Maybe." Gracie said thinking about it.

"Think about it, ok?" He suggested and she nodded.

"Here's your card." The worker said passing it back to him. "I'll see you in an hour."

"When are you going to ask?" Gracie asked as Punk put her down and held her hand. "This is a very big secret for me to keep." She warned.

"Yea, I've realize it's going to be difficult to wait this out for the time I wanted to." He noted.

"I'm just excited." Gracie shrugged.

"And I'm excited for your softball game and birthday party." He told her.

"I get it, I get it." She grumbled as they walked out of the shop together.

* * *

"Ok, what's your secret?" AJ asked closing the bedroom door behind her as Punk laid in bed.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"How did you convince Gracie to go to the game and her birthday party- actually, how have you talked her out of the house the last few days?" She asked crawling onto the bed.

"I'm just good with kids." Punk shrugged simply.

"You're amazing." She said giving him a kiss. "And she fell asleep in her own bed tonight." she added.

"Us time." Punk grinned tossing his phone onto the floor and pulling her onto his body and kissed her.

"I've missed this time." AJ grinned pulling away from the kiss as he tugged her t-shirt over her head.

"Have you decided about my fight?" He asked.

"Yes. We're all going." She told him. "We want to support you as much as you have supported us."

"Good. I don't think I'd win if you two were there." he said.

Just as AJ began to kiss her again, Gracie began to scream which caused Larry to bark and growl and Punk practically threw AJ on the floor as he sat up and ran into her room.

"Bad man!" Gracie yelled pointing at her window.

Punk ran over to the window and opened it and there was a man running down the fire escape.

"What is it?" AJ asked coming in next, adjusting the shirt she just put on.

"There was a bad man at the window!" Gracie cried.

"Oh, baby." AJ sighed.

"No. She's right." Punk said as the man jumped in a car and took off.

"I'm calling the Detective." AJ whispered.

"Come on." Punk said picking her up and taking her out of her room. "You ok?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He was hitting my window. Larry tried to bite him."

"Good job." Punk said looking down at Larry who was following. "What did he look like?"

"A bad man." Gracie said with a shrug. "I did good?"

"You did very good." Punk said putting her on the couch and Larry jumped up next to her.

"The Detective is coming over." AJ whispered to him. "He thinks it could be who Randy promised Gracie to. Are there perverts after my daughter now?"

"Let's not jump the gun." Punk said to her.

"Why else would someone come up to her window and try to get in? Why pick her out of everyone?" AJ asked.

"Mommy, I don't think I can stay here anymore." Gracie told her mother from the couch and AJ walked over. "I thought it was safer insider but its not!"

"You're still here." AJ said putting on a smile. "And the nice police man is going to come over and talk to you."

"I can't stay here." Gracie explained slowly to AJ.

"You're safe here with us." Punk told her.

"No I'm not. Come on Larry." Gracie said to Larry as she jumped off the couch.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom where there are no windows! And I'm not playing baseball and I'm not going to my party!" She yelled as she walked to the bathroom with Larry and slammed the door closed.

"Fuck." Punk groaned running his hand over his face.

"I'm scared." AJ admitted to Punk. "What if these professional perverts are eyeing up my daughter. Randy owes them a debt and they're collecting on his daughter."

"I wanted to move." Was Punk's only argument. "I can have us in a gated community by the end of the week."

"That's not going to make her feel more safe." AJ argued. "And why should she feel safe? I don't think she's safe. I can't let her go back to school! I can't leave her side ever."

"Let's just wait for the Detective to get here." Punk suggested.

"Gracie?" AJ asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm not coming out!" Gracie yelled out. "This is my room now!"

"Baby, please come out." AJ pleaded. "The Detective is going to be here."

"I don't care. He can come in here." Gracie huffed. "I'm moving."

"To where?" AJ asked.

"I don't know!" She yelled back and AJ sighed and rested her head against the door. "Somewhere where no bad man can get me and put me in the car! Grandpa Benny's!"

"You can't move to Grandpa Benny's." AJ told her.

"Oh yes I can!" Gracie challenged. "You and Uncle Punk lied to me! You said the bad man was gone!"

"We didn't lie, he is in jail." Punk insisted.

"You both lied! I'm moving away with Grandpa!" Gracie informed them.

"You're not moving to Benny's." Punk told her.

"You're not the boss of me!" Gracie yelled at Punk.

"Gracie!" AJ scolded.

"Mommy!" Gracie mockingly scolded back.

"Not even six and the mouth of a teen." AJ remarked to Punk.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Detective arrived and left. He was convinced this was a bad coincidence since there had been a string of robberies in the building but it wasn't enough to convince Gracie to leave the bathroom.

"Baby, other people have to use the bathroom." AJ told Gracie knocking on the door.

"You should go outside like Larry." Gracie responded.

"Gracie, if you come out I'll give you ice cream." Punk told her and AJ glared at him. "We've tried everything else." he whispered to her.

"Nope." Gracie said simply.

"What will make you come out?" AJ asked desperately.

"Nothing." Gracie replied and AJ looked at Punk.

"Gracie, you have to eat." Punk pointed out and AJ nodded, why didn't she think of that? "So you're going to have to come out at some point."

"You can bring me the food in here." Gracie told him.

"You can't eat in the bathroom." AJ pointed out proudly.

"You're not going to let me starve." Gracie remarked.

"You want to sleep in our bed?" AJ asked.

"No." Gracie snapped.

"You want to sleep in the living room?" Punk offered.

"No. I want to sleep in the bathroom." She told him and he sighed.

"If you come out right now I'll give you twenty bucks." He offered and AJ eyed him.

"Fifty!" Gracie yelled back.

"Deal." Punk agreed and the door opened. "You drive a hard bargain."

Gracie just held her hand out as AJ rushed into the bathroom to use it.

"Here." he said reaching into his jeans and giving her a fifty dollar bill. "What can we do to make you feel better?"

"I can't have stairs by my window." Gracie explained. "The bad man can come in."

"Ok." Punk nodded. "You want to move?" he asked kneeling down and she nodded.

"No stairs by my window." She warned him.

"We'll look." He promised.

"Why do the bad men want me?" Gracie frowned. "I'm a good girl, right?"

"You're a very good girl." Punk promised her. "Bad men do bad things to good people. He just scared you, you were super loud and you did the right thing."

"I have to sleep with you and mommy tonight." Gracie sniffled as she walked down the hall into their bedroom.

"She's in our room." Punk told her as AJ walked out of the bathroom.

"I actually feel better about that." AJ sighed. "I'm sorry, tonight was going to be us time."

"That's alright." He said to her. "Gracie wants to move."

"No, you want to move." AJ corrected.

"She said it, not me." Punk defended. "I just agreed."

* * *

The next evening everyone was at the gym, even Gracie but she insisted on being in Punk's training room as he worked out so she would be with him and Bailey.

"Uncle Bailey, I know a secret." Gracie whispered.

"Yea? Tell me." Bailey grinned as Punk hit the bag a few feet away.

"Uncle Punk said I couldn't tell mommy but you're not mommy." Gracie said thinking about it.

"Oh, come on you can tell me." Bailey encouraged.

"I don't know." Gracie said shaking her head. "I did promise him."

"You promised not to tell your mom." he reminded her.

"It's a really big secret." Gracie informed him smugly. "So big!"

"Tell me!" Bailey begged playing along but he did really want to know.

"It's a good big secret." Gracie added.

"Alright." Bailey groaned reaching into his pocket. "What's your price?"

"Fifty." Gracie smiled and Bailey narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are an expensive kid." Bailey said to her.

"That's how much Uncle Punk gave me." Gracie told him. "I should have asked you for more but I'm giving you a discount."

"Giving me a discount?" Bailey huffed. "Who taught you this?"

"Grandpa Benny." Gracie grinned.

"Alright." Bailey said giving her two twenties and a ten. "Spill."

"Uncle Punk bought me a ring so she'll marry him." Gracie squealed.

"Yea? When's he asking?" Bailey asked.

"Soon." Gracie told him counting the money. "Is this a real twenty?" she asked holding up an older bill.

"You are a tough kid." Bailey laughed.

"Why are you bribing her?" Punk asked walking over and Bailey smirked then he looked at Gracie who just shrugged. "Secret." He told Gracie already knowing.

"You said not to tell mommy." Gracie reminded him. "This isn't mommy, it's Uncle Bailey."

"I'm going to ask her soon." Punk told them.

"When?" Gracie and Bailey asked at the same time.

"I don't know. When we can have a little down time." Punk shrugged.

"You should ask her right now." Gracie told him.

"I don't have the ring with me." Punk smirked.

"Oh." Gracie frowned. "And we're going to be a family and live in a big house." She told Bailey. "We looked at pretty houses with no stairs outside."

"She means fire escapes." Punk corrected.

"That's what I said." Gracie pouted.

"We haven't picked a place yet because AJ is being picky." Punk told him.

"I'm not picky." AJ said walking into the room. "I want a house that I can afford equally."

"If that was the case we wouldn't be able to afford any house." Punk remarked.

"Well then we shouldn't be looking at houses." AJ said simply. "I thought we were going to wait longer."

"And Gracie wants to move now." Punk reminded her.

"Gracie can't get everything she wants. She has to learn to cope too." AJ argued.

"Oh, no." Gracie mumbled. "Don't fight!"

"We're not fighting, we're bickering." AJ corrected.

"Your daughters safety and sanity is on the line here." Punk reminded her sternly.

"She's a smart and brave girl and she loves the apartment we're in now." AJ countered folding her arms.

"Why are you being so difficult? Why can't you just fucking let me buy you a house?" He demanded.

"Because I don't like handouts!" She yelled back.

"It's not a handout! I'm not giving it to you and going somewhere else!" He yelled just as loud.

"It just doesn't feel right." She said to him.

"You don't feel right living with me?" He asked her. "We've been living together for half a year."

"You're just my boyfriend." AJ blurted out. "It's weird to get a house with a man that-"

"Be careful mommy." Gracie warned tugging on her shirt. "Uncle Punk won't you give the ring he bought you if you yell."

"What?" AJ asked looking at Gracie who's mouth opened in shock that she tattled.

"Oops." Gracie laughed placing her hand over her mouth.

"Come on, let's go eat some cookies." Bailey said quickly picking Gracie up and rushing out of the gym.

"Do NOT let her out of your sight." Punk warned him as Bailey just nodded.

"You got me a ring?" AJ asked quietly.

"I did. I got it this week. Gracie helped me pick it out." Punk told her. "I want to marry you, I want to adopt Gracie and I want to have more children with you."

"Yes." AJ smiled kissing him.

"No, no this isn't right." he said pulling away. "I don't have the ring on me and I didn't get down on one knee-"

"Since when are we traditional?" She asked.

"Good point." He had to smile a bit. "But I had thought it would be better than Gracie blurting it even though I had a feeling she would. Let me provide a bit for you two?" he asked. "Let me do something."

"You're doing everything." She smiled. "I'm sorry I snapped, it's been sleepless nights."

"There's going to be a lot more sleepless nights. She's not ready to sleep alone." He pointed out.

"I know." AJ sighed. "I still want to talk her into her birthday party at least. We have to distract her."

"I'm out of cash." He said seriously and she laughed.

"I want to talk to her about you adopting her." She told him.

"Yea? Already?" Punk asked.

"We put the paperwork in. It's going to get approved the second we're married." She reminded him. "And I don't want a big fancy wedding."

"Thank god." He said relieved.

"She's going to ask a lot of questions about that and the marriage and we have to be prepared." She warned him.

"Ok." Punk said to her. "What if she says no?"

"What if she doesn't want me to adopt her?" he questioned.

"She will." AJ told him. "She loves you so much, you know that."

"She owes me fifty bucks for blabbing." Punk said to her and she laughed.

"Good luck." AJ laughed. "Can we go home now? I want to see my ring." She grinned.

"This wasn't an official proposal." He told her. "I originally wanted to do it in Vegas."

"Vegas is where you go to get married, not to get engaged." She teased.

"Yea." Punk said thinking about it.

"What?" She asked.

"I have an idea." He said to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Buckle up buttercups, it's about to get bumpy.**


	17. Wake Me Up

**Wake Me Up**

* * *

Gracie still wasn't comfortable having her birthday party at the park so it was moved to the apartment. It was jammed with her little classmates but Gracie seemed to have had a good time. She got a ton of presents, she had the cake she specifically requested and she didn't seem scared which is what Punk and AJ wanted most of the day for her.

"Finally." Gracie groaned as the last person left and she collapsed on the couch.

"Oh, was this tiring for you?" Punk asked her.

"Yes." Gracie complained. "I'm tired now." she announced.

"Um, wait before you run off to bed." AJ said sitting next to her and nodded for Punk to join her.

"She seems cranky." Punk whispered to AJ.

"I am not." Gracie huffed. "Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"No." AJ told her. "We wanted to talk to you about something very important."

"Oh, goody." Gracie said sitting up.

"You know Phil and I are going to be getting married." AJ began to explain.

"Yes." Gracie smiled. "We're a family."

"Yes we are." AJ said to her. "Do you remember a while back when we talked about daddy's?"

"Yea. The GMA thing." Gracie nodded.

"DNA." Punk corrected with a chuckle.

"Right." Gracie nodded.

"What your mom is trying to say is I would like to adopt you." Punk told her.

"What's that?" Gracie asked tilting her head.

"I'm always going to be in your life, even if you say no to me adopting you but I'd like to think I'm fatherly to you. I take you to games, teach you right from wrong-"

"Protect me." Gracie added with a smile.

"That's right." Punk nodded. "And by adopting you that means by law you are my kid. You're as much my kid as you are your moms though already because I love you like a daughter."

"I love you like a daddy." Gracie told him. "Adopt me!" She cheered.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her. "If you're uncomfortable with it or you want to think about it-"

"You're my dad." She told him surely. "I had a daddy and he went to heaven but I think he would want me to have a new daddy."

"I'm not trying to replace him. I want you to talk about him and ask about him. I just want to stand in for him since he can't be here." He told her.

"I'd like that." Gracie said then hugged him. "Can I call you dad?"

"You can call me whatever you're comfortable calling me." He told her.

"Mom?" Gracie asked.

"It's up to you baby." AJ smiled.

"Dad." Gracie smiled and hugged him. "This is the best birthday present ever!" she cried into Punk's neck as she hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"There's one more thing we have to talk about." AJ smiled and Gracie still held onto Punk but looked at AJ.

"Do I get another present?" She asked anxiously.

"I think you got enough presents." Punk remarked and she shrugged.

"This is the best one." Gracie told him.

"We're getting married." AJ told her.

"I know." Gracie nodded.

"When we got Las Vegas for the fight." AJ told her.

"What! I didn't get a dress!" Gracie yelled jumping off of Punk.

"We'll go tomorrow to find you and me a dress." AJ told her.

"Am I the flower girl?" Gracie asked hopefully.

"Sure." Punk smirked. "But it's going to be really small. Just family."

"Family." Gracie smiled. "When we moved here we didn't have family and now we have a big family." She told AJ excitedly.

"We always had each other." AJ smiled.

"But now we have more!" Gracie cheered. "Larry needs a suit too!"

"We don't need Larry pissing at the alter." AJ groaned.

"Well, he's going to because he's family." Gracie huffed.

"That went well." Punk said to AJ.

"You made her favorite happy today." She said then kissed him.

"Could you read me a story, daddy?" Gracie asked and he wasn't really prepared for being called that. It was a good feeling.

"Yea." He said standing up. "Just pick one out."

"I want to read this one." She said passing him the book.

"You're sleeping in your room tonight?" AJ asked and Gracie nodded.

"I'm not scared anymore." Gracie explained. "As long as Larry sleeps with me."

"Ok." AJ smiled.

"Can you paint my new room like this room?" She asked Punk.

"Of course." Punk assured her. "All different colors."

* * *

Punk and AJ were laying up after finally getting to celebrate their engagement once Gracie fell asleep.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked him noting how quiet he had been.

"I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, it always does." Punk said to her.

"Can't you just let yourself be happy?" She asked him amused. "I mean, it's not like it's been an easy road."

"Yea but still." Punk said shaking his head. "Something is wrong I can feel it."

"We both have had a lot of unexpected tragedy. The universe owes us a break, don't you think?" She asked.

"I hope so." he said to her. "We're doing the right thing, right?"

"You're having cold feet already?" She asked sitting up.

"No." He scoffed. "I mean about the Vegas wedding."

"Yea, why not? Its both of our second marriages I don't think a big fancy wedding would be appropriate." She told him.

"That is true." Punk agreed.

"Are you ready for your fight?" She asked. "I know this last week has been crazy."

"I'm ready. I'm just going to visualize Randy's face." Punk told her.

"We were so close to losing her." AJ reminded him. "I'm waiting for an update on what's going on with him. He didn't sign a deal and I can't have Gracie testify in front of him-"

"Relax." Punk encouraged. "But I do have to ask, not that you made a mistake because you have Gracie but-"

"What was I thinking sleeping with him?" AJ asked and he nodded.

"You're such a good girl." Punk said to her.

"I was nineteen." She reminded him. "I was working a bar job I wanted a little attention and Randy gave it to me. I wanted to be spontaneous. I wanted to lose my virginity."

"Woah, you got pregnant the first time you had sex?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I didn't think that was possible but I was grossly uneducated when it came to sex." AJ told him. "Clearly." She scoffed shaking her head. "I was a kid myself I didn't know what I was thinking and I didn't think he was that bad. I also wasn't looking for a relationship I never expected to get pregnant and be stuck with him for the rest of my life."

"You're not stuck with him. He's gone." Punk reminded her.

"Yea I have this terrible gut feeling that he's going to impact my daughter's life." She told him. "Right now she's young but when she's older she's going to figure it out. She's going to know why he took her and how awful he is and hate me."

"She's not going to hate you." Punk smirked. "You've always done the right thing by her. You never let him into her life."

"Yet he almost ran off with her." AJ pointed out.

"Not because of you." Punk argued. "She's a happy kid. She has a family and she plays baseball and she'll never be tainted by him ever again."

"I just can't shake the fear of asking my six year old to sit in front of him and a jury and explain how he kidnapped her- again. He's such a bastard he would try to fight this." AJ said to him.

"We'll be right there with her." Punk reminded her. "But it won't go that far."

"I know him." AJ insisted. "He's a bastard. How could his DNA create such a beautiful little girl?"

"She got most of your genes." Punk smirked kissing her.

"I just worry about her." AJ frowned.

"I know you do. I do too. This is a lot of change in a year for a girl her age but she's brilliant and she's not afraid to ask questions." Punk reminded her.

"And you still want to have more children, right?" AJ asked.

"Yea, I do." he told her. "At least one."

"Me too." She told him. "Boy or girl?"

"Whatever we make, I'll be content with." He shrugged. "A boy would be a nice change. I'm always outnumbered."

"I suppose it's nice to have one of each." She smiled at him. "Gracie was asking for a sibling."

"I just want to make sure she's comfortable first." Punk told her. "I don't want to throw so much change at her that it becomes overwhelming."

"Yea." AJ agreed. "But she'll be ready whenever we are. I miss having a baby."

"Yea? Dirty diapers and late night feedings?" He laughed.

"Yea but then there's that fresh baby smell and watching the baby start to crawl and walk." She grinned.

"I missed a lot of that with Elena because of work." He confided. "I always regretted that. I wasn't there for any first."

"How are you doing with all of this?" She asked.

"Everything feels right." He told her honestly. "For the first time in years I feel like I'm doing the right thing."

"I want to have a baby." She told him. "I want to have a baby with you and do things the right way."

"Right now?" He asked amused.

"I mean, it doesn't just happen." She smirked.

"I don't know you seem fertile." He teased.

"I am." She nodded.

"So, we can try." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea." He told her. "I mean, we're not getting any younger."

"Speak for yourself, Grandpa." She teased.

"I hate when you call me old." He warned with a laugh.

"Prove how young you feel." She challenged rolling onto her back. "No condom." She suggested. "I'm not on the pill so..."

"I mean we can practice." He suggested rolling onto her body.

"Yea. Practice." She agreed as he leaned down to kiss her...

* * *

The next morning Gracie was eating her breakfast and with every bite she took of her cake (that she prepared for herself, leftover from her party) she would give Larry some.

"Why, hello there." AJ teased walking into the kitchen and kissing Gracie on the head. "Since when is cake breakfast."

"Larry said it was." Gracie shrugged. "You and Pu- Daddy were sleeping."

"Right." AJ said to her. "It's your birthday weekend so I'll let it slid. We're going dress shopping today."

"Yay!" Gracie cheered. "I want a rainbow dress."

"We'll see what they have." AJ said putting a pot of coffee on.

"We're looking at house at 4 today too." Punk announced walking into the kitchen.

"I'm very busy today." Gracie sighed dramatically. "I don't know if I'll have time."

"I think you will." Punk smirked kissing her on the head as he passed her.

"Morning." AJ smiled handing him a hot cup of coffee and kissing him.

"Larry said the kissing is making him sick." Gracie told them.

"Larry has to deal with it." Punk teased.

"You heard him." Gracie said to Larry.

"I have to get to the gym." He said trying to drink his coffee.

"Mommy and me are going dress shopping." Gracie informed him.

"Yea, well we're leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow you're going to have to find a dress soon." He told her.

"I can't wait to go on a plane." Gracie told them.

"You'll love it." Punk told her. "We're going on a private plane anyway."

"Really?" Gracie asked and Punk nodded.

"Benny always tries to negotiate over the top stuff for me. He again succeeded." Punk told her.

"Will there be movies?" Gracie asked.

"Yea, we'll put a movie on for you." Punk assured her.

"Good." Gracie said relieved. "Larry is sitting next to me."

"Larry is going to be in a pet carrier but we'll leave him by your seat." Punk promised.

"How come I can't go the actual fight?" Gracie asked.

"You're still a bit too young. You're going to be in the hotel with Grandpa Benny." AJ told her.

"I'm six." Gracie reminded her.

"Yea, you're still too young." AJ responded.

"Ugh." Gracie groaned.

"I have to get going." Punk told them and kissed AJ again.

"Bye!" Gracie waved as Punk waved back.

"Meet me at the gym at 3:30 and we'll run over to look at the house." Punk told AJ who nodded.

* * *

 _ **New Jersey...**_

"You're making great progress." The doctor told him. "Why are you rushing?"

"I have a wife and daughter waiting at home for me. They think I'm dead." He told the female doctor.

"Is that your family?" She asked seeing the photo hanging by his bed.

"Yea, April my wife and our daughter Gracie." He told her. "Beautiful, right?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "I can call your wife."

"I tried calling but her number has been changed but that's fine, I just woke up. I was John Doe for a year and a half. I don't want to be a burden to them, I want to be better." He told the doctor. "And I almost am I can feel it."

"Such a bizarre accident." The doctor noted. "They were sure you were killed in that accident."

"I was burned beyond recognition. I mean even now I have a ton of scars, I don't want to scare my girls." Christian said shaking his head. "They're all I have. My parents are gone, my friends have moved on, my wife and daughter are the reason I'm working ass off."

"They're going to be excited to see you." The doctor smiled.

"I hope so." Christian smiled a bit. "I mean, two years isn't that long, right?"

"It's not." The doctor assured him.

"I just want to go home and hold them and tell them I love them." Christian explained.

"You're going to get that opportunity sooner than you think." The doctor told him.

"And your scarring isn't that bad. Besides, I think they'll just be happy to see you." The doctor told him. "But you should call."

"I want to make sure I can recover properly." Christian told her. "April has been through so much."

"What if you go home and she's moved on?" The Doctor asked and Christian smiled.

"April is loyal. She's been my best friend for most of my life. She wouldn't just move on. She has Gracie and that's her focus." Christian told her.

"For your sake I hope so. I'd hate to see you wait this out and find things aren't the same as you left them." The doctor told him.

"I know April." Christian told her again proudly. "My girl is probably working her ass off and raising our daughter. I can't wait to see them."

* * *

"Fuck." AJ groaned as Punk pulled out of her body later that night.

"A lot of practice is good." Punk smirked.

"So good." She moaned rolling onto his body. "I can't believe Bailey convinced Gracie to go to the Cubs game tonight."

"She's excited. A lot going on." Punk said to her. "I'm excited. We found a house we all love, we're getting married in a few days, making a baby right now. Life is so fucking good."

"You forgot your fight." She smiled.

"The fight isn't even on the same scale of excitement of everything else." He told her.

"We also dropped off Gracie's adoption papers." She added.

"That's right." Punk grinned. "And next we'll pick up our marriage license."

"Have I mentioned how happy you've made me?" She asked.

"Once or twice, you can tell me again." He teased.

"I could lay in this bed with you forever." She told him.

"That would put a damper on our plans." He joked.

"I suppose." She said to him.

"You're beautiful." He said eyeing her up. "Do I tell you that often?"

"Once in a while." She teased.

"You are beautiful." He said honestly and she blushed. "We're going to make one cute kid."

"That I agree with." She said to him. "Unless my genes take over like they did with Gracie."

"I want the kid to at least have my eyes." He reasoned.

"Is there something wrong with my brown eyes?" She asked.

"No! It's just my eyes are my only good feature. I want the kid to get one good thing from me." He defedned.

"You have this nicest smile and the cutest nose." She said to him.

"No I don't." He laughed. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?" she asked.

"Nah, but that's ok." He said to her. "I still want to have a kid with you even if it gets my nose."

"Good." She said pulling him down to kiss her. "Let's keep practicing."

"I feel like I've been practicing more for this than my fight." He told her.

"It's a workout." She reasoned. "That's good for you, right?"

"It is. And since I missed a few days last week I have a lot of time to make up for." He practically warned her.

"Cubs game is only just starting I'd say we have a few more rounds in us..." She trailed off.

* * *

 **A/N: C'mon, some of you had to see this coming. #Sorry**


	18. My Way Back

**My Way Back**

* * *

"How does my dress look?" Gracie asked AJ as she twirled in her blush pink puffy dress.

"Beautiful." AJ smiled as she applied makeup to her own face.

"When will I get married?" Gracie asked.

"In about 40 years." Punk answered.

They were throwing out all traditions. It was each their second marriage and just wanted something small and simple.

"That's a really long time away." Gracie frowned looking up at Punk.

"I know. But not really." He reasoned.

"You'll get married when you meet someone you love." AJ explained with a laugh.

"I like Alex in my class." Gracie explained to them. "We should get married."

"Does Alex have a good job?" Punk asked her and Gracie giggled. "Does he have good intentions? Does he open the door for you and pull out your chair?"

"No. But he shares his snack with me at snack time." Gracie told him seriously.

"Marry him right away." Punk teased.

"Ok." Gracie grinned.

"I'm just kidding." Punk teased. "Boys have cooties."

"Then how come mommy is marrying you?" Gracie asked.

"I'm too old to have cooties." He explained seriously and AJ laughed as she applied lip gloss.

"So I have to marry an old boy?" Gracie asked and Pun's face went pale.

"No. You are too young. Help me out here." Punk pleaded to AJ.

"You seem to have it under control, dad." She mocked.

"Yea, dad." Gracie smirked.

"No marriage talk until you're the legal age to get married which thirty." He informed Gracie.

"Ok." Gracie shrugged and ran off.

"That is not the legal age." AJ laughed.

"It is in my house." He remarked seriously. "Are you almost ready?"

"What's the rush?" She asked.

"Well, the sooner we have the wedding the sooner its official and the sooner I get you alone for a few hours." He smirked.

"We have dinner with the family first." She reminded him.

"Then more practice." He added.

"A lot more practice. Even though our honeymoon is only going to be a couple of hours long." She noted.

"I'm going to make it up to you. Once we get all moved into the new house I'll take you away for a week." He told her. "Benny already said he'd stay with Gracie and take her to his summer home in the Hampton's so she won't feel left out."

"You thought of everything." AJ said to him.

"I don't like to brag..." Punk teased.

"NO KISSING!" Gracie yelled walking back into the room as they were about to kiss. "You have to wait until you're married." She scolded them.

"Yea, Phil." AJ mocked pushing him away.

"We're a little past just kissing, don't you think?" He asked AJ teasingly but whispered it so Gracie wouldn't hear.

"It's almost time!" Gracie told them excitedly.

"Yes it is." Punk said looking down at her. "You have your flowers?"

"Yes daddy." Gracie told him happily.

"I need five more minutes." AJ told them.

"Ugh." Both Punk and Gracie said at the same time.

* * *

It had been a few more days and Christian braved coming home finally. He parked outside the small apartment building he was living in with his family. It was dark out already as he climbed out of the car. It all seemed the same to him. The neighborhood buildings, the little shops- it was all there. He walked inside and used the stairs to climb to the third floor where they lived and knocked on door 302.

"Yes?" An elderly woman asked opening the door and Christian's heart sunk.

"I'm sorry." Christian said shaking his head. "My wife and daughter used to live in this apartment."

"AJ?" The woman asked.

"April, but yes." Christian corrected. "Do you know where she went?"

"She didn't say. She left a little over a year ago. She wanted to leave fast. Didn't leave a forwarding address." The woman told him.

"Was she hurt or something?" Christian questioned.

"She just said she and daughter had to leave. They even left most of their furniture." The woman explained.

"And she gave you no idea where she would be going?" Christian asked her.

"I think it was out of state but that's all I know. Two men came here looking for her just a week later." The woman told him and he frowned.

"Randy." Christian muttered bitterly. "Thank you." he told the woman then rushed away.

Christian decided the only place he could go for answers was the police station but the police station in this town was so small they'd have trouble locating her. He jumped into his rental and took off. He would find his wife and daughter.

* * *

A small ceremony, a fancy over the top dinner with a beautiful cake and they were officially Mr & Mrs Brooks, or so they thought. Each member of the family was on cloud nine. Bailey was happy to see Punk finally happy, his sister and niece were in good hands. Benny was thrilled as well. But Gracie was the happiest. She finally felt that void Christian left when he had died filled and she loved Punk just as much as she loved Christian, if not more since her memories of Christian weren't too good. He passed when she was four.

She was upset she couldn't go to Punk's fight but Benny put it on the TV for her at the hotel and she was thrilled to see her get his hand raised. She did cry when he got hit a few times but to see him win made him even more a hero in her eyes. It was a week away the family needed and now they were moving into their new home.

"Oh, no!" Gracie screamed from her room and ran down the stairs of the large townhouse Punk and AJ had purchased in Wicker Park. "Daddy!" she cried out holding her nightlight.

"Careful." Punk said taking the broken glass from her hands. "You can cut yourself."

"The movers broke it!" She pouted folding her arms. "I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

"I'll get you a new one." Punk promised.

"This is terrible!" Gracie cried out falling onto the brand new couch.

"You are very dramatic." Punk teased. "I'll go to the store and get you one before it's time for bed."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Ok." She smiled and he laughed.

"You play me like a fiddle." Punk said carefully throwing out the broken glass.

"I don't know what that means but ok." She smiled brighter.

"Is their glass on your floor?" He asked and she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"It was in the box broken." Gracie told him. "I might need a bigger one since my room is so much bigger."

"We'll see what the store has." Punk said. "Let me see your hands and make sure there's no glass."

Gracie walked over and held her hands out to him and he inspected them.

"Nope. You're all good. Wash them just in case." He told her.

"Ok." Gracie said running into the kitchen.

"Her nightlight broke?" AJ asked walking into the living room.

"Yea, I'll go to Target and get her a new one." Punk told her. "Do we need anything?"

"Hangers, garbage bags, broom, mop, windex, paper towels-" she began to ramble off.

"Alright, it will be a family trip to Target." Punk remarked. "What else?"

"Dog food, treats for Larry, food, everything basically." She said seriously.

"Alright." Punk said. "Come on, Gracie! We're going to the store!" He yelled and she came running in.

"Let me get my money!" Gracie yelled running up the stairs.

"For what? You know I'm just going to buy what you want." Punk pointed out.

"Oh, that's right." Gracie grinned and ran back down the stairs.

"You spoil her." AJ whispered to him.

"But she's so cute." Punk reasoned.

"Do you need anything besides the nightlight?" AJ asked as she helped her into her light spring jacket.

"I won't know until I look." Gracie said to her.

"That's not how it works." AJ laughed.

"I think it is." Gracie grinned.

* * *

Christian tracked down AJ's address after a week and a half. He made it to her old Chicago apartment and when he reached the door he saw someone walking out of it.

"Oh, are you here to see the apartment? I'm the landlord." The man greeted.

"Where is April?" Christian questioned.

"Moved out today." he told Christian who groaned.

"Did she leave a forwarding address?" Christian asked him. He was growing very frustrated.

"No, I'm sure they stayed in Chicago since her husband runs a gym out here." The man told him and Christian nodded then froze.

"Her what?" Christian asked.

"Her husband." The man told him and Christian laughed.

"I have the wrong address." Christian said almost relived. "April Mendez, she has a daughter-"

"Gracie." The man told him. "AJ, her daughter and husband moved out today." He repeated.

"Husband." Christian repeated slowly.

"CM Punk." The man chuckled. "Chicago's own celebrity."

"The UFC fighter?" Christian questioned in disbelief.

"That's right. Just had a big return fight." The landlord told him proudly.

"This all has to be a mistake." Christian said shaking his head.

"They lived here for over six months before moving out. I think they want to add to the family." He told Christian and he felt sick to his stomach.

"She's not married to him." Christian told him.

"They got married only a week ago." The landlord told him. "They kept it quiet, think it's because both are widows." he whispered.

"He had a wife and daughter, right?" Christian asked and the man nodded. Christian remembered the story since he followed MMA himself.

"Tragic story. It's nice to see him so happy again." The landlord told him.

"Yea." Christian forced out. "It's like he just replaced what he lost with a family that wasn't his." He said and the landlord eyed him. "I'll find them myself, thanks."

* * *

"I don't think you needed all of that." AJ said as Gracie held two big bags from the store.

"I'm going on vacation mommy. I needed it." Gracie explained seriously. "Grandpa Benny said there's a big beach!"

"You didn't need eight swimsuits." AJ said to her.

"I did." Gracie said seriously. "Did you buy a bathing suit for your honey time?"

"Honeymoon." AJ corrected with a laugh.

"And you better not have." Punk whispered into her ear and she blushed.

"Why aren't I going to the honey bee?" Gracie asked her parents.

"Honeymoon." AJ corrected and Gracie rolled her eyes. "Because it's something that mommy and daddy's do alone. And you're going to have so much fun with Grandpa."

"I know." Gracie said to her. "I'll just miss you both lots."

"We'll be back before you know it." AJ assured her.

"You won't miss us because you'll be having so much fun with Benny." Punk told her.

"That is true." Gracie said thinking about it. "We're going in a limo!" she cheered.

"How nice that when I ask him not to spoil you he rents a limo." AJ scoffed.

"I've never been in a limo, mommy." Gracie explained. "It's important I learn."

"About limos?" AJ asked placing a hand on her hip and she nodded. "You know you're not to leave your grandfather's sight while you're away right?"

"Yes." Gracie nodded.

"And if you get lost-" Punk began.

"I won't get lost but if I do Grandpa Benny has a plan to meet somewhere but I won't know until I get there." Gracie told him.

"And remember to say please and thank you" AJ reminded her.

"I will." Gracie told her. "You have to remember to bring me back a present."

"We'll see." AJ remarked and she looked at Punk and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Of course we will." Punk said to her and Gracie clapped her hands together.

"Spoiling her." AJ said to him.

"I can't say no." Punk defended following her into the kitchen.

"When we have another baby-" She began.

"Then I really won't be able to say no to her." Punk responded.

"I need Gracie to understand the importance of hard work and not being handed things. Christmas, her birthday- she needs to grow up with a sense of responsibility and not her dad and Grandpa and Uncle just handing things to her because she's cute." AJ told him. "When I was her age my mother worked her ass off and I used to go to work with her and that's how I learned to work hard today."

"Gracie knows we work. She comes to work all of the time." Punk defended. "We have it we should share it. When I was growing up I had nothing. I didn't get one Christmas present or a birthday present or party, I didn't even have my own room. I slept in the living room. And I promised if I had kids one day they would never have to experience what I did."

"I'm sorry you grew up like that." AJ said genuinely. "But I still don't want Gracie handed everything."

"She was just kidnapped." Punk reminded her.

"Yes and we've distracted her with presents." AJ sighed. "I don't want our kids growing up spoiled."

"Fine." Punk gave in. "But I tend to spoil."

"You're not fun Uncle Punk anymore, your dad." She warned him. "That means laying down the law."

"Can't I just be the fun parent for Gracie and future children and you can be the tough one?" He asked hopefully.

"You wish." She laughed. "You don't have to buy her love, she already loves you to death."

"I'm not buying her love. I just want her to have everything we didn't." He reasoned.

"She'll be handful when she's older." AJ warned. "And she's six now so in another year there's going to be chores and an allowance."

"I mean, I can still sneak her stuff though." Punk reasoned and AJ eyed him. "We can't go all of the way to Hawaii without her and NOT bring her back something. That's cruel."

"We'll bring her small present." AJ agreed. "SMALL. Do you realize she picked out over three hundred dollars worth of stuff at the store today and you didn't blink an eye?"

"I thought that was good pricing. She is going away." he defended.

"You're a sap." She laughed.

"I am not." he huffed. "I'm generous."

"You are. You are truly one of the most generous and loving people I have ever met." She said wrapping her arms around him. "But we can't spoil her."

"You don't give her enough credit." Punk said to her. "She's very selfless." he said and AJ laughed.

"I love my daughter very much, but she has gotten so spoiled in the last year thanks to you and Benny and Bailey." She said to him and he frowned.

"Daddy!" Gracie yelled running into the kitchen. "We forgot to get me new slippers." she pouted.

"You have old slippers." AJ told her.

"But the store had the trolls ones and that's the ones I wanted. Remember dad?" she asked pulling on his shirt with the saddest face he had ever seen. "You said they looked cool! I forgot them at the store!"

"No, I took them out of the cart because you didn't need them." AJ said to her. "I'm going to pack up your bag for the Hampton's."

"Daddy." Gracie frowned as her eyes watered up. "Those were my favorite."

"Your mom said no and she meant no." He said and AJ turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

Once AJ walked up the stairs Punk checked to make sure she was gone then kneeled in front of Gracie.

"I remember them, I'll run back and get them but you can NOT tell your mom." He whispered.

"I love you daddy." Gracie said kissing his cheek.

"Tell your mom I went to go get dinner." He said then snuck out of the house.

* * *

Punk was now on a long line holding Troll's slippers but that was fine. He just didn't want to waste too much time or AJ would figure out where he really went. He was checking the time on his watch when he was called next.

"You were just here." The cashier smiled.

"My kid forgot her slippers." Punk said pulling out his wallet.

Christian was on the next line buying a few things to get by in the hotel while he searched for AJ and Gracie. He turned his head and saw Punk chatting up the cashier as he paid with his debit card.

"How old is she?" the cashier asked.

"She just turned six." Punk told her and she nodded.

"These are pretty small." The cashier pointed out.

"Yea, I know she has tiny feet." Punk explained.

"Here you go." The cashier said handing him the bag.

"Thanks, have a good one." Punk said and rushed out.

"Hey!" Christian yelled but Punk kept walking. "I'll be right back." He told his own cashier.

"Sir, we have a long line-" the cashier complained but Christian tried to rush past the exiting customers to find Punk but by the time he made it into the parking lot he lost him.

* * *

 **A/N: Christian will find them...it's going to get crazy. Also, THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews!**


	19. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

* * *

It took six days for Christian to track down Punk's new address. He was parked outside the large townhouse in the most expensive part of the City and glared at it. He knew he'd never be able to compete money wise with Punk. But that was HIS family inside of there and he'd be damned if he didn't try to win them back. Even if AJ didn't want to leave her new husband (not legal husband) then he still had rights to see Gracie as far as he was concerned. He would always be in her life. Christian climbed out of the car after sitting out front for a few hours and worked up the nerve to confront the man.

The gate was locked but short so he stepped over it with ease. He walked down the pathway and up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He could hear the bell ring from inside but heard nothing else. That meant they weren't home. He again rang the bell and bounced on the balls of his feet but there was no response. He pressed his face against the nearest window and there were no lights on, no movement. They weren't home and it looked as if they hadn't been home.

"Fucking perfect." He groaned and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Christian arrived at Punk's gym next. He went to pull the door open but it was locked and saw he had to be buzzed in (new security measure since the Randy issue). He was buzzed in and approached the first desk.

"You have a class here?" Peter asked.

"I'm looking for CM Punk." Christian replied stiffly.

"He's not here, he's on his honeymoon." He told Christian who turned red. "Are you like a fan? Or someone looking to prove something? We don't have time for that childish shit."

"He has something of mine." Christian informed him.

"Join the club." Peter scoffed. "But he's not here. He'll be back soon though."

"When?" Christian asked.

"I'm not giving you his schedule." Peter remarked.

"I'm not a crazy fan looking to hurt him." Christian said then showed him his badge.

"Oh, is this about the kids dad?" Peter asked. "The one you all locked up."  
Peter didn't know the difference between a Jersey badge or an Illinois one. He also had no idea that badge was badly burned.

"Orton?" Christian asked.

"That's right, that's what his name was." Peter said. "Is this about him? The kidnapping?"

"Gracie." Christian whispered to himself.

"She's fine. She's with her grandfather." Peter told him. "Is this guy out? Do I have to call Benny?"

"Her grandfather?" Christian questioned.

"AJ's father." Peter stated slowly and annoyed. "I'm supposed to be doing your job for you?"

"She just let some stranger take her daughter?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"Her father." Peter corrected him. "Do you want me to give one of them a message?"

"No." Christian huffed and walked out of the gym.

"Dick." Peter muttered under his breath as he buzzed him out.

* * *

Christian spent the next few days looking up all local papers and discovered Randy had abducted Gracie. He also discovered AJ had found her birth father and was living it up here in Chicago. According to articles her rich and famous father also coached Gracie's softball team. Once enough information was gathered he headed back to Punk's house and this time they were home.

Christian can see the lights on and he even saw Gracie and Punk walking inside with a dog. They got her a dog? He couldn't stand this anymore. He stepped out if his car and climbed over the fence and rang the bell.

"Yea?" Punk asked and Christian eyed him. "What?" he asked growing annoyed.

"Daddy-" Gracie began as she ran over and saw Christian. She knew he looked familiar.

"Gracie." Christian nearly cried and knelled down in front of her but Punk stood in front of her.

"Get off my property." Punk spat.

"Dad?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Yea." Punk and Christian answered at the same time.

"It's dad!" Gracie cheered and ran into Christian's arms.

"AJ!" Punk yelled.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten." Christian smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

"What is-" AJ froze when she saw Christian.

"April." Christian greeted with a smile, standing up with Gracie in his arms.

"Give me her." AJ demanded snatching Gracie from him. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me." Christian smiled. "I've been trying to get back to you two for a long time now."

"Take her upstairs." AJ said passing Gracie to Punk.

"I'm not leaving you out here with him alone." Punk said to her.

"It's ok it's daddy." Gracie told Punk. "I thought you went to heaven?"

"It was a mix up I was burned, I was in a coma I've been here looking for you." Christian explained.

"Gracie go upstairs." AJ said to her as she placed her on the floor.

"But I-" Gracie started.

"Take Larry and go up to your room." AJ ordered and Gracie ran inside.

"It's me, Ape." Christian smiled.

"It's just not possible." AJ said shaking her head. "I buried you."

"I wasn't in the car alone. They couldn't reach you from the hospital I didn't realize you went on the run and changed everything." Christian sighed. "Let's go home and talk about this. I have a lot of time to make up for."

"She is home." Punk responded.

"No. This is a home you should have with your wife and daughter, I'm sorry they died but you can't have my family!" Christian yelled. "I married April years ago, WE are legally married. You are a stand in and I see my family has been happy with you and I thank you for that but I'm taking them back home to New Jersey."

"Phil-" AJ began and he turned around and walked into the townhouse.

"Ape, let's go." Christian said grabbing her hand.

"I don't even know if it's you." AJ said to him.

"Senior prom you wore that awful purple dress and it got caught in my car door and ripped. For my 18th birthday you gave me a card and the batman movie collection. I went to every mommy and me class with you, I held your hand when you gave birth to Gracie, Gracie is named after my mother!" he laughed.  
"She was 6lbs 8 oz. She didn't cry when she first came out and you were scared but the doctor pinched her then she started to scream and never stopped." he teased and AJ smiled faintly. "We were going to have another baby." Christian reminded her. "We wanted another girl."

Punk was leaning against the wall listening to everything Christian was saying and it was breaking his heart.

"Your mom, Dianna, used to make the best double chocolate cake." Christian laughed a bit. "And I know your home is in New Jersey and I know you are my wife and Gracie is my daughter."

Gracie wandered down the stairs and saw Punk sitting against the wall in shock. He knew this would happen. He knew this was all too good to be true. If Cynthia and Elena came back he wouldn't be able to tell AJ he wouldn't leave with them, this was her second chance with the love of her life. Gracie frowned when she saw a tear coming from Punk's eye and wandered over to him.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Gracie frowned. "You're so sad."

"It's nothing." Punk said shaking his head. "You should be upstairs."

"He wants to go home to New Jersey." Gracie whispered.

"This is very complicated, you just have to let this sink in." Punk told her.

"I want to stay here with you." Gracie whispered.

"Really?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I love you." She said hugging him.

"I love you too, so much." he said holding her tight.

"Can't he just stay here with us?" Gracie asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work like that." Punk admitted.

"Is your family coming back from Heaven too?" Gracie asked confused and Punk shook his head. "I'd like to wait with you." Gracie said nuzzling into his arms and resting her head against his chest.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Punk heard the door close.

"Gracie, please give me a minute to talk to your dad." AJ said to Gracie as she locked up the front door.

"Which one?" Gracie asked and AJ glared at her.

"Fine." Gracie groaned but kissed Punk's cheek before she left.

"Where is he?" Punk asked without looking at her.

"I sent him back to his hotel." AJ told him. "I'm very happy he's alive."

"I know you are." Punk said standing up.

"I don't know how something like this could have gotten mixed up." She explained to him.

"I get it." Punk said to her. "I don't blame you."

"Phil-" She began.

"I love you and I love Gracie but I don't want to be that guy that breaks a family." Punk explained. "I want to stay part of your lives-"

"Phil!" She yelled. "I know you're not giving us up without a fight."

"I'm so fucking confused." Punk said to her. "Ten minutes ago we were making dinner and then the doorbell rang and your husband shows up!"

"You're my husband." AJ told him. "I am happy he's safe and alive. But- you're my husband now."

"I'm not." Punk reminded her. "You're still legally married to him."

"I want to be married to you." AJ told him and he wasn't sure he heard her right. "I didn't feel what I should have felt seeing him. I saw him and I was scared! I love what we have here. I love you!"

"AJ-" He sighed and she cupped his face.

"Help me figure this out. I want to stay with you. Gracie wants to stay with you. You're our family." She pleaded.

"That's Gracie's father." Punk reminded her.

"So are you!" AJ yelled. "Christian isn't on her birth certificate, Christian didn't adopt her, Christian didn't teach her how to ride her bike or paint her room or take her to and from school. Don't think you're being replaced."

"You love this guy." Punk reminded her. "His death is what bought us together! He's back! And he wants his family and I don't blame him."

"We're your family too!" AJ yelled. "Don't give up on us! We'll figure this out."

"How? He gets you and Gracie every other day and we trade off?" Punk asked mockingly.

"We'll work it out!" She yelled. "I can't just walk away from you!"

"You should." He told her. "He- I heard the story AJ, he fought everyday to get better for you and Gracie and he came home for you two! What kind of man would I be if I stood in the way of that?"

"A man that loves us." AJ said simply as she cried. "A man that loves us so much that he would realize his wife and daughter aren't expendable!"

"I don't know what else to do!" Punk yelled back. "We're not even fucking married!"

"Phil, please." AJ cried. "This is so-"

"You love him, you promised to love him for the rest of your life." Punk reminded her.

"It's not that simple Phil." She said shaking her head. "I love you too! Gracie loves you! You are legally her father!"

"I love Gracie and I'll stay in her life if Christian will let me." He told her and AJ's heart sunk.

"What about me?" She asked.

"You were never mine." he told her feeling his own heart break. "You came into my life with your big brown eyes and beautiful smile and made me feel good again. You made me love again. But you are not mine. You're his."

"I'm not property." She sniffled. "I didn't want this."

"Well, here we are." Punk said to her. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Why are you mad?" She asked.

"Why am I mad?" Punk scoffed. "Why am I mad!" Punk shouted and she flinched a bit. "Because we just had our honeymoon, we got married weeks ago! We were trying to have a baby and you're married to another man! He just showed up and knocked on my door like he didn't just take away everything from me!"

"He didn't take us!" She yelled.

"I told you I couldn't survive losing my family again." He told her and she sobbed into her hands. "I trusted us."

"I didn't know!" She cried out.

"I know." He said cupping her face that was red and swollen. "I love you so fucking much you don't even know but I can NOT stand in the way of a man who did nothing wrong. I'll take the loss, I'll learn to fucking live again, but it's all over for me."

"Don't say that." She cried. "Christian is going to come over tomorrow and we're going to talk once we sleep on it-" She began.

"I can't be here." Punk said shaking his head.

"Don't leave." She begged. "Please don't leave." She begged holding his arm but he jerked it away.

Punk walked out the door and AJ fell to her knees feeling her legs give out. She sobbed out loud and it was too much for Gracie to take.

"I'm here!" Gracie yelled running to AJ and throwing her arms around her. "It's ok mommy."

AJ held Gracie tightly and cried as her six year old attempted to sooth her. AJ felt her stomach begin to rumble and jumped up and made it to the sink in time to throw up.

"Oh, no." Gracie nearly cried. "Mommy?"

"It's ok." AJ tried to assure her as she hurled up everything she had eaten.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"It's ok." AJ said to her.

"You're sick." She frowned. "You need help."

"It's alright." AJ said not even looking back.

* * *

After calming Gracie down and cleaning herself up she tucked Gracie into bed. She read her the story Punk was supposed to then let Larry run around in the yard and grabbed a pregnancy test she kept under the sink. She had a feeling, but she wanted to wait to take it with Punk around.

While waiting for the time to pass AJ walked into her bedroom and pulled out a box she had underneath it. It was where she kept the memories of Christian. Their promo photo, their wedding photo, pictures from Gracie's first birthday. AJ smiled lightly. She was genuinely happy Christian was alive, he was a wonderful husband and father but AJ said goodbye to him almost two years ago. She thought it was awful she felt more fear than excitement when she saw him. She was so happy with Punk, the happiest she had ever been. She wasn't sure what she would say to Christian but her life wasn't with him anymore. She grew and fell in love with Punk and that was on her. Punk wasn't to blame and neither was Christian.

AJ checked the time and saw it was over half an hour and headed back into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. In spit of the crazy night she smiled seeing the positive test. She held it close to her chest and cried more. She needed Punk to come back. But she was also devastated by how quickly he was willing to give up her and Gracie. They were going to have to work things out, including the fact that they weren't married. It all seemed like too big of a mess at the moment. It felt like her walls were closing in.

AJ felt a pain in her chest and dropped her pregnancy test and fell to her butt on the hard bathroom floor. She was gasping for air but with Gracie sleeping and Larry outside there was no one to find her or reach her. She was trying to scream but nothing came out.

"What the-" a voice gasped and AJ looked up in desperation.

Benny dropped to his knees and began to rub AJ's back.

"Breathe, baby." Benny encouraged as he reached for his phone. "It's alright, just breathe." he said and she grabbed his free hand. "I'm right here." he promised her. "Panic attack. I get them all of the time." he reassured her as he dialed a number. "I need an ambulance, my daughter is having some kind of a panic attack and is having trouble breathing." he said into the phone.

AJ wasn't even sure what else he was saying. She was just comforted that someone was there with her. She hadn't bonded with Benny the way Gracie had, even though she trusted him with her. They just never reached that comfortable father/daughter level.

"It's alright." He said hanging up the phone. "Just breathe, baby." He encouraged.

"He left." AJ cried.

"I know. He showed up at the gym, punched out Peter and broke everything in the office before he told us what happened." Benny said holding onto her.

"Grandpa?" Gracie asked tiredly.

"It's alright sweetheart, your mom is feeling a little sick, go lay in bed and I'll tuck you back in soon." Benny told her.

"Larry is out in the yard." Gracie told him. "But mommy-"

"You can let him in." Benny said putting on a smile.

"I think mommy needs me." Gracie frowned eyeing AJ.

"She's fine." Benny winked. "Get Larry and I'll check on you two soon."

"Ok." Gracie said sadly looking at AJ then walked away.

"She shouldn't see me like this." AJ said still breathing heavy.

"It's alright, she's a smart girl." Benny assured her. "EMT's are going to check you out."

"You shouldn't have called them." She said.

"I once was in the hospital for a week after a panic attack." Benny told her.

"Where's my?" AJ asked looking around and Benny grabbed the pregnancy test.

"Does he know?" Benny asked and AJ shook her head.

"I don't know what's happening." She cried.

"I'm going to help you." Benny promised her. "I'm finally going to step up for you. I'm here."

"I don't know what to do." AJ cried. "Phil is my best friend...I need him here."

"Grandpa there's lights outside!" Gracie shouted running into the bathroom with Larry.

"The ambulance. Stay right here." he told AJ as he stood up.

"Mommy." Gracie cried.

"Don't be scared, I'm ok." AJ promised her.

"I am scared. I want daddy." Gracie cried. "Why did he leave without saying goodbye?"

"He'll be back." AJ promised her. "He loves you, you know that, right?"

"Yes! So why did he leave!" Gracie yelled.

"Please, baby. We'll talk about all of this." AJ promised.

"Sweetie, take Larry in your room, ok?" Benny asked Gracie who held onto Larry then ran into her room.

* * *

Gracie snuck out of her room and went into her mothers room and took her cellphone off the charger and searched for Punk's name.

"Hi daddy, its me Gracie." She said to the answering machine. "Mommy is sick. Doctors are here! I'm scared." She told him. "Please come home." she sniffled. "I love you! Call me!" she then hung up and hid behind the door as the EMT's workers looked over her mother.


	20. Come Back To Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them so very much! I'm trying to not make this story so predictable so bear with me a bit as I get through these next few chapters. And remember, this story isn't going to be very long.**

* * *

 **Come Back To Me**

* * *

Gracie was still hiding as the EMT's inspected AJ when she heard the front door.

"Gracie!" the voice yelled and Gracie's face lit up and she ran down the hall and down the stairs and saw Punk.

"Dad!" She cheered jumping into his arms.

"I got your message, what happened?" Punk asked rushing up the stairs.

"She got sick in the sink then Grandpa came over and she was on the floor and she couldn't breathe." Gracie explained as Punk entered the bedroom and made his way over to the master bathroom. "Why did you leave us?"

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her head. "Go into your room and I'll be in to check on you."

"That's what Grandpa said." Gracie frowned.

"Please?" he asked.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked.

"No, I promise." He promised and she believed him and jumped out of his arms and into her room.

"What happened?" Punk asked approaching Benny

"You left my daughter while she was having a panic attack?" Benny asked coldly.

"No! She was fine!" Punk yelled.

"How could she be fine when her husband walked out on her for no reason!" Benny yelled. "I trusted you with my family!"

"Stop." AJ sighed sadly as the EMT took her blood pressure.

"Is she alright?" Punk asked Benny.

"No thanks to you." Benny remarked and Punk walked over to her.

"Is she alright?" He asked the EMT.

"And you are?" The EMT asked.

"Her husband." Punk said to him and AJ looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"She had a panic attack but her pressure is already going down to normal and her heart rate is back ok." The EMT told him.

"Baby." Punk said kneeling in front of her.

"Why did you just walk out?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't know what to do." He whispered as the EMT's packed up. "I left because it was the right thing to do. Christian loves you and Gracie you were his first-"

"Don't I get a say?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." Punk said shaking his head. "I've made a decision. And I want to make this is as easy for you and Gracie as possible."

"Phil-" She began.

"I'm staying." He told her and she war relieved. "You and Gracie are part of my life. The right thing would be to give you up, but I can't. I don't want to. I just needed to punch someone and break some things to clear my head."

"I have to tell you something." She whispered.

"I waited long enough." They heard Gracie.

"I have to check on her." AJ said about to stand up but Punk stopped her.

"I'll check on her." Punk told her. "Just do what you have to do here." he told her.

* * *

Punk tucked Gracie back into bed and Larry was curled up next to her.

"Is mommy really ok?" Gracie asked.

"Yea, she is. I'm sorry I ran out before." He told her.

"We all make mistakes." Gracie shrugged. "But mommy really needed you."

"I know. And I feel bad." He said to her. "I got scared."

"Is it because my other daddy is home from heaven?" Gracie asked and Punk nodded.

"Yea, I guess." he said to her.

"I don't remember him." Gracie told him. "I mean, I know him. And I remember a little but you're my daddy forever, right?"

"Of course." he told her.

"I don't want things to change. I like it here." Gracie explained.

"You're not going anywhere and I'm going to work really hard to make sure nothing changes." He told her.

"Mommy had a tummy ache." Gracie told him.

"I heard." he frowned. "Sorry you got scared. But you did a good job calling me."

"I should get my own phone." Gracie suggested and he laughed.

"We'll see." he said to her.

"Can you make mommy feel better?" Gracie asked him hopefully.

"I will." he told her. "Do you have any more questions?"

"I'm just confused." Gracie admitted. "So, does mommy have two husbands?"

"No." Punk smirked. "That we'll figure out."

"Can anyone come back from heaven? Maybe Elena can come back and we can be friends." She suggested hopefully.

"Oh, baby it doesn't work like that." Punk sighed sadly. "But I think it's really sweet you'd want to be her friend."

"How does it work?" Gracie asked.

"Christian- your other dad- he didn't die and go to heaven like mommy was told." he told her. "He was in a really bad accident and was really sick and couldn't get in touch with you guys."

"Oh." Gracie said to him. "So no heaven?"

"Nope." he told her.

"I'm scared he's going to take me away from you." Gracie confided.

"No one is taking you away from me." He promised her seriously. "He loves you though and he's going to want to see you."

"But you're my daddy." Gracie argued.

"I know that and you know that but he loves you too and you love him." He reminded her.

"I guess. But what if he's like the bad man? Puts me in the van?" She asked.

"He's not like that." Punk told her. "I wouldn't let anyone near you that I thought would hurt you."

"I'm just confused." Gracie sighed.

"I know it's confusing." Punk told her. "I'm confused myself but you, me and your mom are going to figure it out together."

"Ok." Gracie said and he kissed her head.

"Get some sleep." Punk said to her.

"I will." Gracie said rolling onto her side to hug Larry. "I love you!" she yelled.

"I love you too." He replied then turned on her nightlight and closed her door.

* * *

"Where's Benny?" Punk asked noticing the room was empty.

"He's downstairs. He refuses to leave." AJ said sitting on their bed. "How is Gracie?"

"She's confused." He told her. "And I didn't help matters by leaving and that was fucking stupid I shouldn't have done it."

"I know why you did it." She said to him. "You're a good man you thought that was making a hard decision for me."

"I want to talk about this but not tonight-" He began.

"We have to or I'll never sleep." She said to him. "Sit."

Punk sat down next to her and looked at her.

"AJ, if you want to leave and be with him I respect that." He told her. "But it will literally kill me." he warned her. "I can't just step aside. I'll be around constantly trying to woo you back." He warned and she smiled. "I'm serious! And no matter what happens, Gracie is half mine." he reminded her.

"I would never keep Gracie from you." AJ said to him. "I don't want to be away from you."

"You say that now but you're going to see the love of your life tomorrow-" He began.

"You are the love of my life." She corrected. "You knew the story between me and Christian. I was a scared teen and married my friend. I love him, I really do but I'm not in love with him and after falling in love with you I don't think I was ever in love with him. I don't need a night to sleep on it. I want to divorce him and marry you- again."

"Really?" He asked.

"Phil, please." She pleaded grabbing his hand. "You don't know that I love you so much that my heart aches for you? You walked out the door and I literally couldn't breathe."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she kissed him passionately. "I'll never do that again." he promised resting his forehead against hers.

"There's something else." She said to him. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He asked.

"I took the test right before my panic attack after you left." She told him. "I'm having your baby."

"Today is a very overwhelming day." Punk said feeling his own heart to start race.

"Baby, did you hear me?" She asked grabbing his face. "We're having a baby!"

"I love you." He said to her. "I love Gracie and I love this kid." he said to her.

"It's not going to be easy." She warned. "I don't know what's going through Christian's mind. He's been through a major trauma and he thinks we're going to New Jersey with him. He has no concept of understanding that he's been gone for two years and our lives went on and I'm sorry his didn't and I hope that doesn't make me sound cold-"

"No it sounds perfect." he said almost too eagerly.

"It's like he's different. I can see it in his eyes. I know he's hurt but we talked for an hour and he wouldn't even hear me out. He thinks it's like a day passed." She told him.

"He could have some PTSD." Punk reasoned.

"I don't want him around Gracie." She told him. "At least not alone right now. But like I wouldn't keep Gracie from you-"

"You can't keep him from her." Punk finished for her.

"He raised her too." AJ sighed. "She doesn't remember much of him so it will take time but I want this to be peaceful for her sake."

"I just don't want him around her if he's not right." Punk told her and AJ nodded. "And she doesn't want to go with him she's told me that twice tonight."

"She doesn't really remember him." AJ shrugged. "Christian has no legal right to Gracie anyway but I know he loves her as his own."

"We'll see how he does." Punk reasoned. "But I have to be there if he's around her."

"I have to see what his frame of mind is." AJ said to him. "I think we should talk to him tomorrow and I'll have Benny take Gracie out. I don't want her around this."

"Ok." Punk said to her. "Gracie said you were real sick, was it the baby?"

"Yea it was your baby." She scoffed. "I've been throwing up constantly for days."

"Is it ok?" he asked curiously.

"I think so. Sickness kind of comes with pregnancy." She teased lightly. "I'll make an appointment with my doctor and get checked out."

"Tomorrow." He told her. "Get checked tomorrow. You had a bad panic attack."

"It's been a crazy night." She reminded him.

"Yea? No fucking kidding." He remarked.

"I can't believe we're not married." She said in disbelief.

"I can't believe your dead husband came back from the dead." He shot back. "It's been a rough few hours."

"It has. I need a relaxing bath and I'll take it if you promise not to sneak out while I'm in it." she said to him.

"I'll do you one better, I'll take the bath with you." He said to her. "I'll set it up just the way you like, light your stinky candles and put that stuff in the water."

"That sounds perfect." AJ sighed happily. "I'm going to check in on Gracie and I'll meet you there." She said leaning up and kissing him.

Punk saw the photos AJ was clearly looking at on the bed. He picked up a picture of Christian in his police uniform.

"I'm sorry, man. You're in for a fight." Punk said before clearing up the pictures and putting them back in the box where they belonged.

* * *

Before they were to meet with Christian, Punk took AJ to a doctors appointment she managed to squeeze into. Punk looked exhausted, even though AJ promised him she was here with him he was still worried. He just couldn't imagine Christian understanding AJ's want to to stay with him and stepping aside gracefully.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yea, tired." He remarked.

"You're worried." She frowned. "I told you-"

"It's just- there's so much going on." Punk told her. "So much has to go right. I mean, how is he going to react? If I discovered my wife and daughter-"

"You would leave us?" She asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "But it would be this...I just can't imagine being him right now."

"You have me, you have Gracie and you're about to have another baby so you have it all. Let me worry about Christian." She insisted.

"I worry about him because it directly impacts you and especially Gracie." Punk told her.

"It's going to be ok. I know it is." She said as the doctor walked in.

"Ok. So your blood test came back positive." The doctor told them and AJ nodded. "Let's see how far along you are."

"Nervous?" She asked grabbing Punk's hand.

"It's been a really long time since I've done this." He admitted as the doctor prepped AJ. "I mean...ten years to be exact."

"It's been a while for me too. But I'm a lot more calm this time around since I have someone holding my hand." AJ smiled.

"There we are." The doctor smiled and pointed at the screen. "You're about eight weeks along." She told them. "Baby is on track in size." she said.

"Wow." AJ smiled looking at the screen.

"Heartbeat is strong and steady." The doctor said to them.

"Wow." Was all AJ could say.

"It's ok?" Punk asked curiously.

"So far, so good." The doctor assured him. "This is your second pregnancy?" the doctor asked AJ who nodded. "I didn't get files from your last doctor."

"Um, I didn't have insurance. I went to the free clinic." She explained.

"That's fine." The doctor assured her. "You have insurance now?"

"Yes. She has the best insurance." Punk answered for her. "So whatever she needs she gets."

"Good. We'll start you on prenatal medication and you'll have to go for routine blood work." The doctor told her.

"Great." AJ said to her.

"How old is your one at home?" The doctor asked.

"She just turned 6." She told her.

"Think she'll be excited?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" "No". Punk and AJ responded at the same time.

"He spoils her." AJ explained to the doctor and he rolled his eyes.

"She wants a sibling." Punk countered.

"So she says now." AJ added and the doctor watched them amused. "But once she realizes the new baby will require a lot of attention from her father here and her uncle and grandfather she's going to be super upset."

"It won't be like that." Punk argued.

"Yes it will. Babies require a lot of attention, everyone wants to hold a baby and Gracie is going to feel left out and I'll tell you what my husband and brother and father are going to do." She began to explain to the doctor who was trying not to laugh. "They're going to buy her a bunch of stuff, like they already do."

"I don't spoil her" Punk defended to the doctor.

"I saw those trolls slippers." She said to him and he had no defense. "Spoiled."

"I'm sure she'll adjust, all children do." The doctor laughed.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into the house and Gracie ran to the door to greet them.

"You're home!" Gracie smiled.

"I thought Grandpa Benny was taking you out?" AJ asked as Punk helped her out of her jacket.

"He did and now we're unpacking." Gracie told them and Punk and AJ froze.

"Unpacking?" Punk asked

"I'm moving in for a bit." Benny announced and their faces fell, except for Gracie who was beyond excited. "You guys need me here and I promised AJ I would be here to help and with everything going on-"

"You really don't have to." Punk insisted.

Punk loved Benny, he did. But the last thing he wanted was his wife's father living with them. Benny was fun grandpa to Gracie but then he'd go home and things would go back to normal, that wouldn't be possible with Benny here.

"I think I do." Benny smiled. "Tell your mom and dad what we did today."

"We went shopping for dinner, we packed up Grandpa's clothes, he took me to the toy store because I was such a good helper!" Gracie told them.

"The toy store." AJ forced out and Gracie nodded.

"Good helper." Gracie reminded her.

"She had a rough night last night." Benny reasoned.

"Oh! And we walked Larry." Gracie told them.

"I'm just an extra set of eyes." Benny explained.

"And Uncle Bailey and Grandpa are taking me to the game tonight." Gracie told them.

"You better get dressed, it's an afternoon game." He told her and she ran up the stairs.

"Benny, you don't have to do this." AJ said to him.

"You have a lot going on, a baby on the way and Gracie who is off for the summer, you need me here and I'm stepping up." Benny informed them. "No room for argument. And I took the guest room next to yours because I assume across the hall will be the nursery."

"I guess, but by the time baby is here or we're ready for the nursery you'll probably be long gone." Punk said to him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Benny laughed. "I missed out on so much with Gracie I don't want to miss a minute of the new baby."

"Gracie doesn't know." AJ whispered.

"Of course, and how did it go?" Benny asked.

"Oh, here." AJ said passing him the sonogram.

"Look at that." Benny grinned. "Man, I hope this one doesn't have your nose." He said to Punk.

"I think your nose is cute." AJ whispered to Punk.

"Also, try to remember that we're going to be sharing a wall." Benny warned the two then walked away.

"God." AJ groaned.

"You have to tell him to leave." Punk told her.

"Me?" She asked.

"He's your father." Punk whispered.

"You've known him longer." She hissed back. "Even though, I guess him staying here a bit isn't so awful."

"Excuse me?" Punk asked. " You don't know Benny like I know Benny. He's going to have Gracie up all night eating junk, he's going to have friends here, he's never going to give us alone time."

"Gracie has a lot going. More than she even realizes." She reasoned. "She's really close to Benny."

"Fine." Punk said to her. "But don't come crying to me when you want him out."

"I think I'll manage." She responded. "Actually, he has to get Gracie to the game soon because Christian will be here in less than an hour. Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

"Yea, I do." He said.

"Then later we'll talk to Gracie about everything." AJ told him.

"And we're on the same page when it comes to her, right?" Punk asked. "She can see Christian but with supervision?"

"If she wants." AJ added. "I don't want to force her to spend time with a man she's not comfortable with."

"Right." Punk nodded. "Ok."

"I'm going to barf." AJ groaned rubbing her stomach.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Baby." She corrected and ran up the stairs.


	21. Uncomfortable Conversations

**Uncomfortable Conversations**

* * *

AJ set a coffee pot on the coffee table with three cops and bit on her nails.

"Aren't you not supposed to drink coffee?" Punk asked.

"I can have a small cup." She scoffed. "I'm nervous now. Now I want to vomit from nerves."

"You'll be fine." Punk told her.

"And you're sure you want to be here?" she asked.

"Stop asking me that." He said to her. "For better or worse, right?"

"Right." She smiled a bit then the doorbell rang.

AJ walked over to the door and let Christian in.

"Didn't think you'd be here." He said to Punk and looked around. "Where's your stuff. Where's Gracie?"

"She's at a baseball game with Grandfather and Uncle." AJ told him. "And our stuff is in our rooms."

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

"Why don't we sit down." AJ offered.

"I don't want to sit. I want to get the hell out of Chicago." He laughed a bit. "This place is awful."

"We're not leaving Chicago." AJ told him bluntly.

"I have a job waiting for me in New Jersey." Christian reminded her.

"I have a job here and Gracie is in school and has family here." She told him.

"Alright, I mean I can see if I can get a job here." Christian reasoned. "It's going to take some time-"

"You don't understand." AJ began nervously and looked to Punk.

"They're not leaving this house." Punk told him for her as he walked over. "AJ and Gracie want to live here with me."

"Why don't you let April talk?" Christian asked annoyed.

"It's what we want." AJ told him. "We have a family-"

"We're a family." Christian corrected.

"It's been a long time-" AJ began.

"Two years." Christian corrected. "Two years! I thought maybe you'd start dating I didn't think you'd be married. You moved on awfully quick."

"Don't judge her." Punk warned.

"This is a conversation between husband and wife." Christian shot at him. "You're not included."

"Phil and I are married in my heart." AJ told him.

"We're married by law." Christian reminded her. "You are my wife and Gracie is my daughter."

"Gracie is my daughter." Punk responded.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked amused. "I was there the night she was born, I was there for her first birthday- you're a fill in."

"Phil legally adopted her." AJ explained and Christian's face dropped.

"Excuse me?" Christian asked coldly.

"He legally adopted her." AJ said a bit louder. "Gracie loves him-"

"Of course she does! Look where you're living!" He yelled and she flinched.

"Relax." Punk warned.

"Had you discovered your wife and daughter were alive and were living with another man, you'd be fucking pissed too!" He yelled.

"I'd want them to be happy." Punk told him.

"Why can't they be happy with me? They were before you showed up." Christian snapped.

"We were." AJ reasoned. "It's just-"

"Just what? You found someone with some money? Is that with this is about?" Christian questioned.

"It's not about money." AJ whispered. "It's about how I feel."

"You have no reason to stay here with him." Christian told her.

"I love him." AJ said simply. "We took vows."

"They don't even count, WE are married." Christian reminded her.

"I want a divorce." She said to him.

"So, what? I just go off? I spent years fighting to get back to you." Christian argued. "To you and our daughter and you seem like I've burdened you."

"It's not a burden. I'm happy you're alive-" She began.

"Say that with a little more emotion." Christian requested.

"She's under a lot of pressure." Punk said to him. "She's happy you're alive and she wants you to move on happily. If you want to see Gracie we can work something out but your marriage is over. She's filling for divorce and it would be wise you don't try to dispute it."

"Wow." Christian said looking at AJ. "He does your speaking for you?"

"You're making me nervous." She admitted.

"I have rights. I have rights to Gracie." Christian reminded her.

"You don't." Punk informed him. "I just told you we'd work something out where you can see her but if you push, we won't."

"She's my daughter." Christian reminded him.

"No. She's my daughter. In her heart in the eyes of the law." Punk told him. "She was just a baby when you left."

"I didn't go on vacation!" Christian yelled.

"Keep your voice down. You're in my house now." Punk warned him calmly.

"I can't talk to you with him here." Christian told AJ.

"Gracie and I are staying here with Phil." AJ said simply. "We're happy and we're a family."

"So, fuck me than?" Christian asked in disbelief. "You're not even thinking this over? We were happy, we were going to have a baby!"

"A lot has changed." AJ told him.

"Fine." Christian said to her. "I'm staying in town a few more days. I want to see Gracie though. I deserve at least that much."

"She'll be home later. You can come by tomorrow." Punk replied stiffly. "But I suggest you calm down a bit or you won't be seeing her at all."

"Whatever." Christian huffed then walked out of the house.

"That wasn't so terrible." AJ sighed. "He's different, he's angry-"

"Can you blame him?" Punk asked.

"No. It's just not him. You know?" She asked.

"You don't owe anyone an explanation." he told her.

* * *

Later that day Gracie came running in all excited.

"Ready for this?" AJ asked Punk.

"I guess." Punk said nervously.

"I'm home!" Gracie announced. "Miss me?"

"Of course we did." Punk smiled.

"Look! I got the foul ball in my own glove!" Gracie showed Punk.

"That's awesome." Punk said to her.

"That's for you." Gracie said as she gave it to Punk. "I caught it for you."

"I can't keep this." Punk said to her.

"You have to. You caught me one and I caught you one. It's my present to you daddy." Gracie smiled.

"That's so sweet." Punk said kissing her cheek.

"Gracie, we have to talk to you." AJ announced and Gracie sighed.

"Oh, no." Gracie groaned sitting at the table. "I didn't do it, Larry did it."

"You didn't do anything." Punk said sitting next to her.

"That we know of." AJ added with a smile sitting on her other side.

"Am I getting a present?" Gracie asked and AJ glared at Punk.

"No. Well, sort of." He said to her.

"Remember we've talked about you being a big sister?" AJ asked.

"Yes I do." She nodded.

"Well, in a few months you're going to be a big sister." AJ told her and Gracie's mouth opened in shock.

"We're having a baby." Punk added and Gracie was still in shock.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" She asked the two.

"Yea, how do you feel about that?" AJ asked.

"Happy!" Gracie cheered.

"Yea?" AJ asked nervously and she nodded.

"When do I get to hold the baby?" She asked anxiously.

"It's going to be a little while." AJ warned. "The baby needs time to grow inside of my belly, just like you did."

"Oh." Gracie said with a frown. "I don't think I can wait that long."

"It will go by fast trust me." Punk told her.

"I'm so excited!" Gracie cheered.

"There's more we have to talk about." AJ warned.

"We're not moving again, are we?" Gracie asked fearfully.

"No." AJ assured her.

"Good." Gracie smiled.

"Christian, your dad, would like to see you." AJ told her.

"But I have a new daddy." Gracie explained.

"You do. But you remember your other dad, right?" AJ asked.

"Only a little bit." Gracie said using her fingers to show how small. "I don't want to go with him."

"You're not going anywhere with him." Punk told her. "But if you want to spend time with him here at the house we can work that out."

"I don't think so." Gracie said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked. "He loves you very much."

"I know but I don't know him." Gracie shrugged. "I'm confused."

"Ok." AJ said simply. "So, we don't have to make and decisions right now."

"Good." Gracie said to her. "Because I don't know what to do."

"Alright, that's ok." Punk told her. "This is a very big decision and you should take your time."

"I will. I really will think about it." She told Punk.

"That's all I ask." AJ smiled. "You're a good girl." She said kissing her head.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Punk asked her and she shook her head.

"Oh, I do have one!" Gracie announced. "Where is the baby going?"

"Probably in the room across from ours." AJ told her.

"That's my play room." Gracie pointed out.

"Oh, well we'll move the play room somewhere else. We have to be really close to the baby." AJ explained.

"But where would my toys go?" Gracie asked warily.

"You and the new baby will share a new play room." Punk told her.

"Share?" Gracie asked confused. "Don't I get my own play room? The baby can have another one."

"No." AJ laughed a bit but Gracie didn't even a crack smile. "You two will share a play room but different bedrooms."

"Then we should have different play rooms." Gracie explained. "I'm six and the baby is a baby."

"Honey, we don't have the space to give everyone their own play room." AJ told her.

"I like where my play room is now. The baby can sleep down the hall." Gracie explained to them. "And then you can have the play room in the room with the baby so I can keep all of my stuff."

"Gracie." Punk sighed as AJ looked at him to put his foot down.

"Yes, daddy?" Gracie asked sweetly and AJ knew he was about to fold, he always did.

"We'll think about it." He smiled and she hugged him.

"You're the best." Gracie cheered and jumped out of her chair. "I have to tell Grandpa I'm going to be a big sister!"

"That went really good." Punk said to AJ who glared at him. "What?"

"Phil, she wants to put the baby in a linen closet and not give him or her any room to play." AJ told him. "And you went along with it."

"What was I supposed to say? We have plenty time to worry about living situations. Besides, the baby will be in our room in the beginning." He reasoned.

"I still want a nursery set up before the baby is born." AJ told him. "I have a lot going on and since I'm the one carrying the baby, you have to handle this." she said standing up.

"Me?" Punk asked and she nodded as she stood up.

"I have to plan a new wedding, get back to work, get Gracie ready for school all the while carrying your child in my womb." She pointed out. "You're going to handle the living situation." She shrugged.

"But- Gracie will be mad at me." Punk frowned.

"You'll get over it." AJ said as she walked away.

* * *

AJ walked into her bedroom later that night and saw Punk sitting up looking at the sonogram photo.

"Hey." She greeted taking her robe off.

"I can't stop looking at it." Punk admitted. "I also can't stop thinking about Christian."

"That's something every woman wants to hear." She mocked getting into the bed.

"I think I'm going to talk to him tomorrow." Punk told her. "Just us."

"Is that a good idea?" AJ asked him.

"I'm not scared of him." Punk laughed. "But he's lost everything. I know what that feels like."

"You're a really good man." AJ said to him. "Doesn't mean I'll be able to convince Gracie to spend time with him."

"Yea, I know but still." Punk said to her. "I've been where he's been, you know?"

"Yea." AJ said with sad smile. "Or maybe I should talk to him."

"Or just let me." Punk smirked.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" She asked and he placed the sonogram photo on bedside table and laid down straight. "Not that." She laughed and groaned. "Ice cream."

"Ice cream?" He asked and she nodded.

"Mint chip." She informed him.

"You want me to go get you mint chip ice cream at 11 at night?" He asked amused but she didn't even crack a smile.

"Yes I do, please?" She asked. "If you want I'll send you off with a smile."

"Oh, that sounds fair." Punk said as crawled over his body.

AJ leaned down to kiss him when their bedroom door flew open.

"Punk! You have to watch the fight downstairs!" Benny announced.

"Benny." AJ hissed.

"Oh, come on. You two can keep it in your pants for a bit, can't ya?" he asked disgusted.

"He's going to get me ice cream." AJ told him.

"I'll send my assistant for your ice cream." Benny told her as she moved off of Punk. "Phil, downstairs you won't believe this fight."

"I'm coming." Punk said getting out of the bed and AJ glared at him. "He wouldn't get me unless it was really good." he insisted. "And he'll send someone for your ice cream." he said quickly then left.

* * *

The next day Punk arrived at the motel Christian had said he was staying in. He knocked on the door and saw a maid inside cleaning.

"Hey, the guy who was here-" Punk began.

"He checked out last night." The maid informed him.

"Huh." Punk said to himself. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No." The maid shrugged and put her headphones back in.

Punk walked out of the room and peered around. Was he really giving up without a fight? Was he suicidal? Did Punk push this guy who truly did nothing wrong but surviving to the breaking point? The guilt was slowly eating at him. He could feel Christian's pain. He wasn't going to pass his family over to Christian but he didn't want him to take off like this. He had lost his wife and daughter and although it wasn't the same, he could imagine how painful it would be to be rejected by them. Knowing they were alive and out there and wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

Punk went back home and saw Gracie chasing Larry around who she had put a dress on and AJ was in the kitchen baking her cookies. The guilt of Christian was even now starting to wash away knowing he came home to a happy and full home.

"Look at his dress!" Gracie cheered holding Larry up to show Punk. "Doesn't he look pretty?"

"Very pretty." Punk agreed. "Purple is your color, Larry."

"I told you." She said to Larry and put him down.

"Hey." AJ greeted as he entered the kitchen. "Did you talk to him?"

"He was gone." Punk shrugged. "I think he left town."

"Really?" AJ asked surprised.

"Yea. He didn't call you?" Punk asked and she shook her head.

"We still had more to talk about." AJ sighed. "I wanted to work out something with him seeing Gracie and we had to talk about divorce."

"You can still file. It will just take a little bit to track him down. Maybe he just switched motels." Punk told her.

"I hope he's alright." AJ said to him. "I think I was too harsh. I was so defensive of you and Gracie I didn't even get a chance to tell him how happy I truly was that he was alive and breathing. I didn't ask him what he had gone through."

"It all happened suddenly." Punk reasoned with her. "You were kind of caught of guard."

"I was but maybe I could have handled it better?" She asked. "What if he's hurting himself?"

"He's probably just clearing his head. He'll pop back up at some point." Punk assured her. "That's what I would have done- that's actually exactly what I did when he showed up."

"I know but you're not like him." She said shaking her head. "You came home, you have a home. He has nothing. He just woke up and everything was gone." she began to tear up.

"AJ." He frowned putting a hand on her.

"I'm just really emotional." She sniffled. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Punk smiled. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably collecting himself and trying to figure this all out."

"I never feel like I do the right thing." She said shaking her head.

"You mean picking me over him?" He asked.

"No! I mean the way I handled it. I just didn't want to meet him alone and give him the wrong idea-" She began.

"AJ, there's no handbook on how to handle something like this." Punk reasoned. "You were worried about your daughter and me. You put us above yourself and him that says a lot about you."

"Really?" She asked. "Does it say I'm a terrible human?"

"No." He laughed lightly. "It says you're protective and I love you for that."

"You still love me even though I'm not your wife?" She asked him curiously.

"Yea, I loved you before our fake wedding and I love you now." He teased.

"You're not Daddy's wife?" Gracie asked curiously coming up behind them.

"It's complicated." AJ told her and Gracie rolled her eyes.

"You always say that." She said.

"You do always say that." Punk teased.

"I don't think Gracie is old enough to understand his mother committed polyamory." AJ whispered.

"Hey, maybe we can get our own reality show." He teased in a serious voice and she glared at him.

"Ouch! Hot!" Gracie yelled dropping a cookie that AJ had just taken out of the oven.

"Gracie." AJ gasped as Punk picked her up and rushed her over to the sink and turned the cold water on.

"It hurts!" Gracie cried.

"Put your hand under." Punk urged and she did.

"Mommy the cookies were hot!" Gracie scolded.

"I know, that's why I didn't give you permission to take one." AJ reminded her as she held Gracie's hand under the water. "Let me see."

"Is my hand burned off!" Gracie yelled horrified.

"No it's a little red." AJ said and put her hand back under. "I'll get her some ice, keep it under the water." she told Punk and Gracie.

"You are a little danger magnet, aren't you?" Punk asked Gracie.

"They smelled so good! I had to have one!" Gracie argued and Punk laughed a bit. "Am I having a brother or a sister?" she asked Punk.

"Uh, we don't know yet." Punk said to her. "Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl you're going to be a great big sister."

"Yea?" Gracie asked.

"Yea. You're going to share with the new baby, including your play room and you're going to be the older one so you're the boss." Punk said before she could argue about sharing.

"Really?" Gracie asked and Punk nodded.

"And that's why we're going to move the playroom to the bigger room since you'll be sharing it." Punk told her.

"Oh." Gracie said to him. "I guess that's ok. But what if I have a brother and he doesn't want to play with my toys?"

"He will and if not we'll get him what he wants. But you have a lot of cool stuff." Punk pointed out.

"Yea, your dad loves playing with your monster trucks." AJ teased wrapping an ice pack around Gracie's hand.

"I have no shame in admitting that." Punk said to AJ. "And your transformers."

"You still can't put them together." Gracie sighed.

"I'm working on it." He defended.

"Feel better?" AJ asked and Gracie nodded. "Go over and sit at the table and I'll get you some milk and a cookie when they cool."

"Ok." She said as Punk put her down. "How are you so great with her and I'm not?"

"You are great with her." Punk shrugged. "I'm just very immature and speak the language of kid."

"And by the way, you owe me for last night." She reminded him.

"You fell asleep by the time the ice cream got here." Punk defended. "It's still in the freezer."

"I'm not talking about the ice cream. You stayed up with my dad all night." She pointed out.

"We were playing UFC on the xbox." He shrugged.

"You have to play with me tonight." She whispered.

"Oh, you know I will." He growled in her ear before nipping on it.


	22. Out Of Options

**Out Of Options**

* * *

A few weeks later everything was seemingly back to normal. AJ and Punk were working at the gym, Gracie was in school. She and Punk tried to find Christian but he was MIA. AJ had to run an AD in the Illinois paper that she wanted a divorce since she couldn't find him.

"Third ad is in the paper." AJ said from behind reception.

"One more and the divorce goes through." Punk told her.

"I'm just worried." AJ sighed. "I just can't think of where he could be."

"Maybe he went back to New Jersey to start fresh." Punk suggested.

"Yea." AJ said quietly as she stood up and picked up a fax.

"Woah." Punk grinned.

"What?" AJ asked with a smile.

"You're showing." He noted walking behind the desk and putting his hand over the small belly.

"Yea, I had a big lunch." AJ smirked. "The belly plays peekaboo. I'm only three and a half months. In a few weeks I'm going to pop and the belly is staying."

"Good." Punk grinned. "I know my kid is growing."

"You say good but you won't be the waddling around." She scoffed.

"Fair." He agreed. "But I bet you look cute waddling."

"Funny." She groaned.

"You look beautiful." He insisted.

"Oh, look." Peter greeted. "The receptionist isn't working, how out of character."

"She's technically part owner." Punk said to him. "She is my wife and by law what's mine is what hers."

"You idiot." Peter scoffed. "You didn't get a prenup? Never mind, you two aren't even married." he laughed. "We should start looking for you replacement though."

"Why?" AJ and Punk asked at the same time.

"You're going to be going out on maternity leave and then raising your child." Peter pointed out.

"Ok." AJ said shaking her head. "I'm not even four months yet I have a long way to go and I'll be back after I have the baby?"

"Why?" Peter asked dramatically. "So now you're going to sit behind the desk with a baby that's going to spit up on everything? Doesn't Punk make enough money so neither of you have to work ever again?"

"I-" Punk began.

"I like to work. If I sat at home with my feet up I'd go stir crazy. And Phil is right, since he owns part of this gym I own part of it and that makes me your boss, doesn't it?" She asked Punk who nodded.

"Yea that sounds about right." Punk told her.

"Maybe I'll fire you." AJ suggested with a shrug.

"You can't fire me." Peter laughed. "Tell her." He said to Punk who just shrugged. "You'd let her fire me."

"You're a pain in my ass and I work really hard here. This place was disorganized and messy. I have everything in order and filed away. So, you're welcome. And you owe me an apology." AJ demanded.

"She's very emotional." Punk told Peter. "I'd apologize. Or she will fire you."

"Well?" AJ asked.

"I apologize." Peter said and AJ smiled.

"Thank you." She said happily sitting back down. "Did you want something?"

"Well I need copies of these contracts-" he began but AJ glared at him.

"But you know what? I can do it myself." He laughed a bit then walked away.

"You really can fire him if you want." Punk offered.

"Nah." She sighed. "But it's fun for him to think I have that power."

"You do." He said to her. "The truth is when Bailey and I opened this gym the idea of it was to be a family business and it really is. Once we're legally married-again- this will be part yours."

"I don't want any part of your business. I just want to sit behind my desk and earn an honest paycheck." She told him.

"Fine." Punk shrugged.

"But!" she announced before he could walk away. "There is something I have to discuss with one of the owners."

"You should discuss it with the one you have sex with." Punk teased.

"I agree." She said picking up a magazine. "So, our monthly budget is over. I had to order new cards, and I had to have the lobby repainted-"

"What do you want money for?" He asked.

"This." She said passing him the magazine.

"A chair?" He laughed. "A fourteen hundred dollar chair?"

"Don't look at the price tag." She insisted. "It's just that I'm going to be spending over forty hours a week here."

"Right." Punk said looking at the magazine.

"And this is like the perfect chair for a pregnant woman! It adjusts the bigger I get, it reclines when I need it, it's cushioned comfortably." She pointed at all of the features.

"I can get you this chair cheaper." He said passing her the magazine.

"No you really can't." She said to him. "I never ask for anything, you know that."

"I know you don't. And that's why I'm going to get you a chair that meets all of your pregnancy needs, just not this one." he smirked and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Three days later Punk walked into the gym with Gracie after picking her up from school and there were two men behind the desk.

"It's almost ready Mrs. Brooks." the man said.

"Thanks." AJ smiled.

"Is this the chair?" Punk asked.

"Cool chair, mommy!" Gracie cheered.

"Isn't it?" AJ asked cutely.

"I said no to the chair." Punk reminded her.

"Yes but Bailey and Benny said yes." She shrugged and Punk laughed a bit. "What? Bailey is an equal partner and Benny although not an official partner here has his own office here."

"You're just like Gracie." He remarked in awe.

"Thank you." Gracie smiled proudly.

"You didn't get your way so you went and asked someone else." Punk said to her amused. "And you say she's spoiled."

"I am not." Gracie defended stomping her foot.

"Your mom said it, not me." Punk told her.

"I think Bailey has some cookies in the kitchen." AJ told her.

"Bye!" Gracie said then ran into the book.

"I needed this chair." She defended. "Feel it." She insisted.

"We're still working out." The man said to him.

"And who are you?" Punk asked.

"They're the delivery guys." AJ told him.

"Since when do delivery guys do installation?" Punk asked.

"She asked nicely." The one guy shrugged.

"You have everyone wrapped around your finger and you try to make it out like you don't." Punk laughed in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But my father insisted I have a comfortable chair while I work through my pregnancy." She told him.

"Pregnancy?" The delivery guy asked.

"That's right, pregnant with my kid and wearing my ring." Punk remarked smugly.

"You don't look pregnant." The delivery guy said in awe of her. "But you do have a glow."

"Thank you." AJ blushed and Punk glared at her.

"I ordered you a new chair." He said to her.

"But it's not this one." She said to him.

"No, I ordered one within our budget here." He told her.

"I like this one." AJ smiled.

"You're all set." The one guy said as they stood up.

"Thank you." AJ smiled then looked at Punk.

"I have to tip them?" He asked.

"You don't have to." One said quietly.

"Here." Punk said pulling a twenty out and gave it to him. "Bye." he said annoyed.

"Thank you!" she waved and went to sit in the chair.

"Ah." She moaned. "This is a chair." she said closing her eyes.

"It's just a chair." he said to her.

"It massages." AJ told him as she moved around the chair.

"Ridiculous." He scoffed.

"You're only cheap when it comes to me or something for yourself." AJ scolded. "This chair is great, don't you want your potential wife to be comfortable?"

"Potential?" He asked annoyed.

"Can I sit in it, mommy?" Gracie asked running up with a cookie.

"Yes you can." AJ said getting up and placing Gracie in the chair.

"Oh! I love it." Gracie smiled. "Daddy, can I have a chair like this one?"

"Gracie-" Punk began to laugh nervously.

"Yea, Phil?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"It would be good to do my home work in it. I'm in 2nd grade now, I need to be comfortable." She informed Punk.

"It's just a chair." Punk defended.

"But daddy." Gracie pouted.

"I'll see." He forced out and AJ's mouth dropped in shock. "I bet your Grandpa Benny would buy it for you."

"Grandpa!" Gracie yelled jumping out of the chair and running to his office.

"You just can't say no." AJ said sitting in the chair. "To her. I hope it's not because you're still trying to prove yourself to her. She loves you so much and it's not because you buy her everything."

"I know she does." Punk shrugged. "I just can't say no to kids." He told her honestly. "I told you I have this thing from when I was a kid that I can't say no to my own."

"Maybe that's why Benny got me this chair." She smirked.

"Maybe." He smiled a bit. "I'm glad you'll be comfortable."

"Me too." She told him. "So will your baby." She said rubbing her belly. "We'll find out the sex in a few weeks."

"You want to know?" he asked.

"Of course I do." She scoffed. "I wasn't able to find out Gracie's because I only went to the clinic once-"

"Wait, you only went once?" He asked. "When Cynthia was expecting we went every few weeks."

"That's the way you're supposed to do it." She told him. "That's why we go every few weeks now. But I couldn't afford prenatal care when I was pregnant with Gracie. I only just paid off my hospital bills from when I had her a few months ago."

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"What's the big deal?" She asked.

"The big deal is you shouldn't be in debt." He said to her.

"I've been in debt my whole life and finally just pulled myself out of it." She told him.

"Wasn't that like nerve wracking that you couldn't see a doctor when you were pregnant with Gracie?" He asked.

"Of course it was. But I took really good care of myself and went to free classes." She explained.

"I didn't realize you had it so rough." Punk frowned.

"Gracie and I were literally living in my car for weeks before we got here." She told him and his face fell. "When I married Christian we were able to afford diapers and stuff but I couldn't afford a crib at first or clothes, I had to go the used kids store where it was all really cheap." She told him. "And I'm not complaining, believe me. I was very fortunate to always be able to keep Gracie in a warm place and we had food and we did have clothes."

"But you didn't have proper care." He pointed out.

"I mean, it will be nice to not give birth in the local hospital in the ER practically." She said to him. "You'd be surprised how less helpful people are when you can't produce an insurance card."

"We're going to look at rooms for this birth." He told her.

"What?" AJ asked.

"I did it with Cynthia, we call the hospital and because I'm somewhat of a celebrity they usually give me a private room at a good price." He told her.

"Private room?" She asked.

"Yea." He laughed. "And no hand-me-downs for this baby. All brand new stuff."

"We don't have to crazy. The point of the story is that Gracie and I got by with having very little and I think she turned out great." She told him.

"I agree." He said to her. "But there's no struggling here. Not this time around."

"It's a comfort, I will admit that." She said to him.

"When your mom passed she didn't leave you any money?" He asked and she let out a laugh.

"Phil, my mom was in my situation when she was pregnant with me. Just got by." she told him. "And I wouldn't change it for the world. I learned so much by watching her and I always felt loved."

"Good." he said then frowned. "But I'm sorry I didn't get you the chair, you deserved it."

"I did." She agreed then smirked. "But it was a tad over the top. I just really wanted it." She sighed. "I should return it."

"Nah, it looks good behind the desk." he told her.

"Daddy." Gracie smiled walking over. "Grandpa is getting me the chair." She informed him almost smugly.

"I had a feeling he would." He said picking her up.

"How was school?" AJ asked.

"I had a good day. I got to be the weather girl today and Alex held my hand during movie time." She told them.

"I don't like Alex." Punk said to her.

"He's dreamy." Gracie smiled.

"Dreamy?" Punk asked in shock and she nodded.

"Where did you hear that?" AJ asked her.

"School." Gracie shrugged. "I have a bake sale Friday too!"

"I'll bake you some cupcakes." She told her. "You can help me frost them."

"That's my favorite job!" She told AJ excitedly.

"You want to watch me coach today?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright, go into the class and let everyone know I'll be right in." He said to her.

"Daddy's little assistant." Gracie smiled proudly as he put her down and she ran into his class.

"Don't give her the whistle, she never stops with it." AJ warned him.

"That's her favorite part." Punk defended and he leaned over and kissed her. "

* * *

Outside the gym Christian peered in as he held the newspaper that AJ put the ad in. He couldn't stop himself from crying. That was supposed to be him. And the more he thought about it the more he realized he had truly done nothing to deserve this. He wasn't mad at AJ either, it wasn't her fault. He didn't even hate Punk. He was happy his wife and daughter found someone who could make them smile, someone to provide more than he ever could, someone who knew what it was like to lose someone they loved and cherished what he had.

When he saw AJ stand up and saw the small bump he knew immediately she was pregnant. She was glowing and looked stunning. She was happy where she was and he wasn't going to burden her or Gracie. But he didn't have anything else left. His parents were gone, his friends had moved on and the family he fought to come back to were in a better and happier place. He never felt more useless in his entire life.

He dropped the newspaper in the garbage along with the flowers he was going to present to AJ and let the tears fall from his eyes as he hung his head in shame and walked down the rainy street. He stuck his hands in his pockets and didn't look back. He had nothing left as far as he was concerned.

* * *

"For a boy we can paint the nursery blue." AJ told Punk as he tried to sleep.

"Gracie and I voted for Cubs themed room for boy...or girl." He mumbled tiredly.

"I'm carrying the baby so I get the most say." She said looking at colors on her phone. "I think for a girl we can do it a dark purple, that's different, right?"

"Sure." he yawned.

"Or maybe red for a boy. And we can do like a firefighter theme." She suggested.

"Or we can do Cubs." he said rolling onto his back and looking at her.

"Fine." She said to him. "But it can't be all Cubs."

"90%." He told her.

"50%." She reasoned.

"85%." he challenged.

"45%." She shot back.

"You just went lower!" He argued.

"I know. I don't like being challenged." She grinned.

"I think you like being challenged." He teased.

"It's too soon to discuss this anyway." She said closing her phone. "I'm just distracting myself."

"Why?" He asked. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm worried I'm not going to get this divorce in time." She admitted. "I don't want to give birth to your baby while I'm married to someone else. I'm also worried about Christian."

"It'll work out. It's not like we're going to tell the baby we weren't married when he or she was born." He told her.

"Gracie will tell the baby." AJ warned.

"She does have a problem keeping secrets." He agreed.

AJ's phone began to ring and she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" AJ answered. "Yes this is she...what? When? Which hospital?" she asked. "Ok I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Punk asked as soon as she hung up.

"That was Chicago General, Christian was bought in." AJ said getting out of the bed and grabbing sweats from her closet. "He tried to kill himself. I have to get down there I'm still his next of kin- I'm all he has."

"I'll go with you." Punk offered getting out of bed himself.

"I'll ask Benny to watch Gracie." She said walking out of the bedroom.

The guilt poured on Punk as he quickly got dressed. He knew exactly what was going through Christian's mind...


	23. End Of The Road

**End Of The Road**

* * *

AJ walked into Christian's hospital room and her heart sank seeing his wrists tied to the bed. She walked all the way inside and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I told them not to call you." Christian responded sadly. "Just go."

"I'm not going to just go." AJ said shaking her head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had nothing else left. I was thinking I should have died that night in the car." Christian told her. "I lost my girls. I had nothing- I have nothing."

"You have your life." She responded.

"I didn't want it, I still don't." Christian said shaking his head. "The few people that survive suicide say that they second they let go they regretted it. But I didn't. I felt relief."

"Christian." AJ nearly cried.

"I just want to die." Christian cried. "Let me die!"

"No!" AJ yelled. "Don't be so damn selfish! You're a wonderful man and you have so much to give, don't cut your life short especially when you were given a second chance as it."

"I fought to come back to a family that wasn't mine to begin with." Christian said shaking his head slowly. "Do you know what it feels like to lose it all? To have never been loved?"

"I did love you." AJ insisted. "Losing you was horrible. Gracie cried for two weeks and kept asking me to call heaven so she can talk to you and you could sing her to bed! You weren't just a place holder, you were our life and we weren't sure we could move on. We packed up and we took off and I stumbled upon Phil and I am so sorry that it has hurt you."

"I'm not even mad at you." Christian said to her. "I'm not mad at him! It's literally the most perfect story! Man who loses family fills the void of widow and daughter. I get it! I just don't think I can live with it."

"Yes you can." She said to him. "You've fought to come back. Your body was burned, your body didn't work and you were strong enough to come back and you did that without me and you can do it again."

"Just go." Christian said to her. "I don't want you here."

"Tough." AJ said to him. "They're keeping you here with my blessing. I'm still your wife."

"Only in name." He scoffed.

"I have to sign some paperwork. I'll be back." She said standing up.

"You shouldn't be here. Go home to your husband and daughter." Christian said to her.

"I'm going to help you through this whether you like it or not." She informed him then walked out of his room the second she did, Punk snuck in.

"Oh, god." Christian groaned.

"I know I'm the last guy you want to see." Punk said to him. "But you left me a suicide note."

"They showed you even though I lived?" Christian asked annoyed.

"They did." Punk said pulling a chair over.

"I meant what I said." Christian said refusing to look at him. "You take care of them. Love them, they deserve it."

"I do love them." Punk told him honestly. "But I know what it's like to be in your position as well."

"I really respect your loss." Christian said finally looking at him. "I know you had it worse than me and I know you think I'm a weak man-"

"I never said that." Punk said shaking his head. "I tried to do it myself."

"You what?" Christian asked.

"I did. I thought it was all over for me. The day I buried my wife and daughter I decided I didn't want to be here anymore." Punk confided. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke. "I'm not religious, so I didn't think I'd die and go off with them. I just thought I'd die, be gone and never have to feel again because the pain I felt was like a fucking knife digging into my heart."

"I could only imagine." Christian forced out. "Did you survive your overdose too?"

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "I tried to hang myself." he confided. "I was very fortunate that I had people that cared about me that came to check up on me, Benny, AJ's father. The second I kicked the chair out from under me he walked in and pulled me down. He's a strong old bastard. And he beat the crap out of me after he made sure I was ok. He told me that there was a reason I was still there, that there was something left for me and that my wife and daughter would never forgive me for taking away my own life when there was ripped away. He cleaned me up and took me to a mental hospital but it was more of a resort because Benny isn't cheap, anyway I thought I'd be there a few days I stayed almost three months. I just got away from it all."

"It obviously helped." Christian said to him.

"It did." Punk nodded. "But even after it took me a long time before I felt good about being alive. I had survivors guilt. I couldn't be around children, do you know how many of my friends had kids and I just stopped talking to them? It was fucking stupid and I feel bad about it now but it's just how I felt."

"Then you met April and Gracie." Christian said to him and Punk nodded.

"I feel a tremendous amount of guilt over this for you." Punk told him. "I didn't set out to take your family but I have to fight for them, I love them."

"I know." Christian said to him. "They're lucky to have you, I told you that in the note. And it's pretty clear April is expecting. She didn't have an easy pregnancy with Gracie. I know you'll make sure she does."

"AJ and Gracie love you." Punk told him. "That makes you important to them which means your life means something to me."

"Please." Christian groaned annoyed.

"I'm going to send you where Benny sent me." Punk told him.

"What?" Christian asked.

"It's a nice place. It doesn't feel like a hospital. There's a beach and really nice people around. A big gym to work out in and nobody looks at you like you're sick. But you are, just like I was. Because even though right now it feels like the only thing you can do is take your life it's wrong and something isn't right in your head." Punk told him. "I won't tell AJ if you don't want me to. I won't tell anyone. I want to do this for you."

"You're wasting your money." Christian scoffed.

"Not if it means your life." Punk said to him. "Do this for them, do it for Gracie because even though she's all over the place and you coming back has been confusing she has asked for you. And I don't want to let her down and I know you don't want to let her down."

"I'll go." Christian told him.

"When you're done and you can come back here." Punk offered. "I'll help you find work, I'll help you get a place."

"You really aren't threatened by me, are you?" Christian had to laugh.

"No." Punk said honestly. "But I want to help you."

"You're a real good man. Ape and Gracie are lucky." Christian said to him. "Thank you."

Punk just nodded and stood up.

"I'll call the rehab facility and I'll talk to your doctors about getting you transferred there.

"Thanks." Christian nodded and Punk walked out of his room.

Punk looked to his right and there was AJ with tears streaming down her face. He had never told her about his suicide attempt.

"AJ-" he began but she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered holding him tight.

* * *

They spent a few hours at the hospital spending time with Christian and setting him his transfer to where Punk had stayed, they walked in the door at 3am.

"You need to get to sleep." Punk told her.

"No, we have to talk." She said taking her jacket off. "You never told me you tried to kill yourself."

"I never wanted to." He admitted. "It's not one of my fondest moments."

"I hate that you ever felt that way. Then I keep thinking what would have happened if Benny didn't find you." She said to him.

"I regretted it the second Benny slapped in the face." Punk told her. "I lost it all and I didn't think I had a future. I didn't think I'd meet anyone like you."

"And what you're doing for Christian is beyond words." She said still in disbelief.

"I had it done for me." Punk shrugged. "I know you love him and I know Gracie does and I genuinely want to see him get better."

"You're extraordinary." She told him.

"I just hope it helps. It doesn't always, worked for me but everyone is different. But the fact that he took my help means he wants to try." Punk said to her.

"I'll never forget this and I'll never be able to thank you enough." She said to him.

"It was a dark time and I promised myself I'd never let myself get to that point again." he told her.

"If you're ever feeling that way again, you'd tell me?" She asked.

"AJ, I haven't felt that way since I did it." He told her.

"I need you to say it out loud to me if you're even feeling that low-" She began.

"I'll talk to you." He cut her off.

"Good." She said walking over to him.

"But you have to promise me you'll go up to bed right now because you're pregnant and were on your feet for hours tonight." He told her.

"So were you." She pointed out.

"I'm not carrying a human inside of me." He smirked and kissed her. "You did the right thing tonight. And he's going to try but that's it now. It's out of both of our hands."

"We did all we could." AJ agreed. "I hope."

"Hi." a sleepy voice greeted from the top of the stairs and there stood Gracie holding a blanket and rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" AJ frowned as she watched her walk down the stairs.

"I had a bad dream so I went to your bed and you were gone!" Gracie said and Punk picked her up. "I thought you left me home alone."

"We would never." Punk said to her.

"I found Grandpa Benny but he was sleeping so I waited up in your room scared with Larry." She sighed sadly.

"What did you dream about?" Punk asked her.

"Aliens." She told him and Punk had to laugh. "It was not funny! They took me in their spaceship and wouldn't let me leave!"

"That does sound scary." AJ said rubbing her back soothingly.

"It was so sad." Gracie frowned nearly ready to cry.

"Aw, come on." Punk chuckled. "You're here, you're ok."

"My dream catcher must be broken." Gracie told Punk. "I think I need a one."

"We'll see." AJ said to her. "Sometimes it just misses the bad dreams once in a while."

"Maybe." Gracie said to her. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked AJ.

"Yes." AJ said taking her from Punk. "I'm tired too."

"Where did you go without me? Did you go to a party?" Gracie asked with a yawn and Punk smiled as AJ carried her up the stairs.

"Would I ever party without you?" AJ asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Gracie reasoned. "Did you?"

"No." AJ laughed.

"Everything alright?" Benny asked walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yea, he's going to go away for a bit. Try to figure stuff out." Punk told him.

"Did you get him to agree to a divorce?" Benny asked him and Punk glared at him.

"Now wasn't the time to ask him." Punk said to him.

"Worth a shot." Benny shrugged as he sipped a cup of hot tea. "Gracie had a nightmare."

"I heard." Punk said to him. "Did I ever thank you for saving me?"

"No and you better not." Benny said to him. "We're a family. It's what we do. You'd do the same for me."

"I would have missed out on everything." he told Benny.

"Yea, you would have. Stupid." Benny mumbled. "But here you are. I told your life was worth something, I told you someone out there needed you as much as you needed them and look at that, I was right." He grinned. "I don't know if AJ and Gracie would have stayed in Chicago if it weren't for you."

"Nah." he said shaking his head.

"No it's true." Benny said to him. "You don't even realize how you helped not only AJ and Gracie but me and Bailey. If you would have succeeded who knows where we'd all be. But here I am, living with my daughter and granddaughter having a great time."

"Yea, speaking of you living here." Punk began.

"You were just thanking me for saving your life and now you're throwing me out?" Benny asked and Punk glared at him. "I know, I know." he said waving it off. "I just like being around the girls. I missed so much time."

"You know you're welcome here anytime." Punk told him. "But you literally live in a gated mansion. Why stay here?"

"I told you, I like being around AJ and Gracie and soon the baby is going to come. This is all shit I didn't think I'd ever be interested in." Benny said sitting down. "And now I enjoy being a fun Grandpa and I want to be here when the new baby comes. I don't want to miss a moment."

"You can stay." Punk said sitting next to him. "AJ won't admit it out loud but she loves having you around but you're going to get bored and it's going to crush Gracie when you leave."

"That's a good point." Benny agreed. "But stay until the baby is born. We'll need the extra help."

"That is true." Benny nodded. "Why don't you all move into my place?" he offered and Punk glared at him. "Worth a shot, not that there's anything wrong with my house. It's ten times the size of this place."

"Yea and it's all the hot spot for wild parties. Do you want to see my reaction if I ever walked into your house and saw Gracie raving at your house?" Punk asked.

"Another fair point." Benny laughed.

"Daddy." Gracie whined from the top of the stairs. "The aliens are going to get me! Didn't you hear about my dream?"

"I did. I'm coming." He said standing up.

"They were green and had big black eyes and tiny little mouths." She told him as he walked up the stairs.

"Yea? What were their names?" Punk asked picking her up.

"I didn't ask, they were scary." Gracie pouted as he carried down the hall.

* * *

A couple of weeks had past and Punk and AJ were in the doctors office again.

"Stop fidgeting ." AJ told Punk as he bounced around the room.

"I'm nervous, I can't help it. We have bad luck." He explained.

"Please don't say that when we're waiting for my blood test results." AJ groaned.

"It's pretty obvious. Something great happens and then BAM! Something awful. We need to be prepared." He told her.

"Hello." The doctor greeted, entered reading the chart on her Ipad.

"How is the baby?" Punk asked anxiously.

"Well, according to your results..." The doctor trailed off and Punk was sweating. "Everything looks great." she smiled.

"Really?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Your sugar was a little high but nothing to be worried about so cut back on that but the testing of the baby showed the baby has no genetic disorders and you're in excellent health. Keep up what you're doing, minus the sweets." She told AJ who nodded.

"See? No bad luck." AJ smiled looking up at Punk.

"Ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked as AJ pulled up her shirt.

"Yes and do you think you can tell us the gender?" AJ asked anxiously.

"You want to know? No gender reveal party or anything?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Nah." AJ told her. "We're too impatient."

"As long as the baby doesn't hide we should be able to tell." She said and suddenly the baby appeared on the screen and the heartbeat filled the room.

"Sounds good, right?" Punk asked.

"Yes, Mr. Brooks." The doctor smiled. "Healthy sounding heartbeat."

"That's most important." Punk said nodding and looked at the screen.

"Oh, there we go. Baby is in perfect position." The doctor said as she zoomed. "You are expecting a baby boy in about four months."

"Boy?" AJ asked with a smile and she nodded.

"Thank god." Punk said relieved and AJ glared at him. "It's just, I have two of you. I need a mini me to even things out."

"And he's the right size?" AJ asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes. Perfect sizing." The doctor assured her.

"Good." AJ smiled. "I'm actually really excited." She told Punk.

"I wonder how Gracie is going to feel." Punk said to her.

"She'll be fine with a brother." AJ told him. "Probably better off, a little girl might make her jealous."

"That is true." Punk agreed. "We get pictures right?"

"Yes I'll print the sonogram for you both." The doctor told him. "I want to see you again in six weeks." she told AJ who nodded.

"Congratulations." The doctor told them passing them the photo.

"And now we don't have to worry about a name." She said relieved.

"What do you mean? We're not naming our boy?" Punk laughed as he helped AJ clean off her belly.

"He'll be named after you." AJ said simply.

"Why? I hate my name." Punk scoffed.

"I love Phillip." She said as he helped her off the table. "It's tradition."

"We're not traditional." He reasoned.

"Think about it. But that's what I really want." She said to him as she put on her jacket. "I was a mini-Phil."

"We'll think about it." he said following her out.

* * *

"A boy!" Gracie groaned.

"I thought you wanted a brother?" AJ asked as they sat behind the reception desk together.

"I mean, I guess." Gracie said.

"Think of how much fun that's going to be! You're going to teach him how to play baseball." She told her.

"That is true." Gracie grinned as she sat in the matching chair to AJ that Benny had gotten for her. "What happened to dad?"

"He's in teaching a class." AJ laughed.

"Not that daddy the other one." Gracie said to her.

"You haven't asked about him in a long time." AJ noted. "He wasn't feeling well so he had to go away to feel better."

"He had a tummy ache?" Gracie asked curiously.

"Something like that." AJ said to her.

"Is he coming back?" Gracie asked.

"It's possible." AJ told her. "I'm not too sure yet."

"Oh." Gracie said looking at her homework.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to do a family tree and it's confusing." Gracie sighed. "I have a lot of daddies."

"That makes mommy sound trampy." AJ remarked and Gracie looked at her. "Just kidding."

"See." Gracie said passing the paper to AJ.

"Oh." AJ said grabbing her pencil and erasing Randy. "He's nothing to you. His DNA is in you but he's not your family so he doesn't belong on your tree."

"Are you sure?" Gracie asked and AJ nodded. "It's just, daddy said Benny is his dead and Benny is YOUR dad."

"Oh, god let's erase that too." AJ said erasing it quickly. "Now, for my side Grandma Dianna and Grandpa Benny are my parents." She told her writing it down. "And for Christian that was your Grandma Grace and he didn't have a father."

"Oh." Gracie said scratching her head as AJ wrote it down.

"And for daddy-" She began thinking about it.

"Daddy what?" Punk asked walking over.

"Gracie is having a little trouble with her family tree." AJ told him.

"That's understandable." Punk smirked. "Is that why you asked who my dad was?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes and she put down we had the same father." AJ said glaring at him and he laughed.

"That's a quick way to get us arrested." Punk laughed taking the form and he had to smile when he saw for her siblings she put baby brother and Elena as her sister."

"You included Elena." Punk smiled.

"She's my sister. I didn't know her but she is, right?" Gracie asked and Punk nodded.

"Yea she is." Punk said to her. "My family is a little complicated." he said to her. "But my mom's name was Jane and my dad's name was Daniel."

"Oh." Gracie said passing him the pencil. "Are they in heaven?"

"Something like that." Punk smirked. "My grandfather's name was Phil, like me." he told her writing it down. "And my grandmother's name was Elena who Elena was named after."

"Is it weird I have two dad's on here?" Gracie asked.

"No." Punk answered for her. "Everyone comes from different families."

"We've discussed this." AJ reminded her. "I bet a lot of kids in your class have two daddies or two mommies."

"Do I have two mommies?" Gracie asked.

"No. Just me so deal with it." AJ teased.

"Will baby Philly have two daddies like me?" Gracie asked.

"Philly?" Punk asked scrunching up his face.

"I think that's cute." AJ said to him and he shook his head. "And no. Just one daddy."

"Ugh" Gracie groaned erasing something on her homework. "I'm confused."

"I'm sorry it's really confusing for you." AJ said to her. "But I'll help you."

"I know but I don't know how to explain this." Gracie told her.

"We'll practice." Punk told her.

"The most important thing is you know how loved you are." She told Gracie.

"I know that." Gracie smiled.

"Very loved by a lot of people. You are very lucky." Punk told her.

"I guess." She shrugged. "I just feel different."

"Everyone is different." Punk told her. "You know, I have two dad's." he told her.

"Really?" Gracie asked.

"Dan was my father, he helped make me and I grew up with him." He told Gracie. "Then when I was a little older your Grandpa Benny took me in." He explained.

"So you were like me?" She asked excitedly and Punk nodded.

"You're not so different, you and I are a lot like." Punk told her and she smiled.

"Can you come to class with me on Thursday when I have to present it? Kids in my class won't think I'm so weird if you're there." Gracie asked.

"I'd be honored." Punk told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have more closure for everyone coming. The story is wrapping up though, thanks for all the reviews!**


	24. My Best Man

**My Best Man**

* * *

A week later the Brooks family was getting ready for Thanksgiving. The doorbell rang and AJ ran to answer the door. AJ was stunned to see Christian standing there and it looked a lot like the old Christian to her.

"Christian." She smiled and he gave her a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He greeted.

"Come in." AJ offered and he stepped inside. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good." Christian admitted. "That place Phil sent me was amazing. It was what I needed. After spending so much time in a hospital and then shitty motels I needed that. I was released a few weeks ago but I had to get some stuff together and this is for you." he said passing her an envelope.

"Divorce papers?" She asked reading them.

"You were kind to not serve me while I was away but I'm sure you want to get married to the father of your children." He said with a light smile.

"This is very kind of you." AJ said with a sad smile.

"I'm going back to Florida where the rehab was." He told AJ as he sat on the couch. "I got a place down there and I'm going to work at the facility. They offered me a job cleaning up and whatnot and it's better than nothing."

"You loved being a cop." AJ said to him.

"My mental health record won't let me be a cop." Christian told her and she frowned. "It's alright." He assured her. "I met some great people there. I stayed with friends, I have friends now!" he laughed a bit. "I'm happy."

"Good." She said to him.

"I did want to say goodbye to Gracie though." He told her.

"You don't have to. You can still be part of her life." AJ offered.

"I can't." Christian said shaking his head. "If you or her ever need anything you can call me but she has a great dad now and I'm honored to have been part of her life for those few first years but I don't want to confuse her and I don't want to take anything away from Phil."

"That's again, very kind." She said in almost disbelief.

"I also want you to know I wrote a letter to the judge who sentenced Randy, I know he tried to take Gracie." Christian told her. "My letter is going to be on file if he's ever up for probation and it should go a long way to keep where he is."

"Thank you." She said relieved. "Let me get Gracie."

"I'm here!" Gracie announced skipping down the stairs. "Dad." She smiled.

"Come sit down." Christian nodded and Gracie came over. "I can't believe how big you've gotten."

"I'm 6." She informed him happily.

"You like more and more like your mother everyday." he told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Gracie smiled.

"I wanted to give you something." Christian said taking a necklace out of his pocket. "This was my mothers, Grace."

"Mommy talks about her a lot." Gracie told him as she took the locket from him. "Look how pretty." She said showing AJ.

"She wanted you to have that and put in a safe place for when you were old enough and I think you're old enough now." He told her. "I'm going to be going away-"

"Why?" Gracie asked.

"Because I have to move on. I have to find my own life, you have a great one here with your mom and dad." He told her.

"And Larry." She added.

"He's our dog." AJ told him and Christian smiled.

"I spent a lot of time with you when you were a baby and it was one of the greatest honors of my life watching you grow up and being there for you for the beginning of your life but now you have a great father who is providing a good life for you." He told her. "I want you to know that even though I won't be around and I'll be far away that you can always call me if you have a problem or you just need to talk." he offered.

"Ok." Gracie smiled and hugged him. "I didn't really forget you, just a little bit-"

"I understand." Christian smiled. "I love you very much. And I know you're going to grow up and be just wonderful."

"I'm going to be a big sister." She told Christian happily.

"I can see that." He said looking at AJ. "You're going to be a great one."

"I've been practicing with Larry." Gracie confided and Larry walked by in diaper.

"You can stay for dinner." AJ offered. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow you can join us for dinner."

"I have a flight out tonight, I have Thanksgiving plans with friends in Florida." He told her.

"I'm making the cookies." Gracie told him.

"I bet they'll be really good." Christian smiled at her.

"When I'm older you can come to my games." She told him.

"Games?" Christian asked with a laugh.

"When I grow up I'm going to play for the Chicago Cubs." Gracie informed him proudly.

"I will be at every game." He said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Be good for your mom and dad."

"I will." Gracie promised.

"Thank you." AJ said as he stood up.

"Thank you." He said back to her as she walked him to the door. "I feel good about this and I needed the closure." He told her. "And like I told Gracie, if you or Phil ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me." he said and she hugged him.

"I really am glad you're alive." She said pulling away.

"Me too, finally." Christian smiled then walked out of the house.

* * *

Christian was approaching his rental when he saw Punk walking up.

"I was wondering about you." Punk said and Christian extended his hand and Punk shook it.

"I just came by to say goodbye to the girls." Christian said to him. "I was going to stop by the gym to see you." He told him. "I gave April the divorce papers all signed."

"Thank you." Punk said to him.

"And this is for you." Christian said passing him a smaller envelope and Punk opened it. "It's not even a quarter of the money you put into the rehab-"

"I don't want it." Punk said passing it back to him. "I'm sure you feel like it's a man thing to pay me back but I don't want it. It gives me some kind of sick peace of mind knowing I helped in someway."

"Fine." Christian said taking the envelope back. "I'm staying in Florida. I found a job and met some good people."

"The offer always stands, I would have have found you a place and job out here." He told him.

"Nah." Christian said to him. "This isn't my life anymore and that's something I learned to accept. I'm happy that April and Gracie are living a good life with you."

"I'll take good care of them but you're part of their lives and I wouldn't ask you to walk away from it." He told him.

"I know." Christian said with a smirk. "You're too nice. I don't know why the press says you're such a dick."

"I am." Punk shrugged. "But I relate to you."

"I know you do. I know you get it." Christian said to him. "But I have peace of mind knowing they are living in a good place with a good man looking after them. And congratulations on the new baby coming."

"Thank you." Punk said to him. "You have an open invitation to visit whenever." he told him.

"I might." Christian said to him. "I'd like to see Gracie grow up a bit. She's a special little girl."

"She is." Punk agreed.

"She looks up to you very much and I can't tell you how comforting it is to know that she has you." Christian told him.

"You did a good job raising her, you and AJ both." Punk told him. "I'm not trying to replace you-"

"Gracie doesn't remember me." Christian laughed a bit. "You're the one that's been there for the important things and you're the one who has made the most impact. Have a happy Thanksgiving." He told Punk as he climbed into his car.

"Thanks, you too." Punk said quietly as he watched Christian drive away.

* * *

"Daddy!" Gracie greeted running to him as he walked in the front door and he scooped her up. "I made you a cookie!"

"You did?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Baby, why is Larry wearing a diaper?" he asked as Larry walked by in a diaper.

"I was practicing for baby Philly." She told him and he put her down.

"We're not calling him Philly." Punk told her.

"Yes I am." Gracie argued.

"I thought I heard you." AJ greeted walking over to him and kissing him hello. "You just missed Christian."

"I saw him outside." Punk said to her.

"He's doing really good." AJ told him and he nodded.

"I'm glad." He said to her.

"Also, we're a few months away from being officially Mr & Mrs. Brooks legally." She said to him.

"We just need it signed by the judge." Punk pointed out.

"Yea I know but I'm too big now. And wouldn't it be nice to have our son part of our special day just like Gracie is?" AJ asked.

"I think that would be fun." Gracie agreed.

"How can I argue with you two?" He asked seriously.

"You can't." They both responded at the same time.

"I need you here." He said to AJ's belly and kissed it.

"You have to wait." Gracie grinned smugly.

"I think it would be nice to have both of our children attend the wedding." AJ told him. "Unless you just don't want to wait-"

"I don't want to wait but I also like your idea." He admitted. "I need a best man."

"I want to be your best man." Gracie frowned. "Philly will be too little."

"You can't be the best man." AJ laughed a bit.

"Why not?" Gracie asked narrowing her eyes at AJ. "Because I'm a girl? You said I can do anything a boy can do."

"I mean...it's just." AJ mumbled nervously.

"I'd love it if you would be my best man." Punk said to Gracie and her face lit up. "The boy can be the ring bearer."

"He has a name." AJ reminded Punk.

"Not yet he doesn't." Punk laughed.

"Oh, yes he does." Gracie smiled. "Philly."

"Ugh." Punk groaned.

"I'm excited to be your best man!" Gracie cheered.

"Best girl." He corrected and she smiled. "I'm honored."

"Are we going back to Vegas?" She asked.

"No, I think we're going to have something a bit bigger." AJ told her and Punk and Gracie eyed her. "We'll do it somewhere a little nicer maybe the roof?" She suggested.

"We'd have to wait for spring or summer." He pointed out.

"I think it will be worth the wait." She said to him. "We'll have a big party here." She told Gracie who clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Hurry Philly, we have to have a wedding." Gracie said kissing AJ's growing belly then ran into the kitchen.

"I hate that name." Punk said to her.

"I love your name." She told him. "And Gracie is very attached herself."

"If you name him Phillip, I'm calling him Punk." He warned.

"You wouldn't dare." She glared at him.

"Try me." He laughed walking into the kitchen himself.

* * *

The next day Gracie was laying on the couch groaning and rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" Punk asked amused.

"So full." She groaned tiredly. "Too much turkey."

"And we didn't even have dessert yet." Bailey teased.

"Did you hear mommy and daddy are having another wedding?" Gracie asked Bailey.

"I heard." Bailey said to her. "I was waiting for my best man invitation."

"Well-" Punk began.

"That would be me." Benny chimed in.

"You? You're too old." Bailey scoffed. "And your job is to give AJ away."

"I can do both." Benny said to him. "I have to point out that I'm a roommate here?"

"I'm his brother." Bailey argued.

"I-" Benny began to argue.

"Gentlemen." Gracie announced standing up on the couch. "I have some bad news. Daddy has picked a best man already."

"You picked the dog, didn't you?" Bailey asked annoyed.

"You better not have." Benny shot at him. "He smells like crap."

"Hey!" Gracie scolded. "And no! Daddy has picked ME to be his best man." she told them smugly.

"What?" Bailey and Benny asked at the same time.

"Best girl." Punk again corrected.

"That doesn't count." Bailey scoffed and Gracie glared at him.

"It does too! I am the best man/girl and I am already writing a speech." Gracie told them.

"Yea? Are you planning a bachelor party?" Bailey challenged.

"What is that?" Gracie asked Punk in a whisper.

"That's when you take the groom out to celebrate being single one last time." He whispered back.

"Yes I am." Gracie told them. "We are going to a Cubs game."

"That sounds awesome." Punk said seriously and Gracie smiled. "I made a good decision picking you."

"No stripper?" Benny asked and Gracie looked at him.

"What's that?" Gracie asked Punk.

"Nothing. Something that Grandpa knows better than to bring up." Punk said to him. "And I didn't want one last time."

"I want one." Benny grinned.

"I bet you do." Punk mocked. "This is why I picked Gracie."

"Speech, bachelor party, you seem all set." Bailey had to admit

"I am." Gracie smiled. "I'm very excited."

"No drinking." Bailey warned her.

"Just apple juice." Gracie shot back giving him a thumbs up.

"So, Gracie Christmas is coming, do you have a list yet?" Benny asked her.

"Not yet." Gracie told him. "I already have everything I want." She sighed.

"You do?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I was going to ask to be a big sister but I am and I wanted to have a daddy and I have that. I'm very lucky." She told them.

"She is the cutest." Bailey told Punk who nodded in agreement.

"That means extra gifts." Benny added.

"No it doesn't." Punk said to Benny.

"Her last Christmas alone." Benny pointed out.

"That is true." Gracie nodded. "I'm going to start making my list!"

"Good girl. Make sure you give me the list first." Benny told her.

"Ok Grandpa." Gracie smiled and jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Such a good kid." Benny grinned.

"AJ really wants you all to tone the presents." Punk told them. "Doesn't want her spoiled."

"Let you and her worry about that, it's our job to spoil." Benny scoffed. "Besides, she's a great kid."

"She is." Punk agreed. "I'm lucky."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." Bailey laughed.

"I'd be a fool not to." Punk told them.

* * *

Laying in bed that night AJ was sitting up holding her stomach as Punk walked in.

"Something wrong?" Punk asked.

"He's kicking." She smiled and Punk ran to the bed and jumped on it. "Feel, right here." She said grabbing his hand and placing it on the side of her stomach.

"Wow." Punk grinned. "That's my boy."

"Sure is." AJ smiled. "I love him so much already." She told him. "I remember the first time I felt Gracie kicking I thought something was wrong and ran over to Christian's mom's house." she laughed a bit.

"You must have been so scared." Punk said to her.

"It was hard to enjoy my pregnancy with Gracie. I didn't get the proper care and I was so worried about Randy and getting ready to testify." She said with a sigh.

"What?" He asked.

"Christian told me he wrote a note and it was placed in Randy's file." She told Punk who nodded. "No matter what he tried to do he was a heroic and respected police officer and his words go a long way. He left a note in case he's ever up for probation."

"Right." Punk said to her. "He got 12 years." Punk pointed out.

"He should have gotten longer." AJ sighed.

"I agree but we're not going to live in fear and I don't think he'd get early release, especially with Christian's letter." Punk told her. "That holds against him forever."

"I just keep thinking that in 12 years when Gracie is 18 he is going to pop back up, you know?" she said and he frowned. "And he's going to try to take her from us again. That the ghost of Randy will forever haunt her."

"He won't. When he gets out the last thing he'll be thinking about is Gracie." Punk assured her.

"It scares me." AJ confided.

"I will never let him get to her." Punk promised her. "Stop letting this bring you down."

"It's just, little Phil here has the most amazing biological father." AJ smiled. "I don't have to worry about you or anyone sneaking up on him or staking claim in him."

"Gracie is as much my daughter as not Phil is my son." He told her.

"I like Phillip." She told him. "I think it's an honor to name him after you."

"That means he'll be like me or try to live up to me and he should strive for better." Punk explained to her.

"How dare you." She scolded. "I want him to grow up exactly like you. Someone who loves with all of his heart and wears it on his sleeve, protective, brilliant, driven, generous- why would I want my son to be anything other than that?"

"I think you hype me a bit too much." He smirked.

"I don't hype you up enough." AJ told him. "I want my son to be just like you."

"If you want to name him Phillip fine." He said and AJ smiled triumphantly. "But we can't call him PJ or Philly."

"Deal." AJ agreed shaking his head.

"A shake?" He frowned.

"If you can maneuver around this belly then we can seal the deal the other way." She grinned.

"You're only 5 and a half months." He said sitting up. "I can work with this."

"Than I'm all yours." She said laying down. "But I did a lot of cooking so you have to all the work."

"Is that how it works?" He laughed and she nodded.

"Yea. But I don't have any panties on so that saves you some time." She smirked.

"For a reason or were you just prepared for me?" he asked as he threw the blanket over his head and she could feel him spreading her legs.

"I forgot them, pregnancy bra- ah!" She gasped as his mouth made contact.


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone, with having the week off I really wanted to write a story and finish it within time and I did! I'm flattered by the response I received and normally I'd continue this story but I think it just had a perfect beginning, middle and end. There weren't any 'bad guys' (Randy not included) and it was just a story about a grieving man who found a reason to live again. I tried really hard so you all would feel their emotions. This was so much fun to write and I wouldn't have done it had you all not been so great to me. I'm sure I'll be back, I usually am ;)**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"You look so cute in your little suit." AJ said as she dressed baby Phillip for the big day.

"Thank you." Gracie smiled wearing her own suit for the big day, she was taking the duty of 'best man' very seriously.

"You too." AJ smiled.

"I have to go help Daddy. But you look very pretty." Gracie said taking a picture of AJ in her long white dress, it was more like an evening dress than a wedding dress.

"Why did you take a picture?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"It's part of best man duty." Gracie explained. "That's what daddy told me anyway." She shrugged and walked out of the room.

"You look beautiful." Benny greeted walking.

"Thank you." AJ smiled.

"And he looks handsome." Benny smiled picking up the baby out of his carrier. "He looks like Punk, but he's still handsome."

"Phil is very handsome." AJ defended proudly.

"When are you having another? I love having grandchildren." Benny asked.

"We just had this one a few months ago. Give me some time. Go pester Bailey." She laughed.

"I really am glad you came into my life." Benny told her. "I'm sorry I was rude to you that first night or you know, missing out on most of your life."

"I had my mom." AJ told him. "I was very fortunate. You came into my life at just the right moment when I truly needed you and I'll never forget it."

"I got you a wedding present." Benny said passing the baby to her as he reached into his inside pocket.

"What is this?" AJ asked taking it from him and pulled out a check. "Oh, wow I can't accept this."

"You can and will." Benny told her.

"We don't need this kind of money-" AJ began.

"It's what I owe you. That's for missing back to school clothes shopping and birthdays and holidays." he told her. "Put it in an college account for the kids or just save it for a rainy day but I never want you to be in a position where you were before."

"Thank you." AJ smiled and hugged him.

"I love you and I'm sorry I missed so much but I'm honored to be part of your life today and I want to thank you for making Punk so happy." Benny said to her.

"If it weren't for me looking for you, I never would have found Phil." She told him. "The way I see it I owe you."

"I mean, a third grandchild would be nice." Benny shrugged innocently.

"Like I said, this one is only a few months let's wait a few more years." She smiled.

"He's cute though too." Benny said picking Phil up and holding him up. "Are you going to be a prize fighter for your grandpa?"

"Oh god." AJ groaned.

"Fighting is respectable job." He defended holding up Phil. "Your husband has made a huge living on it."

"If he wants to fight he can, I want him to be happy." She said simply kissing her sons cheek.

"I'll have my Granddaughter being the first ever female major league player on the Cubs and my UFC heavyweight champion Grandson." Benny grinned.

"Heavyweight?" AJ asked.

"He's baby chunky. It's cute and if he stays like this it will be easy." Benny said and AJ shook her head. "You know what's funny? I saw Gracie and she looked just like Dianna."

"You remember what my mother looks like?" AJ asked amused.

"Of course I do." Benny defended. "Like you, but her eyes were green and her hair was blonde."

"That's right." AJ nodded. "I want you to know that my mom never bad mouthed you to me. She held you in high regard."

"She shouldn't have." Benny said to her. "She was a good woman."

"She was." AJ smiled a bit.

* * *

"Ok daddy!" Gracie yelled running into his room where he was with Bailey and passed him back his phone. "I got the picture!"

"She looks beautiful." Punk smiled.

"You are so impatient." Bailey laughed.

"I am." Punk admitted. "Good job, Gracie." he said giving her a thumbs up.

Gracie was sporting a sparkly suit because she insisted on wearing what best men would wear. She was comfortable though and excited to stand next to her dad today.

"You know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met your mom." he told her.

"Me?" Gracie asked.

"Don't you remember, I guess almost two years ago, when I was walking Larry?" He asked.

"Yes! I stopped to pet him." Gracie smiled.

"Then your mom came over and we started to talk?" Punk asked and she nodded. "That's all on you."

"Good." Gracie smiled.

"I'm really happy you agreed to be my best man today." he smirked as he knelt down in front of her. "I want you to know how important you are to me and you make me very happy. You filled this empty spot I had in my heart and you made it all better."

"I did that?" Gracie gasped and he nodded.

"You did. You showed me how to be happy again and you make me want to be a better father everyday and even though we don't share blood we share a bond that will never be broken." he told her and she hugged him.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too." He said hugging her back. "Thank you for letting me be your dad."

"You're welcome." Gracie giggled.

"It's almost time." Bailey announced and picked up Gracie. "Ready to be married."

"I've felt married since the first time." Punk smirked.

"We'll meet you at the alter." Bailey said to him. "Or you know, the roof."

"Right." Punk smiled and watched them leave.

Punk walked over to the picture on his dresser and he did keep the photo of Cynthia and Elena. When they first moved he had kept it away but AJ insisted he keep it out. She didn't want to erase his past. And she wanted their children to be able to ask questions and realize they had a sister they never had the chance to meet.

"I hope you're proud of me." He said to the photo.

"I bet they are." A sweet voice responded and he turned around and saw AJ holding Phillip.

"I thought we were doing this the right way?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you your present before we walked down the aisle." She said passing the baby to him.

"You're looking awfully sharp." He said to the baby proudly. "You wear the suit better than me."

"Here." AJ said passing him a bag and reached in and took a framed photo out

"AJ." He said quietly looking at it.

It was a photo of Gracie, Phillip and Elena- hand drawn.

"I'm not trying to erase Cynthia or anything but it would be really weird to have included her in a portrait of your children." AJ said lightly.

"I love it." He smiled as a tear fell from his eye and AJ used her thumb to gently wipe it away.

"I had it drawn up special obviously and I wanted you to have one of all three of your children." She told him.

"You're incredible." He said to her and kissed her. "This means everything."

"I never want to erase Elena or Cynthia." She told him. "They were so lucky to have you and I know how lucky I am and Gracie and Phillip. I know you don't believe in it but I'd like to believe they check in on you from time to time."

"Me too." Punk said with a smile as he looked at the picture. "All three of them. I didn't think I'd ever get a picture of all three of my kids together."

"Now you have it." AJ smiled.

"It's incredible. You just keep giving me gifts." He said putting the picture up on his dresser. "This, Gracie, my son." He smiled.

"You helped with Phillip." She teased.

"I did." He said looking at Phillip who was on his hip.

"Brace yourself because Benny wants me to produce more Grandchildren." She warned.

"Cool." Punk smiled. "I like getting you pregnant, I like watching you grow."

"I do all of the hard work." She corrected. "I spent 22 hours in labor with your son."

"You did. I know it was rough." He said trying not to smile.

"Look at the size of him. Do you think he was easy to push out?" She asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I was standing right there. It was rough." He said and she nodded.

"Look at the size of his head." She said running her hand over the few hair strands the baby had.

"It's perfectly sized!" he defended kissing his son's head.

"It's perfectly large. It was like pushing a watermelon out." She said to him.

"My head isn't like that, its yours that's all round." He defended and she glared it. "It is!"

"Stop." She said taking Phillip from him. "He's walking me down the aisle, or letting me carry him at least."

"You look beautiful by the way." Punk told her.

"I know you sent Gracie for a sneak peek." She grinned.

"Each wedding day you get more beautiful." He teased and she glared at him. "That was funny."

"No it wasn't." She laughed and he kissed her. "You better get to the roof."

* * *

Punk and AJ exchanged vows under a full moon on Friday the 13th. They promised to love, honor and protect each other for better or worse or sickness and in health. The wedding was small and just what they wanted. Inside they had it catered with simple food but it was Gracie who stole the show when she stepped onto the counter and taped her glass.

"Hi! I'm the best man!" Gracie announced. "I made a speech!" she cheered.

Everyone turned and gave Gracie their attention.

"But I lost it." She frowned dramatically. "I worked so hard on it too!"

"I know you did." Punk smiled. "It's fine."

"No! I'll make it up." Gracie smiled. "I didn't have a daddy before." she announced and everyone looked at her. "Well, I had two or one...I still get confused." She shrugged. "But then I met my new daddy. He was walking Larry and Larry is my best friend." She explained. "And Daddy even before he was my daddy was really nice to me. He made sure I was ok when I was scared, he walked me to school, he played with my toys with me, he never yells at me, he makes sure no one bullies me, he reads to me, he buys me everything (AJ shot Punk a glare during that part) and he tells me he loves me." She told everyone.  
"He's my best friend too. He also made mommy smile and mommy hadn't smiled for a long time. He makes her happy and that makes me happy. You are the best daddy that I have ever had and I've had a lot." She told him and AJ was mortified while everyone laughed a bit.

"Thank you for being such a good daddy to me and Phillip and a good husband to mommy." Gracie said to him. "I love you lots."

"I love you too." Punk smiled taking her off the counter and she kissed his cheek.

"That was a really good speech." AJ said kissing Gracie's cheek next.

"Thank you." Gracie smiled.

"You're a pretty great best man." AJ teased.

"Maybe at your next wedding I can be the best man again." Gracie suggested and Punk let out a loud laugh.

"This is the very last wedding I'm going to have." AJ smiled.

"Aw, man." Gracie sighed. "Philly won't even remember it!"

"We have pictures." AJ laughed. "Finish your cake then you have to go upstairs and pack.

"That's right we're going on your honey-time." Gracie remembered.

"Honeymoon and it's not a honeymoon." AJ said to her. "It's a family vacation."

"I love Grandpa Benny's Hamptons home." Gracie smiled. "I'm going to show Philly all my favorite spots."

"Favorite spots?" Punk asked. "No more hanging out with Benny"

"You're funny." Gracie smiled.

"You want to hold him for a bit?" She asked passing him to Punk.

"Yea, you can spit up on the suit, pictures are finished." He told his son.

"Hey." AJ said grabbing Punk's face. "I love you."

"I know you do." he said to her with a smile. "I love you too."

"I love you both too!" Gracie frowned feeling left out.

"We love you too." AJ said kissing her cheek.

"Philly feels left out now." Gracie pouted.

"Here." AJ said lifting her up so she could kiss her brothers cheek.

"We love you too, Philly." Gracie smiled at him.

"Yes we do." AJ agreed putting her down.

Now Larry barked.

"We didn't forget you!" Gracie promised dropping down and hugging the dog.

"You know, two years ago I never expected to find you." AJ said to him.

"Yea me neither but I needed you and Gracie." he told her. "I loved you the second I saw you."

"You mean when I stormed into Benny's office?" AJ asked amused.

"I did." He nodded. "I told Bailey how hot you were."

"And that's love?" She asked.

"You had this look in your eyes. It was angry but the deeper you looked the more beauty I saw. The sadness, the hope, the love." He told her.

"You saw all of that in thirty seconds?" She asked with a laugh.

"I did." He told her and kissed her again. "Thank you for being the biggest part of my life."

"Thank you for having me." She smiled.


End file.
